


EverAge: Origins From Orc to Darkspawn

by Kikiaries



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, EverQuest
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Norrath, Protective Siblings, Regret, Secret Marriage, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Surprises, Thedas (Dragon Age), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Deedolett "Olett" Surana, has always had a fondness for books; she has been found numerous times in the Kinloch Hold library with her nose in a book for hours on end. Her favorite is of the King's mage or the Savior of Ferelden, Lady Deedolit Melelth Swiftleaf, who was said to not be of Ferelden. Olett did everything she could to hear of the free mage, who was not even dubbed an apostate.General Loghain Mac Tir recognized the face of the newest recruit of the Grey Wardens, and when the young girl asked if he had stories of the Deedolit, he could do nothing but recount his time with the friends who were dear to him.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Surana, Maric Theirin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. From Norrath to Thedas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sony/Daybreak – EverQuest
> 
> BioWare – Dragon Age+/Dragon Age 2/Dragon Age: Inquisition
> 
> _This story is edited constantly. Always some idea that I have and feel needs to be in the story, a typo that I didn't catch before, so bear with me while I make this 'Epic'. Enjoy._

_ Thedas 9:30 Month 11 - Firstfall of the Dragon Age, Norrath Month 11- Firstchill, Season of Decay. _

The western side of Antonica seemed to find an unrelenting storm outside, sleet hammering against the windows of the houses in Qeynos, the city of man. In one house a lovely High elf woman made it her home far from the great city she was born in, that was nestled in an evergreen forest, granted to them by their Goddess. She sits by the roaring fire comfortably warm, and troubled in her thoughts while looking over two objects in her elegant hands she clutches them tightly. 

A golden circlet she is never without glowing as the firelight catches it and in the other a ring, a silver king's signet two lions on a shield. She is looking at the flames, as they crackle agreeably, lulling her into a tranquil state. A heavy sigh cements her decision her eyes closed.

A time later her cousin, and traveling companion Xellexes, spotting her curled up in the chair she occupied asleep, he was on his way to bed as the hour late. 

A soft clear of his throat, a gentle hand to her shoulder, "I thought you in bed hours ago?" he reached to help her to her feet, "You know what time it is?"

She sighed, stretching out her body, as she rose to her feet being led to her room, "Yes I do, I just closed my eyes for a minute." She said yawning a sleepy smile, clasping a necklace around her neck, or trying, her beloved cousin offered assistance, while she replaced the circlet where it oft resides, then laying her head on his shoulder.

She squeezed his arm to get his attention, she never lost words, feeling unsure of how to tell Xellexes the decision she made with the flames, "I… I was thinking that I need to go back, and it will be soon."

They stopped just short of her room at the end of the long hall, he looked down at the top of her platinum head, he pulled his arm from her grasp and faced her as she leaned on the railing. "What do you mean, you are planning to seek the help of your friends, have you heard from them?", he folded his arms across his chest as his arched brows drew together.

He watched her as her aqua eyes darted looking for the words she seems to form, "I had not in some time." The elven lady sighed in great frustration as she closed her eyes, "The Great Library again, I have located the book that I have been searching for, it took some heavy convincing to be allowed to look into the restricted section. It will be a while before I leave. I need to gather some gems, provisions, and warmer clothing… I can leave soon as I can. " she went off on her list, a list that he himself knows by heart.

He nodded and gently tugged her elbow, "We can. Go on to bed young lady, we will speak more of this in the morning."

She was nervous, he knew it, when she came back to Norrath, what seemed like ages ago, she rushed to his room and sat him down, continuing for days, weeks about her time in Ferelden, he read her journal seeing that she had left once her task was complete. She left friends and loved ones behind. She was elated and miserable.

Years had passed since her journey to strengthen herself and her powers from when she returned, years, since she left for the Great Library, where she had been kidnapped by a madman, who once called her friend to end up dropped back on her doorstep near the end of the fourth year all thought she perished.

He opened her door and gently pushed her inside, closing the door behind him,  _ 'Certainly, we'll be there longer than a few months this trip, I am certain the others will wish to go as well.' _ He thought as he mentally ticked off things they will need as he was making his way to his own bed. It was going to be a few days, and possibly shorter to do whatever his cousin was planning, someone who needed to be found.

~o~o~

_ Month 2 - Guardian, 9:05 of the Dragon Age, Birthing chambers. _

_ They both heard the babe cry, strong and healthy. "It's a boy, your Majesty." The midwife announced as she set to cleaning the newly born Prince. _

_ "Oh, Rowan, look at him, so small." The elven lady gushed following on the midwife's heel, she's never witnessed a birth, the enchantress was glad to have been part of such a miracle, as she rushed back to her friend taking her damp hand in hers."He is beautiful, and you look more beautiful than ever." Moving wet brown curls from the Queen's pale face. _

_ Rowan snorted softly, "It will be your turn, one day." Her voice laced with exhaustion, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth, the elf helped her to sit up, as they brought the youngest Theirin swaddled to his mother. _

_ The elven smiled kindly, "If by the will of the Goddess." She rubbed the back of Queen Rowan, silently applying Norrathian salve to ease her pain and speedy recovery. _

_ "Present him to Maric." Handing the babe to the bright eyed High Elf. _

_ Her aquamarine eyes widened, "I dare not."  _

_ Rowan nodded to the midwife handing the child to her husbands' first love. _

_ She stood gently cradling the boy, she looked back with a nod, a smile alighted with love on her dreamy face, that looked as childlike as she. The wooden doors opened of the Queen's birth chamber. Rowan smiled as she watched the Norrathian Lady Deedolit Meleth of Felwithe, present her firstborn to Maric, one Prince Cailan Theirin.  
  
_

_ ~o~o~ _

_ Starpyre Calendar of Norrath, Season of Growth - Month 5 Blossoming, Month 5 - Bloomingtide, 9:08 of the Dragon Age. _

_ Deedo had been suffering from a headache throughout her day, everything went array at her touch, her cousin looked up from his studies.  _

_ "Are you well?" His sapphire eyes peered over the book in his hand. _

_ Deedo pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes popped open with the answer, "Portal, Thedas, Denerim."  _

_ Xellexes eyebrows rose, "The children?" The sound of rummaging as Deedo gathered her youngest twins and eldest adopted girls ready to depart. A matter of minutes, Deedo met Loghain outside the somber palace with a twin, held in a tender grip, followed by a young wide eyed half elf. _

_ Loghain's face was unreadable, his eyes told a different story, 'You should have been here sooner.' Passing the children off to her cousin and a nursemaid, quickly they headed to the King's bedchamber. Once the door closed, they saw a man who shadowed the King they once knew. _

_ Food picked over and uneaten, papers untouched, his unkempt appearance alarmed them both. _

_ "You need to stop sulking and gather yourself." Loghain hissed. Maric did not move, he sat in front of the fireplace staring, it's flames merrily eating its wooden meal.  _

_ "She is gone, you have a kingdom to run and a son who needs you."  _

_ Deedo looked at Loghain, her eyes full of question, she stepped forward, his hand raised, the Teyrn turned away, Deedo needed to hear this, "You cannot blame yourself for this, we won't let you." _

_ Barely above a whisper, his voice carried sorrow, guilt, and regret, "Rowan is dead because of me."  _

_ Deedo covered her mouth taking tentative steps to keep from alerting the King to her presents. Loghain cleared his throat, "What would Lady Deedo say if she saw you now?" _

_ Maric remained unmoved, "She has gone as well, leaving after Cailan was born." He thought for a moment sighing, "She would place a hand on my shoulder, her eyes full of tears, shedding them, she'd just let me be, work her magic and be off again."  _

_ Deedo walked over, wrapping her slender arms about his shoulders, going to kneel before Maric, reaching her hand to Loghain taking his hand holding it tight. Tears filled her jewel like eyes.  _

_ "I brought my daughters, if you need me, I will be here for… " she chose her next words carefully, "Prince Cailan, I will gladly stay for a time to help watch over him." _

_ Maric locked his sky blue eyes to the aquamarine color of the elf before him, "Not for me?" He had given up hope, Rowan’s passing left the hole in his heart the light before him he could only dream she could fill. _

_ Deedo's heart tightened, her brow furrowed, her hands pushing his blond hair back showing his face, "Always for you, I am here for you... Always." Wiping a stray tear, from her beloved friend, she tugged Loghain to the floor hugging both men tightly.  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~

Month 12 - Haring, 9:30 of the Dragon Age.

Redcliffe Castle, bustled with people filtering in, battle plans were being discussed still as the sun sank its way down for its sleep. Deedolett Surana, Wynne, Leliana accompanied by Shale left to gather what supplies they could for tomorrow, as the herbs around the castle were sparse. Alistair talked with Riordan to gather any more information about the Archdemon and the horde, the older Warden said he wanted not to say much else until Warden Surana was available. 

Alistair agreed with his Commander with a sure nod he headed outside to get a touch of fresh air, hoping to sort his thoughts since Olett decided for him to take the throne, they had their first argument, she wanted Loghain to join them, he objected furiously disagreeing with her. The young mage conflicted knowing Loghain deeds but, with Alistair’s detest of the former General, she secretly secured Loghain, when the young king outed her, he berated her in front of their friends, because for Alistair, it was not enough the man kept his head.  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~

Stepping out in the late noon sun he walked around the courtyard fearing she would never speak to him again. He stopped by the large oak in the courtyard, looking down the path Olett took sighing exasperatedly he beat his head lightly against its bark.

"What am I going to do now, she's not speaking to me still, nor did she invite me to go with her." He was talking aloud, not expecting an answer but received one from the other side of the large oak.

"You screamed at her then dismissed her, what did you think would happen you idiot." Morrigan was sitting facing the lake when she heard Alistair approach.

Alistair tensed up as he caught whose disembodied voice it was. "What do you care?" He spat, pushing off the tree to find another quieter spot.

Morrigan came halfway around the trunk and watched him walking away, "I care a great deal if you must know."

"Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself, witch?" Alistair paused, he never liked Morrigan from their first meeting in the Korcari Wilds.

She reeled, the thought never entered her mind that she had started to grow attached to the young elven magi, “You… love her, don’t you?” she watched his shoulders square and hand clinch before he turned to face her.

He marched up to the woman extending a demanding digit in her face, “Yes, but not the way you are thinking, what does it matter to you, is this where we find you have found in the black pit where your heart is supposed to be, you actually have one?” He was furious with her; he just wanted to wring her neck to shut her up.

Alistair took his frustrations out on her, he was upset about everything, from finding his supposed sister was nothing but a money monger, being placed on the throne, to the argument about Loghain a Warden and the screaming match in front of their friends. 

He continued to release, “And you know something else, I would rather invite the darkspawn to tea, they would make better company.” He spat caring little for the effect, if any, that it was having on the woman before him.

“Yes… I suppose…” She slunk back up against the tree like a timid child, Alistair swore he saw tears forming in her eyes he turned to leave as thoughts wandered to Olett and how her reaction would be if she saw him now.

Morrigan swallowed regaining some composure, “If I had to do something to help… would it be so terrible?” She watched him turn to leave once more, unsure he was even going to answer.

With a visible sigh, he called over his shoulder, “Any help would be welcomed.” Alistair hung his head; he had no right to be angry over anything, ascending the steps he disappeared into the castle to find something to do.  
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

_ Norrath Month 11- Firstchill, Season of Decay. _

Twin identical Wood elves were up and about early in the morning, busily fixing breakfast when Xellexes, High elven Wizard came down tying his shirt.

Looking around to see the two girls he noticed the room not graced by his cousin, “Morning, she still isn’t up yet?” He called them both from his spot on the balcony, Ruroni shook her chestnut head as she was at the oven carefully pulling from it fresh baked sweet bread.

“She should be up soon, why did you need something?” Tenkou, the younger of the two asked as she poured drinks into their cups, then turning to her spellbook sitting open on the table nearest Xellexes.

With a shake of his snow-white head he came down to eat, “Not rightly, ah, smells wonderful as always girls, how are you this morning?” He sat taking a sip of the cooled fresh grape juice, looking at the large bowl of hot porridge before getting a bowl of some himself. 

“We are fine thank you, Lili left for Surefall, then we were going to head to the market, I need more spiked arrowheads and some other things, you?" Ruroni came from the kitchen to put a plate of eggs, bacon, and honey bread on the table. Helping herself to the food once she sat.

As Tenkou scribes the last spell in her book before joining the others to eat, The front door of the house opened with a bang with Lili’Enyel, Half-elven Ranger, walking in carrying two large baskets of eggs, pork, and fish. Xellexes went over to help her with her burden.

“Thanks, I am so hungry I could eat a mammoth. I tried not to buy the whole market.” The ranger grunted as she put the remainder of her items down heading to the table for much-needed food.

The door in the upstairs hall could be heard and the sound of the Lady of the house heard coming down the stairs, she was putting her long hair in a low ponytail, kissing the tops of the twin’s heads when she reached them before taking food herself.

“Good morning.” The group spoke at once to the tall elven woman as she sat.

“Good morning loves, did we all sleep well?” she asked as she nibbled into her honey bread.

Xellexes looked up and Deedo was looking right at him from across the table. “Yes we did, and you my dear?”

With the smile that outshone the sun, she smiled and nodded. She popped another piece of bread in her mouth talking around her food, something she would not normally do. “I’m leaving for the Great Library, I have found the book I had been searching for. Then I am going to need assistance with a counterspell making it into a two-way portal. So, today I will be gathering the remainder of my materials and will be gone for a long time."

The group stopped everything they were doing, metal clanking on the wooden table where they sat, staring at the High elf, she was met with very loud objections from Ruroni, Tenkou, and Lili; Xellexes, on the other hand, placed his spoon down then suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling the women while he cleared his throat.

“If this is what she wants to do, we cannot change her mind.” He looked about the table to the faces of his little family, seeing no further objections he resumed eating. Tenkou had tears in her chartreuse eyes as she got up and sat on the High elf woman’s lap. Ruroni folded her arms across her chest and Lili was running her fingers through her short light silver lavender hair.

He poked at his food and continued to speak, “That’s why we are going with her. As you being the senior of our group we refuse to let you leave us behind.” He stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Deedo smiled again and hugged the Wood elf girl in her lap. “I wouldn’t dream of leaving you out of this, I did not wish to impose you having your own way, I would be more than happy to have you all with me, it has been a long while since we've traveled." Deedo sighed, hugging the young girl in her arms, "Let us hurry. I wish to leave tomorrow night.” 

They finished their breakfast with talks of the things they need to get and materials for their crafts for the journey. Soon the quintet promptly cleaned up, there was much to do and little time to do it in. They used the food Lili just brought for their travel meals, salting, and seasoning. They emptied the house of anything perishable they could not prepare, packing their meals, warm clothing, extra shoes as well as other needed odds and ends.

Once ready with their bags for the long trip ahead, they then headed throughout Norrath gathering materials for the mages, spell components, for the scouts’ arrows, and instrument upgrades. Once everything was in order, two High elves, two Wood elves, and a Half-elf left Antonica to the Plane of Knowledge to the restricted books that lead the way to Thedas.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

The southeastern and central parts of the Bannorn had been covered by the Darkspawn taint as the Archdemon had shown himself heading on a direct path to Denerim. Riordan announced to the army leaders in the hall of Redcliffe once everyone had assembled, nodding to Alistair that he would need to speak to him and Deedolett after the meeting was over. The leaders of the respective houses with their seconds disbanded to prepare their armies for the upcoming march and battle.

Deedolett said goodnight to her companions then headed to speak to Riordan, after briskly walking away from Alistair who tried several attempts to get her alone to voice his concerns mostly to apologize for his actions, a sharp look from her stilled him as they walked in silence to the second floor. Once on the second floor of the castle, she headed to Riordan’s quarters. Olett stopped for a brief moment to fix her shoe, seeing Alistair watching her from the door she narrowed her eyes, still refusing to say anything to him but nodded politely to him.

“Everything well, shall we see what our Senior has to say. I tried to talk to him earlier and he…” Alistair chuckled lightly then cleared his throat, the icy aura she emitted held his tongue. Olett stopped just a few feet waiting for Alistair to step aside, with one look from the young girl he said nothing more. Knocking on the older Warden's door she waited a moment as the door opened she walked briskly into the Warden’s room.

The Grey Warden from Jader, Riordan was held captive by Loghain’s men for months after the failed attempt to quell the Blight with the previous King Cailan, half-brother to the present King. Citing the Wardens were to blame for the death of the King. Riordan carefully chose his words as he questioned the younger Wardens if Duncan had explained to them the purpose of the Grey Warden order.

Deedolett thought about it before speaking, “It has to do with the Archdemon, right?” her brow furrowed as he went to explain that that was part of the reason the Order is needed. 

Filled with a sudden sense of dread as the older man spoke, Alistair looked to Olett to see her reaction, she smiled slightly as it seemed a way to save them all.

She spoke up waving a hand to cut Riordan off, “I will strike the final blow.” She could feel Alistair staring at her and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, nodded firmly that this is what she wished to do.

Riordan commended her for her exuberant reaction but simply turned her down, pointedly saying he will kill the beast instead as his “Calling” would be nearing soon. With nothing further to say, he walked to the door to let them out for an early sleep.

Olett wished them a good night, when they were both in the hall Alistair went to reach for her hand sensing him moving closer, she nodded quietly bidding him goodnight then quickly left for the newest Warren's room. Dreading the morning to come Alistair headed to his room head heavy with thought, his stomach twisted in tight knots of all horrible outcomes, seeming as Ostagar was happening all over again.

Olett stood before the former general's room and she knocked briefly, the door opened and the older man nodded allowing her in, “Tell me more of the other Deedo.”

Loghain's eyebrows rose, since meeting the young girl he humored the mage, telling of his friend whose name she shared, who despite being a mage helped to save his life. He was glad to befriend such a person, he met her many years ago - Loghain smiled telling all the details he could remember, her brave heart, her kindness, and her juvenile exuberance when they traveled around Ferelden.  


~o~o~

_ 8:96 of the Blessed Age. _

_ Loghain hissed, “Will you shut that stupid bird up, we will get caught because of it, free it.” Looking to Maric, the Prince hid away looking for the rebel camp. Maric pet the head of the bird on his shoulder, then gripping it in his hand to help quiet her.  _

_ “Do not call her stupid, she has a beautiful voice and beautiful.” Maric smiled at the blue and white crested dove in his hands. _

_ The bird in question fluttered to be released and landed on Loghain’s shoulder giving a quick trill then to tug a strand of his raven hair, he grunted shooing the bird away, “Oh she likes me very much I am sure.”  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

_ Days later cold and drained from running, the Dalish had captured them. Deedo studied them for a while hiding away; she hid behind a tree, changing to look like one of these smaller elves, her long platinum hair shortening to her shoulders, warm aquamarine eyes bright and clear. She wandered listening to the camp they brought the two she had been with. _

_ Deedo was getting nowhere, the language was difficult to understand, she saw a female heading to a nearby grove of trees, she hid away and followed behind charming the young gathering's mind, she probed. _

_ Deedo released the girl then made her way back to the camp, she sat by the fire and listened, learning the language. Catching the eye of her two bound traveling companions she smiled softly catching them off guard, her attention turning to their leader, the Keeper they called him, she saw Loghain and Maric gathered and led away. The Dalish were bringing them before the witch of the wood, one called asha’belannar. _

_ Hours a small group led the men deeper into the wood, Deedo has once again hidden herself landing on the Prince’s shoulder, once at their destination she took wing to the highest tree, the old woman looked at the two men before her, “Ah, there is one more with you, where is she, I can feel her magic.” _

_ Deedo’s heart raced, never had someone sensed her there, but it was time to reveal who she really is, she flew to the ground, from her place in the tree above them, just before she landed firmly shimmered into light her form like that of a young Dalish woman, removing her hood she walked between the two men who looked at her in awe. _

_ Loghain sputtered, Maric along with him, when she stood between them, “Hello ma’am, I am Deedolit.” she curtsied quickly to the wizen woman before her. _

_ The witch looked her over eyes narrowed, “That is not your body girl.” stopping her mid sentence. _

_ Deedo stood tall, her head high, with a nod, "Of Felwithe." she shimmered once again, her hair growing longer, her height lengthened her skin almost glowing. Maric was breathless, Loghain's eyes narrowed. _

_ The old woman, “Felwithe, no place like that here, where is it I wonder?” She cackled all but ignoring the men by the elf’s side, appraising her. Deedo felt chill for the first time in her life. _

_ Her throat suddenly dried. She licked her lips, “Norrath.” the ridges of where her thin almost bald eyebrows rose, along with the men by her sides.  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

_ Loghain was left alone by the fire with the High Elf, “You are a mage. Figures. Was it you who aided our escape from the camp my Father fell.” _

_ Deedo nodded, “I wish I were stronger to have been able to save them. I apologize.” She bowed her head, reaching into her cloak she pulled a backpack out, for something he could eat, “This isn’t much, some dried beef and bread, I am certain you are hungry.” _

_ Leery took it from her hand, as she reached back into her pack she pulled a heavy fur lined cloak handing it to him, “I have things for our friend as well.” _

_ Loghain grunted, Deedo pulled her hair up securing it with a leather string, her small tapered ear caught the eye of the Rouge beside her, “You’re an elf!” _

_ Deedo turned to face him, her face painted with amusement, the fire danced in her warm aqua eyes, she smiled, “Do not tell me, this offends you as well?” She laughed at Loghain's discomfort, "Rather I be a stupid bird?"   
  
_

~o~o~

_ Month 12 - Haring, 9:30 of the Dragon Age. _

An hour passed when finally making it to her chambers quietly opening the solid wooden door, closed it just as quietly sliding down the slick wood as she brought her knees to her chest. The story of her namesake, running into danger saving lives of as many as she could, gave the young girl hope, but with a hard sigh of frustration and weary that this was finally coming to a close, an end to the Blight, putting her head down she didn’t notice Morrigan standing in the shadows of her private quarters.

The Wilds witch spoke softly to not startle the elf girl sitting on the floor, “Deedolett?” she started to walk to the girl sitting on the floor.

Deedolett jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes were bloodshot, a few tears fell from the tip of her nose Morrigan quickened her steps to help the girl off the floor to her feet.

Helping the elf to the bed she sat her down, “You look horrible, but I did not come here to tell you that.” Morrigan sat on the edge of the bed with her friend and waited until the young magi were composed enough to listen.

“I have a way to safeguard you and that fool Templar of yours.” She paused and continued on, “It must happen tonight there is but a small window of time.”

Deedolett patted her eyes dry with the back of her robe sleeve giving a grin, “Oh, you are going to do something for me?” the girl chuckled lightly hoping to lighten the serious mood Morrigan was giving. 

Morrigan started to fluster as she walked over to the fireplace, “Well child if you refuse to accept my offer just say so and we can be done with it.” She kept her back to the girl on the bed.

Deedolett could hear what seemed like hurt in her fellow magi’s voice, she got up and placed her hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, tell me what it is.” She gently asked the Raven-haired woman. The two women spoke of a ritual in which a child would be conceived and Alistair or Loghain had to be the recipient.

Olett nodded, her heart raced, asking Morrigan what she needed to know, “Thank you.” she managed when she reached the door, "Had Flemeth ever spoken of Deedolit of Felwithe?" The Witch nodded then shook her head quickly, Olett's shoulders sagged then she left Morrigan alone.

Deedolett hurried to Loghain "Another story?" 

"No, I came to ask you something of great importance." She went to explain and he heard her out, she was met with his grumble and a shake of his head. 

Bidding him goodnight she found herself standing outside of Alistair’s door, hesitating as time was fleeting, she needed to talk to him, going over what she would say to him as she stood there, her hand knocked on the door.

Surprise shone in his eyes, “You’re here.”

“We need to talk, time is fleeting.” She slipped in the door past him.

A short while later he left the bedchamber looking back as he closed the door behind him. Olett sat on his bed, pushing the thought of the friend she made first, outside of Kinloch, to ensure they both would see the dawn after the battle ended, “It’s not selfish is it, what would Deedolit have done?” the thought lulled her to sleep. Sometime later she awoke to the shifting of weight in the bed Alistair laying next to her, “Did I disturb you, you will not believe what happened.”

She turned to face her friend on the large canopy bed yawning ready to sleep again, “I am sorry, Go to sleep Alistair we have to march at dawn.” Soon as she saw Alistair nod they both went to sleep.  
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

All of the months’ prior to studying, searching, and scrying the day spent in the great halls of the Plane of Knowledge library, a stable portal was finally ready, they just needed a few more components. It was late into the night the twins and Lili’Enyel had already fallen asleep hours ago. Xellexes took the High elf woman’s hands squeezing them gently and placed them on his forehead.

“Tomorrow we will be in some tower in the middle of a lake you’ve been to once before. I can scarcely believe it. I am truly pleased I could be a part of this with you, cousin.” He released her hands, rubbed his face as he yawned, and stretched his stiff back.

The lady followed suit with a yawn herself, “Yes, I can hardly wait. Do you think we have enough provisions?” she started to worry again and he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

“Bed, tomorrow.” He pointed to her empty bed in the room they had been using and he plopped down on his at the same time. 

“Goodnight my dear.” He soon was asleep.

She lay awake a few minutes more thinking she should get the mounts they may need, not wanting to forget anything she made a mental list of what she wanted to bring and slowly drifted off to sleep finally.   



	2. The Hero(s) of Ferelden.

_ 9:30 Month 12 - Haring of the Dragon Age, 12 pm. _

As the sun crawled along with the city of Denerim hidden behind the smoke clouds that poured up and around the city, it was hit hard. A total state of chaos dead littered the streets – human, elf, and darkspawn alike, buildings crumbling under the weight of the onslaught of barraging ogres, and fires that scattered about the city from Emissaries lighting it with an unholy glow.

The smell of charred flesh and the thick metallic taste of blood filled everyone’s nostrils as it covered every nook and cranny of the Blight torn city. Deedolett and her group fought during most of the morning, the darkspawn still came, the reinforcements were helping to thin them out tending to the stragglers that the Blight companions plowed through, tired and weary they fought until a path was clear to the front gates of Fort Drakon.

Leliana slumped against a partly crumbled wall of a former shop that was still intact, “I am tired, so very tired.” She took a thankful drink from her water skin passing it to Zevran who sat next to her, also drinking heavily of the skin.

“Yes - we must rest, the soldiers - seemed to clear a path - we should be safe for now.” Zevran said between swallows.

Deedolett was feeling dizzy from all the lyrium she drank from the morning’s battle and she laid a tired head on Leliana’s lap. Wynne was helping other healers in assessing everyone’s state, minor cuts and bumps, nothing major that needed serious attending to. 

Alistair sat with his back to a burnt wall looking amongst his comrades still very deep in thought, as they were all exhausted. It was evident that the city was going to need serious repair if they survived. He looked over to Deedolett as she rested. He regretted his actions during the Landsmeet and hoped that soon she would allow him to apologize for his hasty actions – if the ritual did not fail. 

Shale was standing guard along with Sten, who for once took a knee to rest. Morrigan was resting close to Deedolett and Oghren leaned on Tengu – Olett’s faithful mabari, who she rescued many months ago while cleaning his ax. 

Deedolett shifted from her spot on Leliana’s lap with a pained look on her face, “We move in an hour, it should provide enough time for us to recover. We have to push to the Fort Riordan and everyone is counting on us.” As she rubbed her head willing the spinning to stop, all murmured their agreement. 

They ate light and drank light for the hour they rested with the fighting continuing on in the distance around them. Deedolett, Leliana, Wynne, and Alistair started to pray for a miracle as they desperately needed, they pressed forward until they came face to face with two massive Hurlock Generals it was a tough fight, the two Wardens took the brunt of scrapes with the healers helping to keep them safe.

Olett took a deep gash to her thigh falling to the ground she screamed in pain as she lost control of her ice storm spell, not seeing the Shade coming in for the kill. Alistair relieved the demon of his head quickly turning his attention to the elven magi being looked over.

“Will she be alright?” His voice colored with concern.

“Yes, Your Highness.” One of Kinloch Hold’s mages said as he addressed her wound.

Olett’s eyes flashed an odd color for the briefest moment, recovering with just a dull throbbing pain she was helped to her feet, “We need to press on.” Her voice sounded a bit off. But none caught it, not even herself.

And pressed on they did, for as soon as they opened the tall gates of Fort Drakon more Darkspawn awaited them within as well as its leader the Archdemon looming overhead.  
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

_ Month 12 - Deadening, Season of Decay, Starpyre Calendar of Norrath, Month 12 - Haring, 9:30 of the Dragon Age. _

Saying goodbye is never easy, not knowing if you will see your friends when you return. The two High elves made their way to the High elf city of Felwithe saying a bittersweet farewell to their families.

The Wood elves to Kelethin going to their respective guild houses in the vast treetop city, gathering extra supplies for the journey ahead, with the Half elf departing to Qeynos to the hidden protected village of Surefall Glade and to the home she shared with the others within the city of Qeynos making sure it was left in good hands upon their possible return.

Meeting up once again as the sun was casting its brilliant nightly colors across the clouds and sky, the quintet stood together once more in the Plane of Knowledge ready to depart.

“We are all set, yes?” The high elf woman spoke as she searched for anything possibly missing.

The others followed suit, checking to see if nothing is forgotten, as Xellexes summoned a portal, followed by a column of lightning that crackled around the newly formed gate spell that pulsed as it awaited entry - the gate started to glow and shift. 

It emanated a purple and red aura within the center shown their destination a lone tower in the center of a lake, memorizing the new gate spell – Tenkou and Xellexes scribed it into their books, Deedo pulled a large clear stone from her pocket, holding it near the portal she reached her hand through, pulling her hand back the crystal was blue in color. Placed it in a black ermine lined bag, stowing it in her pocket again.

The Lady cast levitation on the others and finally herself, with a few more casts of various shielding, sight, and mana - with a nod they stepped through the portal one by one. The portal closed behind them with a brilliant flash of blue-lavender light. 

They found themselves a few moments after the last stepped from Norrath into Thedas hovering over a lake looking around briefly, they saw that it was night and only the light of the full moon to guide them, they walked to the land where the tower stood.   
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

_ Thedas, 11:30 pm, Month 12 - Haring of the Dragon Age. _

Kinloch Hold was quiet - more so now that most of the senior and full magi were off headway to Denerim to stop the Blight. Cullen was asleep in his quarters, fitful sleep tossing and turning he woke with a start.

“Not again.” He muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow, it was the same dream he kept having after Deedolett came back some months ago, saved their tower home from Uldred’s attack. He kept reliving the hate filled anger he felt and kept seeing the look of hurt in her eyes, for she didn’t know what he had endured nor for how long.

All Cullen prayed for now is that she is safe and he can apologize properly if he ever gets the chance. Shaking his head, shifting to sit on his bedside trying not to disturb a few fellow Templars that also survived, who were sound asleep, he reached over and took out the wooden box she gave to him just before she left the tower with the Grey Warden Duncan.

He lifted the lid still fascinated by the exotic trinkets inside; ten pieces of a silvery metal coin, a few folded pieces of parchment with beautiful writing penned with metallic ink, several various cuts, and colors of sparkling gems with some assorted jewelry. 

He pulled one of the necklaces out, a perfect rose colored stone the chain it was attached to was a sight, it was a very light translucent metal light and cool to the touch. He slipped it around his neck feeling a bit more relieved as he wore it, a sense of peace. Cullen had thought it was a little piece of her with him. 

With a clammed sigh he went to close the lid and from the corner of his eye a bright flash of light shone and dimmed slowly walking over to the slit window, Cullen blinked as the light completely subsided there were five figures hovering over the lake. When the figures started towards the solid ground he panicked.

Fearing the worst he quickly ran to Knight Commander Greagoir office. As he passed several of his brothers, his bare feet hitting the stone floor he skidded to a stop in front of the office and with a hasty knock walked in not waiting for a response.

Greagoir sat behind his desk going over paperwork he looked up to see Cullen sweating and flushed, “What is it, I am busy and really do not have time…”

Cullen cut him off without trying to sound too harsh, “The lake…. five figures…hovering over the lake…from a flash of light, they are coming this way!” he said breathing heavily through his nose.

Greagoir rose from his desk, another knock on his door halted the Knight Commander's thoughts about Cullen’s sudden interrupted confession. 

“Enter.” He said, snapping at the person on the other side of the door.

A young Templar Ser Gilmore entered the room, “There are…people here.” He paused to choose his words wisely.

“What is it Gilmore who?” Visibly aggravated Greagoir crossed his arms over his chest.

Ser Gilmore took a deep breath, “Lady Deedolit of Felwithe...” He said, finally sounding confused.

A confused look showed on the two other men in the office, “Both of you come with me, no better yet, Gilmore go gather some of the other Templars, Cullen come with me.” As he came around his desk, leading the way to the Towers’ main doors with Cullen padding right on his heels.   
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

_ 10:55 pm Month 12 - Haring of the Dragon Age. _

Atop Fort Drakon, the Archdemon circled above with Senior Warden Riordan on its back, he managed to tear a wing of the beast as it roared careening to the very top of the fort, throwing Riordan off its back killing the man impaling him on the spiked barricade leading to the fell dragon.

They moved his body to a place that would be safer, they pressed on.

With its darkspawn snapping, snarling, and growling cutting down soldiers, who made the attempt to lessen the burden that was to face their King and Warden Deedolett. Arl Eamon right by their side in the fray was there as well as First Enchanter Irving with mages from the Circle Tower.

Dalish came from their places in the great wood, the Dwarven King Bailen brought to an army of his own, weaponsmiths, guards, commoners and nobility, all who gave their word came to the Warden’s aide. So many people she came across for this moment stood by her side, her friends, the army she helped gather from the time she woke in the Korcari Wilds hut of Flemeth, and her daughter Morrigan, stood side by side in the face of the beast.

Murmured prayers came from several as they charged forth, battle cries came from all directions, bodies from both sides lay everywhere - it was going to be a very, very long night.

11:00 pm ~

_ BOOM… _ was the sound the dragon made as it came crashing to the ground as it tried to land on top of Deedolett; Alistair tackled her to the ground covering her head before he rose to continue his onslaught.

The elven mage scrambled to her feet, she tripped on the hem of her robe, sliding on a long grease trail from a fell barrel crashing headlong into oncoming darkspawn, causing them to stumble back scattered on top of one another, she grinned then grimaced holding her side as she stood, the sound of metal clanking on the ground alerted the others, Olett raised her hand, twenty blades flew into the air above her collecting from various spots near her, bringing her hand down pinning, and injuring them as they tried to dodge out of the way.

Just as quickly a rabbit hopped from its pouch on Olett's hip, it then bounded quickly around to freeze the Maker-less sods as they froze solid in place, followed by the heavy pounding of her charging Mabari colliding with them shattering them to chunks of ice and blood.

She heard a roar, behind her the Archdemon spewed a hellish flame of black and purple, it called raining fire to keep itself alive and the attackers at bay. Morrigan and Deedolett freezing it in place for a time as it tried to flee to the air. The others were killing darkspawn at various points on the roof of the Fort, Wynne and several other Magi concentrated on healing. As spells flew from all directions, soon darkspawn numbers showed signs of dwindling the Archdemon was alone focusing attacks upon the monster Deedolett took to the ballista that could surely concentrate more damage.

“Morrigan, Wynne enchant the archers to slow it down… ice!” she shouted as she stripped herself of her wet outer robe and ran leaping over bodies to the ballista, “Sten help me!” she shouted to the Qunari Warrior. He cut down darkspawn as he made his way to Olett, he used his strength to push and aimed the ballista towards the dragons’ chest. “Do not stop firing, we have to weaken it.” She was hoarse and tired as she called orders to the others who were loading, who nodded affirmatively. 

She moved in closer between the ballista and the dragon she raised her hands above her head, heatwaves formed around her fingers a small gathering of cloud sent tiny arches of lightning to her fingertips, hearing the loud creaking of wood and metal releasing, time seemed to slow, she looked up releasing the gathered energy of lightning type flames that surrounded the large wooden bolt. That weakened the hard scales on its breast.

“Keep firing!” She croaked, Leliana aimed for its wings to tear the skin so it would not try to take wings out of their mages range. Zevran pierced the back of its legs applying poisons to weaken it more; he was knocked out of the way by a kick Zevran slid lying unconscious into one of the turrets of the fort. Loghain covered Zevan’s previous position, cursing his age, he fired volleys of arrows ripping the beast's wings.

Oghren rushed with ax in hand swinging wildly hacking at the hind legs causing a decent amount of tears to the skin and muscles as well.

_ THWANG  _ the sound of the ballista as it shot through the air shredding the demon's left wing joint breaking it at its wing. The Archdemon let out an ear piercing roar as it started to thrash about whipping its head to spew more flames in the attacker’s direction. The older mage Wynne was some feet away when Zevran went down she was already heading to him to tend his wounds. 

_ THWANG  _ another pierced along the spine of the dragon exposing the flesh beneath, it was weakened sure enough; it was staggering head hanging low as it swayed from the pain. They managed to slow him, several fighters shot ropes tied to the ballista that pierced through its scales holding him in place.

Alistair saw his moment, he and Shale were moving the injured out of the fray as fast as they could. It was now or never he headed for a long sword that was going to end the miserable demon’s life once and for all, Deedolett seeing this took off from the other direction. They reached the sword at the same time, each with a hand on the hilt.

Alistair covered in blood yanked the sword from the Magi “No, I refuse to let you do this I saw the look in your eyes, I must do this.” he shouted shaking his head tears filled his eyes, all the possible horrible and hard to swallow thoughts he had from the night before, he was certain the ritual was a ruse. He can leave the Kingdom to the former Queen he had locked up within the castle.

Deedolett stepped back shaking her head, putting some distance between them, raised her hand to his face, her rabbit coating his feet in a thick layer of ice, he released the sword swinging trying to stop the rabbit but he was frozen to his waist, creeping up faster but it was too late. Before his ears and face covered, “Ferelden needs her King.” She said as she summoned a long sword its blade danced with runes.

Gripping the sword with a hand tightly around the hilt, she ran dragging the sword as it created sparks along the stone roof, she summoned a spell wishing to gain more speed closing the gap between her and the dragon, the ones nearest looked to her as they all swore they say her fly on nearly translucent wings. She held tight to the sword raising it above her head, she plunged the sword in twisting her body she dragged the blade from its chest to tail spilling its contents on the stone below. 

With another eardrum-shattering roar, the dragon raised upon its hind legs as it jerked from shock with a bolt of lightning and flame aimed at its exposed portion of its back it fell with a sickening thud as it lay twitching trying to lift its once beautiful head. Deedolett floated to the front of the felled beast. She looked it in the eye, raised the sword high above her head, throwing it down like a javelin, and impaled the Blight leader in the skull. Pointing an elegant finger at the sword the beast twitched wildly a thin flame shot from her finger, lighting the sword and cooking the archdemon from within.

12:01 am Month 1 - Wintermarch, 9:31 of the Dragon Age ~

Thunder sounded as the winds shifted as clouds swirled overhead the sky lit briefly, then a sudden column of light pierced through the clouds striking where the Archdemon lay dead, catching the elf unaware in the process. Encased in the light she could not move she felt as her body was on fire, she screamed as her body convulsed. 

Losing concentration on the spell shortly after being hit, Alistair could be heard screaming after her from when she froze him, as a few of their companions went to approach to try to free her halted as the light pulsed hindering any form of rescue. Olett screams increased, she raised further into the air her head thrown back, body limp, the violent screaming that continued to be uttered from her hurt those who looked on.

With each pulse of light, her screams grew more agonizing and without warning a shockwave threw the living and dead about like rag dolls, the reverb nauseated several when they came to shortly after. The group sat up slowly, some holding their heads and others their stomachs. It seemed that everyone was well enough to examine the situation.

The Archdemon lay charred, as trails of smoke danced into the winds, unmoving undoubtedly dead the Fifth Blight had ended.

Shale was helping Wynne and Zevran to stand, Leliana checked on the Arl and First Enchanter. Oghren kicked the demon's tail for good measure, Alistair stumbled as he ran to the dead heap of dragon searching frantically for Deedolett, swinging around spotted her, she was unconscious, cradled in Sten’s arms, as he was propped up against parapet he uncovered her head, he managed to catch her as she was blown back.

“No…. No... No no no no no, please no!” he shook his head as he approached Sten, Sten just looked at the still form of the girl in his arms and just stared.

Alistair put the back of his hand to her forehead, she was cold he felt no pulse, “WYNNE!” he shouted panic-stricken. “WYNNE!”

The senior magi came as quickly as she could, “Sten lower her gently.” The Qunari did as instructed and Wynne began to work her magic, assessing if she was in fact comatose. 

The others gathered around watching helplessly as the healer waved her hands over their leader. First Enchanter Irving watched in horror as she lay. Several minutes had passed Leliana was in tears as she watched her drop to her knees, trying to will her friend to consciousness. Zevran placed a hand on Alistair’s shoulder as the two watched the lady they admire lay motionlessly.

Wynne grew weary and ceased her casting; she wiped her brow then placed a hand on Deedolett’s forehead. “I am unsure her pulse is faint, she will not wake anytime soon.”

“Sten please carry her back to the palace. We have done well.” The older woman solemnly said as she was helped up once more. Alistair called for the soldiers who could walk and stand to start moving the others; tomorrow they will start the rebuilding and cleanup process.


	3. The things we hold dear.

_ 10:50 pm Month 12 - Haring, of the Dragon Age _

As Greagoir and Cullen made their way down to the foyer of the tower to greet the visitors awaiting them, several Templars were standing semi circle around the five armed strangers, Greagoir watched as the group stood patiently waiting, he then walked forward between the strangers and his Templars to address the guest.

“My name is Knight-Commander Greagoir and I would like you to state your business here.” He tried to sound less annoyed as possible.

The statuesque female stepped forwards extending a gloved hand in greeting. 

“Well met, we have come seeking one of our own.” When the gesture was refused she swept her hand in motion to the companions behind her.

Perplexed, the Knight – Commander scoffed, “One of your own?” he looked at the female leader with skepticism, “I am unsure whom you are referring to.”

Cullen watching from behind Greagoir, felt as if he had heard this stranger’s voice before, pitch slightly differs but altogether familiar.

Shifting slightly, she continued as cordially as possible, “I am looking for a young girl, her age possibly fifteen years of age, Deedolett.” She admitted.

Greagoir feeling a little more annoyed now, “I know of her, but you are?” His voice remained firm.

She turned her head to the group behind her – remained quiet, nodded their consent.

The second tallest, with a long polished wooden staff that crackled with red energy on his back, his short silver hair shifted back in place, tapered ears, sapphire eyes holding a hint of mischief against his pale peach skin.

“Xellexes Silvercloud of Felwithe, cousin of our Lady.” He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

The next had an elegantly carved bow translucent and gold, it looked too big for its owner. Her short silver-lavender hair ruffled from her tucking her hair behind her slightly pointed ears, her lavender eyes, enhancing her tanned skin held a firm gaze to the strangers before her.

“Lili’Enyel Swiftleaf of Surefall Glade, daughter of our Lady.” She bowed her head slightly not taking her eyes off the Commander.

The two shortest with mahogany tresses that fell past their shoulders, each bright, deep peridot eyes containing curiosities taking in all of the people in their presents, warm honey skin making their eyes brighten more.

“Ruroni Swiftleaf of Kelethin, daughter of our Lady.” She had an elegant lute carved with delicate designs embedded gems strapped to her back, and a scabbard on her hip looking much too young for wielding a weapon of any kind.

“Tenkou Swiftleaf of Kelethin, daughter of our Lady.” She had an odd looking wooden crook with vines twisted around, little sparks of pale blue lightning arched along the length of her staff faintly. They bowed at the same time, warm identical smiles playing at both of their lips. 

The woman that stood before Greagoir her head slightly bowed and a golden circlet settled right between her eyebrows within her warm starlight hair shimmering, long braided plat that wrapped around her neck and the remainder tucked in her cloak, a pair of warm aquamarine eyes looked back at the Commander. Her skin the warmest kiss of cinnamon glowing against the torchlight. Her face is dreamily familiar, making Cullen stare unabashedly.

“Templars still distrustful of mages, Lady Deedolit Swiftleaf of Felwithe.” She bowed her head once again, the gem that dangled sparkled brightly when the torchlight hit it. Everyone around gasped whispering amongst themselves as her name was announced.

“Deedo...” Cullen harshly whispered as he pushed his way to the front to stand next to the Knight Commander. 

“You know this name?” She asked as she raised a tapered eyebrow pointing to herself. Deedo had no idea that she was written about in the history books of Ferelden after she left for her home in Norrath, Maric saw that she was the famed mage who put King Maric back on his throne. Rumors circled that she may have died decades prior when she was no longer seen at Maric’s side, and the woman before them could not in the slightest be the same mage.

Cullen's mouth agape, as he nodded his head ever so slightly. Deedo’s eyes caught the shine of a gem from the torchlight in the foyer “This!” she walked to stand in front of Cullen pointing she reached for the necklace he wore.

“How did you come to this?” Deedo said, fingering the chain to place the gem in her gloved palm. Cullen leaned back slightly; she stood straight almost meeting his eye.

“It was given to me…” he stammered as she examined the stone.

“From my name… please tell me… I had crafted this and some others, with a few trinkets for my little girl.” She looked him in the eyes pleading as tears started to well.

Greagoir was a young man, a templar only when he first heard of the woman before him. He watched the woman, for he had heard of Deedolit of Felwithe, but she would be older, this woman looked not a day over twenty. He was not all too sure how to respond to the newcomers.

“I am who you need to speak with if you will come with me… all of you.” He nodded as Deedo turned her head to look at the older man. She nodded her return and then to the others behind her.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

The group – led by the Knight Commander headed to the second floor and to his office, Cullen followed behind the group assessing each of the strangers. He wondered why in the name of the Maker this woman looked similar to Deedolett, they even shared the same graceful gait, practically gliding through the corridors.

Once in the office the group stepped in, Deedo took the seat at the desk, Xellexes stood to her right and Tenkou to her left, Lili’Enyel stood nearest the door while Ruroni placed herself on the sill of the window, pulled the lute from her back strumming a soft song play filling the room with a warm relaxing essence.

Cullen went to enter when the knight commander halted him.

“Allow him to please I have some questions I would like to ask.” Deedo's words softened Greagoir’s expression, allowing Cullen to observe.

Once Greagoir was seated at the desk, he folded his hands as he assessed the woman before him. 

He inhaled deeply before he started his questions, so many he wanted to ask but with the First Enchanter helping Deedolett with the Blight, he would have to hold most until his return.

“You said your name is Deedolit of Felwithe, I have heard of such a person, have you helped secure King Maric’s throne?”

Deedo smiled graciously, her heart stinging briefly, “Yes I am and I did help him.” She nodded before she continued looking back at the man with the necklace, “If that is the case, then can you tell me where I can find the girl, your relationship with her?” 

Greagoir’s brow furrowed as he listened; visibly he was formulating questions and answers to give, if this is indeed  _ the _ Deedolit from then, then Deedolett with her strange powers,  _ ‘No Deedolett could just be named after her. _ ’ baffled “She came to us fifteen years ago. She has been gone from the tower for over a year and a half, she came back once as leader of the Grey Wardens.” 

Now it was Deedo’s turn to look confused, “Fifteen years how is that possible, she was but three when taken from me. Were my calculations off? Grey Wardens? She is a Druid then?” Sounding awed.

Greagoir assured her she was not what she said, Druid, whatever that may be. He went to explain what a Grey Warden actually was, from his knowledge; he could see she was rather proud that the girl was doing something so righteous, both men looked and the questions began.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ 12:02 am Month 1 - Wintermarch, 9:31 of the Dragon Age ~ _

As the minutes ticked by from her spot by the window, Ruroni noticed a faint light in the distance reaching the darkened skies, she motioned for Lili to note the odd phenomenon. Cullen watched on as the older girl summoned a spell – his skin tingle slightly, but barely noticeable, she gasped then reached the man known as Xellexes, he too went to the window pulling a small telescope from his robes, they conversed quietly amongst each other, “It isn’t lightning.” was said, shrugging as the two young women's response he turned to Deedo excusing himself leaned in her ear.

“Pillar of light, you do not recognize it?” She excused herself and went to the window; she leaned on the sill following the finger of the Ranger. Deedo straightened up and pointed out into the distance, 

“What lies in that direction? There was a light my friends told me and it is unknown to anything we would be familiar with.”

Cullen spoke up after watching them silently for a time, “Denerim, home of our new King Alistair.” 

Deedo’s jaw tightened, “New King? Where is Maric, and Loghain, Prince Cailan… Where is Deedolett?” 

Greagoir went to speak but his mouth snapped shut, she was that Deedolit and she knew nothing of what has happened during the past thirty five years. Cullen spoke quicker than Greagoir could, “Who is she to you?” his heart thrummed as he looked into the eyes of the familiar elf woman, his palms started to sweat from the worry in the woman’s voice.

“Ruroni, Tenkou, Lili…Please stand close, Xellexes Denerim.” Deedo hung her head slightly as she looked back out of the window, the three girls did as told without a word. 

Greagoir watched them raising his hand to dispel Xellexes of his magic, Deedo pulled her ring from her neck. The Knight Commander gasped, the symbol of the Theirin house.

“Now tell us how you know of any of them?” The Knight Commander prodded.

She gazed in his direction then sighing, her stomach twisted, this was to be where she found her. All the years she missed, she patted Xellexes hand reclaiming her seat.

With a long pause, “She is my daughter, was stolen from me, I know Maric from saving his life, and getting him back on the throne from Meghren. I was there when Meghren died!.” Shaking her head, Deedo needed to leave, she could feel it.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Sten laid Deedolett down in the bed that had been prepared for her, in haste, once they arrived in the castle. Chairs were set about the room for two persons at a time, food and drinks brought in. Handmaids scurried about cleaning and dressing her per order of Alistair. Alistair had people sent out to find a solution to what exactly happened, as far as Wynne surmised Olett was sleeping. 

The First Enchanter with his mages were granted a stay in the Arl's estate in Denerim, the new King pleading they look into the situation once they had sufficient rest. 

Alistair took it upon himself the first watch with Wynne, followed by Leliana and Zevran. With word sent out that the Archdemon had been defeated, it would be just a matter of time before the whole of Thedas heard.

Alistair refused to leave her side even when it came time for the shift change in the morning, Leliana and Wynne coaxed him into getting some rest and promised they would wake him if something happened.

There she lay still, no visible movements, she looked so peaceful, something none of the Blight companions saw. Alistair woke up and remembered the night he went to fulfill a near improbable task when he met Loghain in the halls. 

_ "Maybe something went wrong and she never wakes."  _ Alistair felt his anger rise, Morrigan disappeared leaving no trace when they found Warden Susana unconscious. "Maybe they planned this? Guard." Alistair thought bitterly aloud, bringing the old General before him, finding answers to questions as to why there seemed to be a sense of familiarity between the two.

Alistair led Loghain to the chambers Olett is occupying, surprised he was allowed entry, he looked at the girl lying there, shaking his head he took an empty chair dragging it to the bedside, walking past the redheaded Bard, giving a quizzical look to Alistair who held his hand up in response. Loghain's blue eyes tired, ignoring the others in the room, “You look just like her, Deedolit. When you awake, I will tell you this tale again. Deedo saw through me, she would be ashamed of me if she were here.”  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Loghain told the tale of when Deedo had shown just how powerful she was, they had just secured Gwaren, “She was homesick, her feelings started to develop for Maric, I and anyone around could see it, she did her best to deny it.” When the room fell silent Wynne, Eamon, Zevran came in checking on the Warden's status, seeing the man who had allowed unspeakable things, was telling a tale of the Hero named Deedolit of Felwithe.

Alistair was confused, even he heard of the elven mage who helped his father to the throne, but to hear it from someone who was there, even he could allow this. Loghain is a stern man, who says little, but lights up when he sees this girl, he cannot help but tell of his friend who showed him a fraction of her world. "She called herself an Enchantress, for that's what she was, people were drawn to her, just a look at her and you felt at ease. We both had a rough go, she felt the same as I." Loghain laughed, as he continued his story.  
  


~o~o~

_ 8:98 of the Blessed Age. _

_ Deedo had been on Thedas in Ferelden for three years, in that time she regretted one thing, rejecting Maric’s advances after she had gotten to know him, she became more confused about whether she should even try to get back to her world, her home. _

_ Home she was displaced and she seemed to linger longer near Maric or in times of comforting silence, Loghain, this was one such night that the young enchantress needed to cheer up not only herself but her silent friend. _

_ She missed home badly, she pulled her music box from her cloak listening to it while she made a broth for Maric to ease his pain, healing magics were one thing, but numbing the pain, she knew how to at least do this, again, for her head and heart strong friend. _

_ Deedo caught Rowen near Maric’s tent, the pretty human dressed in a beautiful red gown, Deedo went to speak but saw the pain in the young woman’s eyes, then she heard soft moaning coming from the tent to her right. Her heart tightened, Deedo silently walked away, pouring the bowl of medicinal broth out, “He seems to have no need of this now.”  _

_ Going in search of Rowen, to see if she was well, caught Loghain and the woman in question in a conversation of their own. Rowen fled tears in her eyes as she hurried past Deedo. _

_ Loghain stood watching Rowan’s back, he straightened seeing Deedo’s approach, he nodded, she nodded in return. _

_ “You as well it seems, does love hurt like you are feeling now?” She asked the moonlight catching in her warm sad eyes, Loghain cleared his throat and his gaze followed back to the woman he had grown fond of. He turned to hear soft music playing from Deedo seeing in her hands a metallic object lit by the light of the moon, small gems dotted twinkled on a rectangular in shape. _

_ Deedo looked to him and smiled, “I wish to show you something, have no fear, nothing will harm anyone, my word.” She nodded the sound of a bear growling coming from near Maric’s tent, a sharp shrill, Deedo stifled a giggle, she tapped Loghain’s elbow inclining her head for him to follow, the music grew louder, and several people at the camp starting to rouse. Another bear appeared from the right, as she led them down the path, two more bears and joined by a few more, growling, their large bodies plodding ahead and behind them, then she started to sing. _

_ ‘Dancing bears.” She smiled while several more people were awake and watching bears on their back legs upright dancing, twirling, growling, the music getting even louder for them to hear. _

_ Maric rose to poke his head from his tent, saw the two of them heading down the path, sore he dressed and followed behind, disturbing the elven woman he just bedded. _

_ ‘Painted wings.’ The bears turn to fairies, children in the camp clapping wide eyed and giggling seeing the fae dance about with marvelous delicate wings. _

_ ‘Things I always remember, and a song my mother sings, once upon evening embers.” She poked one child's nose who giggled as she smiled brightly. _

_ ``Someone held me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm.” The fairy who danced about shimmered into silver like water spray with horses running about, Deedo waved her hands, making the scene bigger for them to all see. Wilhelm came from his tent, Rowan appeared from where she had headed, her father, Arl Rendon emerged from his tent and stood looking on. Several of the Rebel camp looked on with gasps as they reached out to touch the illusions produced before them.  _

_ ‘Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories,’ the horses scattered and landed on the ground in shimmering splendor into other figures, various people, in finery, dancing around.  _

_ Deedo swept her hands from her sides raising them high above her head, and they were transported to a vast ballroom, polished smooth marble floors, rich dark woods sculpted and scrolled in intricate swirls, tiny crystals catching the light, tall windows a high ceiling with vines hanging that formed beautiful chandeliers, candle lights, warmed the dark night for them to see, paintings of a King, Queen, and Princess, several of the Elven family lined the walls. _

_ Elves, tall elegant dancing together, greeting Deedo with bows she removed her cloak, her overgrown, pure white gossamer, sheer with royal blue dress beneath, she danced with them. Maric looked on in awe, her long hair the color of starlight, she pulled from its ties flowing playfully, she looked as if she were glowing in the moonbeams, as she rushes to a man and woman, with a younger man smiling on, greeted shortly by a young looking couple who looked like the elves in camp. _

_ Her smile widened, she was home, Felwithe her mind projected the last ball she attended before she stumbled into Thedas forest.  _

_ ``Someone held me safe and warm, horses prancing through silver storms.” She waved her hands and the people pointed to the silver horses that were woven in and around the dancers on the floor, This was the Felwithe Deedo knew, the home she now wants to go back to. She dances with the male elves on the dance floor seamless and synchronized with other equally elegant women. _

_ ‘Figures danced so gracefully, across my memories. Far away long ago, glowing dim as the embers, things my heart always knows things it now will remember.`` She projected Maric, Loghain, Rowen, and the Arl among the group in finery, they gasped in awe, she danced between their smiling faces. Stopping to see Maric among the crowd that had gathered. _

_ She walked slowly to the Prince, and smiled brightly, she curtsied low before him, Maric held his hand out, ‘And a song, I now sing…. Once upon evening’s embers.’ Deedo looked to his hand, then into his eyes of blue, her eyes glowing in the night. She had taken it many times when it was offered and she hesitated, she reached for him a hair’s breadth away, “Maric?” Katriel called. _

_ Deedo blinked, the vision faded, her breath hitched, heart hammering when she saw Katriel looking to Maric and then her. Deedo looked around standing, there were eyes on her, her face red with embarrassment, she swallowed hard. _

_ She withdrew her hand back quickly as if she were too close to a roaring fire, “I’m sorry.” she said quickly, then she ran her hair trailing playfully behind her, then the faint sound of flapping wings and a pure white long tailed crest dove flew up from the trees towards the river.  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

"I had a few of the group I led a search for her, when she was found she sought me out, _ I need to leave _ , she said. I could tell she was hesitant but, I would help her with that if needed. She never made it home until seven years after that night."  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ Thedas Month 5 - Bloomingtide, 9:26 of the Dragon Age. _

_ Deedolett was in the Circle, she was sitting with Jowan in the library helping him with one of the more difficult spells he had been having trouble with. _

_ “Alright, now you have to focus on what you need the spell to do, then once it is formed in your mind, you project.”  _

_ She demonstrated a miniature spell for him to see when the spell disappeared the second it was formed, she tried it once more and the same thing happened, they heard laughter behind them, when they looked up to see Cullen was doubled over trying his hardest to keep the laughter contained. _

_ “Ah, so now I see.” Deedolett stood up and began to cast again, in his unguarded direction, before he could dispel the spell he was chilled in place looking her in the eyes. _

_ Their turn to laugh as the Templar stood with a look of shock frozen on his face. Deedolett walked up to him placing a delicate finger on his cheek. _

_ “Having fun dispelling my spells Ser?” she smiled sweetly, as he slowly came around. _

_ “Miss Surana, I apologize I could not resist.” He smiled, shivering slightly from his chill. _

_ She giggled followed by Jowan, “Please no more I need to see him through this.” She turned back to her teaching. _

_ Deedolett looked from time to time to see Cullen still watching them, her to be exact, and soon it was time for lunch. Cullen had left some time earlier and had not returned; she and Jowan closed their books ending the study session. _

_ “Olett hurry up cook is serving my favorite today.” Jowan tugged at her robe sleeve leaving the books they used about the table. _

_ Deedolett looked at the table then to Jowan, she pointed at the books, “You are going to help me clean this up first.” She tugged her arm back. _

_ “Fine, if I miss out you will be making me some more.” He picked up a single book and put it back then dashed out of the door to the dining hall. _

_ “Jowan!” she harshly called after him as he scampered out of the library, she grinned shaking her head, then summoned a spell to hold the books for her so she could put them away. Her stomach growled as she put the last book in place.  _

_ Cullen came in after he asked Jowan where she was, catching her summoning the spirit to hold the books and follow her he was impressed, “How did you do that Miss Surana?”  _

_ She looked around, “Do what?” she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what he was talking about. _

_ “The spirit that carried the books for you, how did you do it?” he stood fixed on the spot behind her to see if he could see the form of the ‘thing’ behind her looking at him, the air wavered slightly but no definite form. _

_ “Oh, that well… it is air, I have others too.” Deedolett chuckled nervously “but how I found out about it… one day I was having a little difficulty carrying a few things when I was coming down the stairs, and I lost balance and went to catch myself, but when I looked up, the books and other things I lost grip of floated, I was thinking ‘Please do not fall’.” She hoped that it was a good explanation. _

_ Still a little confused, he nodded and asked her if there were other things it could do. Deedolett's stomach growled again and he looked at her; she blushed a rosy pink and excused herself. _

_ “I will walk with you to the dining hall if it is alright with you.” He prodded gently he was rewarded with a smile that made him weak in the knees. _

_ “I would like that Ser.”   
  
_

~O~O~O~O~

Greagoir and Cullen both sputtered, “D-daughter?” 

The Knight Commander finished “How is this even possible when she first arrived she had nothing but a wooden box.” He remembered the day in question. 

Deedolett was a tiny thing, found out in the snow of Wintermarch by the Tower doors. 

Deedo frowned if it was going to help her see Deedolett, again she may as well recall the tale once more. 

She revealed that she was taken from her, and she was the product of herself being kidnapped by a man she thought she trusted to find he had been working for someone else all along. The vile man she called friend used magic to subdue her, raped her unconscious body impregnating her. 

The details were fuzzy still but she knew she had a little girl even though most of it was a blur; the child looked so much like her that she did nothing to deny it.

The Knight Commander and Cullen felt like it was a ruse and could not have possibly happened until Deedo stood pushing her cloak behind her shoulders showing a faint scar along her taut abdomen where an incision had been made. The elven woman reached into her cloak and pulled her necklace with the King’s ring dangling for them to see, she found pulling a journal placing it on the desk opening it to the page that proved her words were indeed the truth.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ Thedas Month 3 - Drakonis, 9:30 of the Dragon Age. _

_ Deedolett had been summoned to the Harrowing chamber, it was late as all was quiet in the hall, save for a few Templar keeping watch, metal shifting as she passed them in the hall. Once she arrived, she looked balanced on a thin pin-like base with a bowl of singing liquid, lyrium.  _

_ Her focus shifted to the sound of a heavy sigh, she looked to her left, Cullen stood with the saddest expression emanating throughout his whole body. Cullen pointed a finger at himself and nodded. Deedolett smiled slightly, her attention was then shifted once more when a gentle hand pulled her elbow.  _

_ “Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him.”  _

_ They walked over to the lyrium and it was still singing. First Enchanter Irving tried to give her warning but was quickly cut off by the Knight Commander. Irving laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, he and Greagoir stepped back allowing her to prepare.  _

_ Cullen stepped next to her, as was his Commander’s instruction. The singing was too wondrous to notice his warmth next to her. Placing her hand in the liquid, she lifted her hand to see the lyrium seeping through her fingers and coated her hand. She smiled as the music covered her. _

_ Deedolett started to hum softly with it as it enveloped her in a brilliant flash of light. Cullen watched as she swayed, catching her before she fell, laying her on the blanket to keep the cold off her body. He drew his blade with a heavy heart, knowing she would pass but for her, it seemed a little excessive. _

_ A chill from Olett as she lay, a small rabbit appeared, shock on the faces of those in the room. This was a form of magic they had never seen, a materialized being, it then shifted to grow brown, roots, and vines. Small flowers sprouted from where it hopped about, took to shifting elements, ice, and earth. Bounding about it hopped to Cullen, he was looking at the creature as its tiny nose wriggled at him, it ducked away and made its way over to First Enchanter Irving bouncing around his feet. Timid it sniffed at Knight Commander Greagoir’s boot, hopping up with its frozen paw to tap the man on the nose.   
The older man blinked, it was reminiscent of when Olett was just a babe, her first time in the tower. She was under the influence of pure lyrium, still, faintly breathing; the rabbit hopped over to its mistress, landing on her chest and one great hop disappeared and in its place a fae drake, A tiny dragon with the brilliant colors of butterfly wings, warm airs surrounded the creature, they all looked on amazed by what the were witnessing. They knew the elf with them was different, but never knew how different until today, the fae drake blew a few rings of fire, flying through them as if it were fighting for their amusement.  _

_ Cullen focused on his charge, watched as her lidded eyes darted about, taking in her sleeping form she was as beautiful as when she was awake, stealing his facial expressions so as to not give off any signal of his ever-growing fondness for her. He felt a hand on his sword arm. _

_ A hushed whisper came from the Knight Commander “We all do boy.” _

_ Cullen looked at Greagoir questioningly before he turned his attention back to the girl lying next to his knee. The drake, now on his shoulder, trilled, rubbed his cheek, shifted once more in a puff of smoke, gone. _

_ Irving stepped up, her father of sorts, “You love her, we can see it in your eyes even though your face does not show it.” Irving chuckled slightly, Greagoir agreed.  _

_ Greagoir took the sword from his hand and sheathed it back to Cullen's back.  _

_ “Relax Ser, she is coming around.” They all looked as she stirred; she opened her eyes for the briefest moment the lyrium coated her aqua eyes silver, then her normal color came back just as quickly. _

_ “This girl is special, quickest Harrowing ever, her will is strong.” Irving smiled through his thick grey beard.  _

_ “Take her to her room. Her things need to be moved to the next floor.” Greagoir made sure Cullen had a good grip on her before he ordered the other Templars to move her things. _

_ Before Cullen stepped out of the chamber door the commander called his attention again, “Watch over her for a while, talk to her as she sleeps.” The older man nodded and left Cullen to his duty.  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~

Deedo nodded, "I will be back with word of Deedolett." 

She went to step through the portal, Cullen reached for her. "Please, it is late, it would be better to travel at first light." Breathless his opportunity presented itself, Greagoir left with a nod leaving Cullen with the group.

The Knight Commander arranged rooms for the guest a floor up, it was late into the night and the urge to go to Denerim was great. 

Cullen trailed behind them once more observing, Deedo turned her head slightly in his direction and nodded ever so slightly. Cullen cleared his throat as he approached the prepared rooms. 

The Knight Commander opened the door and walked them in, “I hope the room is to your liking, I am unsure as to when the First Enchanter will return until then Denerim is the last place she was heading.”   
  


~O~O~O~O~

The room was large and held five beds, a pillar in the center of the room with ample space for the basic needs, a fireplace heated the room from the left wall. The twins put their things down and began pulling off their boots climbing into one bed, as it faced the fireplace soon asleep with heavy sighs.

Xellexes took to the right side of the room near the window settling down after propping his staff at the foot of the bed, unclasping his cloak removing his robe going to remove his boots as well.

Lili’Enyel took the bed nearest Xellexes, she could see the sky from her position by the window, she leaned her bow against the wall, along with personal effects, then she pulled a large box from her bag and metal arrowheads, strips of leather, and shafts, creating arrows quickly and quietly.

Deedo removed her cloak laying it across the bed as well as her robe, the outfit she wore was vastly different from any he has seen before and during his life in the tower, her top was short clinging to her large breast, and it was low in the front light blue edged in gold. Her skirt – if one could call it such, of the same blue and gold, slit up the sides exposing her long shapely legs – dagger strapped to one thigh, her long torso was tight and showed her muscle tone, she was no ordinary magi she was too fit.

Her long hair the color of a clear nights' full moon, she kept it braided looped around her neck, once comfortable she let her hair fall behind her stopping just at her knees, it glowed in the light of the fireplace.

Cullen watched her closely; she looked so much like Deedolett it was uncanny; Deedolett was short about as tall as the twins he gathered. He watched as she tucked the twins in, unclasping their cloaks and kissing their foreheads as she covered them with a blanket. 

Deedo turned to Cullen as he stood by the door she nodded again with a smile and bade him sit with her. 

She sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled up a chair and sat, it felt natural to him and it felt right, he felt safe.

“Tell me, is she pretty?” she smiled as she reached over grabbing a box slightly similar to the one Deedolett gave him, it had small compartments and each small container held a gem or metal. 

“Very.” He closed his eyes as he hung his head, “You look like her…I mean…she looks like you.” He felt long, warm fingers touch his hand. He looked up to see her smile, the same smile that Olett has.

“She gave you the necklace you said.” She opened the box lid and pulled out a bar of translucent material she whispered and the bar was coated in a green light when she finished the bar glowed. Pulling her dagger, she proceeded to cut the bar like ripened fruit.

Cullen watched as she worked, molding the metal into a long thick chain, she pulled a rose-colored stone from the box and took some of the cut metal, and formed a small lion shape with the mouth opened wide. Deedo then fitted the stone into the mouth giving a firm press to hold the gemstone in place and created a clasp for the chain.

Deedo tugged on the clasp and it did not give, she put the dagger under her pillow and closed the box, handing the newly made necklace to Cullen once she turned her attention back to him.

“This is for you. Wear it in good health.” She smiled offering it for him to take.

“Thank you…” was all he could say, he watched her as she worked and was amazed at how quickly she did it. “She gave me the box the day she left, I had yet to open it. I only did so after she left a second time.” He admitted realizing that he never answered.

“She came seeking help for the Blight, also for a Dwarf named Dagna… she left after she saved the tower from Uldred’s corruption.” Cullen went to explain what happened at that time, while he slipped the new necklace over his ginger locks. “She saved me, us, that day, and I hurt her. I know I did…by saying some very unforgivable things… I made a confession I tried hard to bury, and wished to apologize to her. I doubted I would have gotten that chance if she will even forgive me.”

Deedo listened to him with a soft smile on her lips, Lili spoke to her mistress in a tongue unheard of, Deedo responded in kind with a quiet chuckle, their voices sounded like a soothing lullaby. Cullen just listened wondering how Deedolett was doing as his mind drifted.

Deedo pulled him from his thoughts, “You say you would like to make the journey with us, though I should know the way.” She smiled sincerely awaiting his response.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” He gave an assured nod.


	4. Dream a dream of...

Cullen left the elves a short time later to his room, he held the new chain he wore and looked at it with newfound interest. He reached his shared room, thoughts danced, they would be going to Denerim, and he would get the chance to seek Lady Surana's forgiveness. The thought just suddenly dawned on him, he had not asked permission from the Knight Commander nor did he know anything about the City he had been in Kinloch Hold for a many number of years.

The Templar groaned inwardly and ceased his packing; he went over to his bed sitting on the edge falling back slightly disappointed. He tugged the covers and settled under them looking at the fine lion head the elder Deedo made, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

In the Elven chamber, all was quiet – except Lili'Enyel's soft snoring, Deedo lay in the strange bed of the Circle thinking of the day to come, with the first and last time she was here.  
  


_ ~o~o~ _

_ Thedas 8:97 of the Blessed Age. _

_ Maric had been keeping Deedo closer to him, she was beautiful, she not only saved him many times, but she had also been helping save everyone dear to him, save herself, they came to Kinloch Hold, Deedo chose to walk beside his horse. _

_ “Tell me of Kinloch, are we heading there yes?”  _

_ Maric nodded “Yes, it is home of mages, human and elven alike, under the watch of the Chantry Templars.” He remembers some things from his teachings and what better way to prove his knowledge than when a lovely lady asks him. _

_ “They are neutral to most things, but if I can get them to side with us, then the better.” _

_ Deedo smiled, “I live in a grand city with visitors from other races, with our King’s guardsmen protecting us.” She could hear Maric sputter hastily apologizing. _

_ “I mean no offense, my Lady.” He looked to see her aqua jewel eyes full of amusement, “You poke fun at me?” _

_ “I do, I am an elf, the way you say such things makes me think you think less of us.” She nodded proudly. _

_ “I could never think less of you, I wish to give you a few things when I manage, I will show how much I do think of you.” Maric had stopped his horse, dismounting to walk with her for a time, holding his arm for her to take. Deedo politely refused, warm her cheeks felt with him so near, a pleasant feeling caused a smile to remain on her face.  _

_ "Maric, this land is beautiful, I have seen the seasons change, I must say I will have to explore my world when I am able to go back."  _

_ Maric paled, "You would leave, I admit I hadn't thought about what it would be like if you left."  _

_ Deedo smiled, looking at Maric trying to get him from his thoughts, "I am here now, I am certain we will be together for a while."  _

_ She slipped her hand to hold his armored arm, he smiled feeling his heart swell as they made their way to Kinloch Hold.  
  
_

_ ~o~o~ _

"I will finally get to see you, the young woman that you are, and it seems that Cullen is enamored with you, truly. Maybe I can find out what happened to Maric and Loghain as well" The high elf whispered, closing her eyes for the night.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ "Cullen, if, and I know this is going to sound odd, if we were not here in the tower and out in the world, do you think that we would have met?" Deedo looked up from the book she was reading, to look at the back of Cullen's rust-colored hair. _

_ He shifted from his position near the door and turned to look at her, with a puzzled expression on his face. _

_ "Why do you ask?" _

_ Propping her chin on her hand she thought about it and then waved the book she was reading so he could see the cover. _

_ 'Fate.' _

_ "Ah." Was all he could say, "Well that is tricky, I believe that people are meant to cross paths in life eventually, so I would have to say yes IF we were out there... then it would be possible to meet." He leaned in a little closer so no one could hear, she smelled of Honeysuckle in the summer. _

_ Deedo blinked and smiled, "Ser I always find something new about you every time we talk, and here I did not think that you believed in this, Oh mighty Andrastian, it goes against your teachings." She rose from her seat to get a snack from the kitchens. He followed her to face the door once more. _

_ She stopped before him tilted her head, with a smirk on her face, "I do believe you are blushing." She then pressed the book into his breastplate and left for a snack. _

_ His face burned with fever as he watched her disappear down the hall. "Well, well someone has it bad." A voice sang-song from behind him, a tall blonde mage smirked as he watched the Templar turn four shades of crimson in three seconds. _

_ The mage trotted off after the young elven woman leaving Cullen fiercely trying to regain composure.  
_

~O~O~O~O~

_ Deedo was reading near the window in the grand library, where Cullen found her, she looked so peaceful and perfect, he did not want to disturb her reading.  _

_ "Deedolett?" Cullen tentatively called a few feet away from her. _

_ She looked up, placing her finger in the spot she last read, "Oh, hello." She had not heard him approach the book and was too fascinating to put down. _

_ "The First Enchanter asked if you could go to the nursery to see the new twins that arrived." He looked at the book in her hand, then to her face. _

_ "Twins?" She hopped down from the sill and handed him the book as she made her way to the door, "Oh, that book I will need back later if you do not finish it first." She then hurried to the nursery _

_ He turned the book overlooking at the title, 'Lucid Fade' _

_ Opening the book where she left off, 'Fade-walking' Cullen stood for a moment reading just a small paragraph.  _

_ 'Fade-walking is a way to communicate with others by either being conscious or unconscious- close and vast distances. One must first master the conscious state before trying to communicate to those you wish to see. Be it a simple desire to see them, or they are in need of help. _

_ It is a meditative process varying from person to person, but once mastered, you can enter the dreams of others, and it will be as though you are standing there with them. _

_ Every touch, taste, the smell is more intense than the living world, it is also said that one can lose themselves to the feelings that they create or are provided.' _

_ "Every touch, taste, and smell." Cullen's mind started to wonder. _

_ "Oh, Maker!" He blushed as he promptly marked the place for Deedo and returned to his duties.  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~

Cullen awoke he slowly opened his amber eyes to the partly darkened ceiling,  _ 'Dream-walking, why would I dream about that?'  _

Seeing that he was not going to be going back to sleep, the sun was creeping casting colors of deep pinks and blues. He went to his dresser and pulled the books from their hiding spot under his tunics. He kept them but saw plenty of ware from his thumbing through, lighting a candle he sat back onto his bed and started to read.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ Thedas Month 1- Wintermarch, 9:31 of the Dragon Age. _

A week later Olett still had not awakened from her slumber, First Enchanter Irving found nothing to rouse her, he headed back to Kinloch Hold some days ago with the mages. Cleanup still of Denerim started early before the sun rose, those able bodies setting to work with the injured being treated, to remove debris.

Alistair had been busy early that morning, meetings with people offering aid, others bringing in supplies, he found time to come to Deedolett's chambers shortly after, Zevran looked tired when he told the King that no changes in her condition had taken place.

Alistair finished his duties early and took watch to relieve Zevran and Leliana so he may watch over her a while. She lay in the middle of the large bed, her fawn-colored hair fanned on the pillows, curled near the tips, her full lips pink, thick black lashes shielding her cool aqua eyes, her color was no longer the pale ashen but back to the soft bronze he adored. Her hands clasped neatly on her stomach.

Tears stung his eyes as he watched her,  _ 'Please wake up, I need you to tell me what to do. I need your help.' _

Alistair pulled one of the chairs close to the bed to sit, watching her for any movement. The only thing that kept him sane to the fact that she was alive was the soft rise and fall of her breast.

“This is unfair, it should have been me _. _ ” He whispered as he watched her sleep, taking her small warm hand in his gave it a gentle but firm squeeze, _ ‘Maker can you hear me, what can I do to bring her back from her sleep?' _ Alistair prayed by her side silently, during his prayer, he remembered that she said she cared, right before she went into the state she is in now.

_ 'Maybe she has forgiven me.'  _ He looked up to see that she still hadn't moved; sadly he continued to pray for her to rouse from her slumber, he would give up the crown if it meant she would wake, help him once again, and forgive him, after hearing the story Loghain had told the sleeping girl, he let Anora sit for a time with her father.

Anora called on Alistair, she had something to share with him, she shared the sleeping Warden and an uncanny resemblance to Deedolit of Felwithe.  


~~~~

_ “I am certain that you distrust me as much as my father. I had met Lady Deedolit when I was young, after seeing the Warden, Lady Deedolit came back to me like a dream.”  _ _   
_ _ She asked if he would come with her to a part of the castle that was no longer frequented.  _

_ “I had come across this room when I was a child, father never knew, if he did, he said not a word, come with me please.” _

_ Anora led Alistair to a room of Denerim castle on the upper floors, a room locked at the far end of a dark corridor. They walked silently along with the old rug that lined the hall, until they stopped near an aged looking wooden door, a chill crept up his spine, the tingling of magic he could slightly taste on his tongue. Pressing a stone near the arch frame, gave way, inside lay a key the former Queen plucked from its resting spot, a seemingly ordinary black iron key, unlocked the door an enchantment stirred to life as the torches to light upon their entry. _

_ What Alistair saw held within this lonely forgotten room of the castle, is full of likenesses of the Lady Deedo, in every corner there were several paintings, of her in a royal robe, of her in fighting magic extending from her fingertips, one of the stories Loghain told, Maric and she dancing together.  _ _   
_ _ Some rough sketches of her holding a baby, curious painting of her with elven children along with Cailan, another with the same children, and a small baby in her arms. _

_ A marvelous statue nearly as tall as he of the High Elven lady with an exotic bird on her shoulder, but one picture Anora led him to, an elf, who looked exactly like Deedolett. _

_ “She looks like Olett?” Alistair gasped in shock, looking at the golden tag on the wooden frame. _

_ Anora nodded in agreement, “That is the Lady Deedolit. Father told me stories of when they first saw her form, she posed as Dalish, this is what she looked like.” _

_ Alistair stared in confusion, all around the room was the one who helped his father to the throne. From sketches of birds, large wolves, many circlet designs, like the one in the large life-size painting of his father and she together. _

_ Anora pointed to an indent on the side of that very painting, like a large storage chest with its missing key,“The Theirin signet goes here.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alistair looked to the spot she indicated rubbing over the indent with his finger. _

_ “Lady Deedolit has it, I overheard father once that Maric gave it to her when she went home.” _

_ His head snapped up, “He gave it to her, could he really do that?” brows knitted together in confusion.  _

_ Anora shrugged, “There are also missing tags, someone must have pulled them off, my curiosity gotten to me and I searched the room but found nothing.” _

_ Alistair looked around a while longer, the Lady Deedo was indeed beautiful, and her eyes, he imagined his father lost in. The room suggested these were for her, Maric never got to give them to her.  _ _   
_ _ When Alistair was finished looking about, also looking for the missing tags on some of the paintings, wanting to check his sleeping friend but shortly pulled away when he neared her door.  
  
_

_ ~ _ O~O~O~O~

_ Thedas Month 1 - Wintermarch. _

The tower was awake for those who had shift changes, and for the twins, a kitchen needed to be found.

"Excuse me, could you summon Cullen in a half-hour please?" the younger of the two asked.

The Templar nodded, “Making breakfast, you girls are up early.”

“We enjoy it, see you later.” The girls thanked him and soon found themselves in the kitchen.

The two of them asked if they could fix breakfast for their companions and themselves, the cooks agreed as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

The twin wood elves worked quickly and quietly, the cooks stood in amazement at how fast the young girls worked. Quickly they made breakfast and enough for everyone else, the first floor of the tower smelled of bacon, eggs, grilled fish, fresh sweet bread, and porridge.

When they finished they cleaned and set a table for themselves and the others. Tenkou ran to the garden – after asking if there was one, and picked flowers for each table as well as the garden for fresh fruits for freshly squeezed juice, Ruroni ran to get Deedo, Xellexes, and Lili'Enyel.

Cullen was summoned by one of his brothers to head to the dining hall, cleaning himself quickly and dressing. He hurried to the dining hall and was greeted by a place at the table with the Norrathians.

The girls were serving the older elves food and dished some for Cullen as well, "Thank you and good morning." He greeted when he sat.

"Do you mind if we grace our food, Cullen?" Deedo asked pouring a drink for herself.

"No, not at all." He bowed his head, clasping his hands in front of him.

The elves chanted in unison in their native language, it was so moving that the others in the dining area looked on, the words that came from them was like soft music or a tender embrace.

Cullen said his praise to the Maker and waited until they began. Deedo looked over at the man that joined them and smiled, "Elvish language as ancient as we are." She finished explaining then popped a warm honey roll into her mouth.

Cullen found that their language was beautiful to the ear, and felt saddened when he thought of how the other elves must feel hearing what was said around them. The dining area consisted of mostly young apprentices, who happened to be elven.

"You know our Lady speaks several other languages as well." Tenkou spoke up before serving Xellexes another couple of strips of bacon.

"Really, what languages are those?" The Knight Commander sat next to Lady Deedo and the twins served him food, not sure how to react he grunted slightly.

Noticing his discomfort Deedo quickly eased his mind, "I apologize, the young ones love to be helpful. As for languages, I speak two forms of Elvish, Dark Speech, Ogre, Troll, Halfling, Erudite, Dragon, Gnomish, and Dwarven… but I learned Dalish from my time here as well as some Orlesian." She continued to list the ones that she knew and corrected Xellexes on the ones she was still learning.

Ruroni spoke up shortly after, "And she taught us. But our Ancient Elven – what we just spoke, is mainly used for prayer and to talk to the Gods and Goddess."

"Ah, interesting, I have a bit of news." Greagoir interrupted, "I had just received word that the First Enchanter will be here mid-week, I ask that you wait until his arrival to depart."

Deedo nodded, feeling it slightly inconvenient as nothing can be done, she needed to speak to the First Enchanter who knew Deedolett better than Knight Commander Greagoir, "That will be fine, I do wish to speak with him. Before I forget and drag Cullen with me, would it be alright if he accompanied us for a time?"

Greagoir looked at Cullen who sat ramrod straight and continued eating, "I do not see why he should not, he is in love with her." the older Templar continued to eat his meal quietly.

Cullen stared wide-eyed, swallowing thickly, slowly turning a deep pink color. The twins giggled, Lili shushed them, and they ate in comfortable silence the remainder of the meal.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

The winter sun was high in the sky struggling to warm the earth as the chilly winds blew up from the south. The Norrathians with Cullen wrapped up in gifts from the twins to keep the chill out, a pair of fur-lined tan leather trousers with matching fur-lined, and collard, off white jerkin, with a thick fur-lined deer skin hooded cloak. Cullen sat nearest Deedo, while he watched the Circle inhabitants with the Norrath elves interact with one another. The peace was refreshing and wouldn’t be at all possible if Olett had followed with his harsh words of slaying all the mages, or she never vanquished Uldred. 

Deedo had worn a robe of the deepest blue with white gown beneath, the elder Deedo mage’s robe was beautiful her blue and white fur cape to match, Lili’ Enyel dressed head to boot in smooth doeskin pants jerkin and cape while taking target practice of the nearby hay bales that was set up to spar with several Templars in friendly competition.

Tenkou tended to the garden, in a soft yellow cloak and pale blue leathers, that suited the young Druid, she was busy and quite happily showing gardeners several of the winter flowers that sprung from the ground using her magic to grow some for use as few were medicinal.

Xellexes was sitting meditating in a robe of deep blue and green he left open to flow behind him, he attracted a lot of attention from several other magi – mostly female, who sat in the cold noon sun, with the knight commander's permission. 

Ruroni happily twittered with the birds as she sat amongst the branches, playing her flute treating them all to a merry elven tune- wearing green doeskin leathers so she would blend into the branches.

Cullen was still continually having the same dream, curious about the dream he had and he felt it odd that the nightmares stopped - relieved he was no doubt, as he had peaceful dreams of certain books he had received from Deedolett.

"Lady Deedo, what do you know about dream walking?" He started as he looked to the clear blue sky.

Deedo turned her gaze from Tenkou to her new friend, "Well… to dream-walk is a way of communication. Why do you ask?"

Cullen felt comfortable talking to the Norrathians, "I have had these dreams of late when Deedolett had given me a few books to read in my off time."

"And one was about dream-walking?" Deedo asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe she is trying to tell you something, trying to communicate to you."

"Mother look." Lili'Enyel called her leader over.

"There, some people are gathering near the bank across the lake." Lili pointed as she retrieved her arrows from the hay bale she and the Templars shot at.

Deedo looked across the lake shielding her eyes from the sun, "I cannot see you know that.” Deedo cast a spell Cullen bristled, “It seems to be a number of people, Cullen, are they your magi who left?"

Cullen stood dusting himself off to see who they spoke of, looking from the poor vantage point he shook his head slightly "I cannot tell from here, but the number looks to be less than the numbers that left."

A sudden gust of wind swept past him, looking to where the strong gust came the High Elf woman on his right she was not there, in her place was a transparent mist in the form of a woman, her hair danced about the sky as she stood, he was so startled that he stepped back and fell over the edge of the cliff.

"Cullen!" Deedo called out, she quickly flew down, catching his hand, carrying him on the winds that surrounded her to the banks on the other side.

“Are you alright!?” The Ranger called from over the edge of the cliff, with mage and Templar looking on as well. Gasps and murmurs around. “She’s well. Shall we shoot some more, you owe me 20 gold so far.” She baited a few of her new friends.

Below Deedo holding tight to the young man’s hand pulling him so to grab a hold of his other hand, "I'm so very sorry I should have warned you, I change forms shapeshifter as well, doubtful Maric would let anyone know." She explained to the astounded man dangling nervously below her.

Pale and shaken he nodded vigorously, praying she would not drop him into the waters below, and watched trembling his heart racing in his ears, as she changed to her solid form once more as they touched solid ground Deedo looked at him over apologizing for startling him as she patted his back.

Once on the banks across the tower, the other magi and the First Enchanter looked on in wonder as their steps were halted as they watched on as someone was gliding towards them on the wind more so when the semitransparent form formed someone they scarcely recognized.

Deedo looked directly at the group of Magi who were led by the Templars and was quickly introduced to the First Enchanter, the excited Enchanter extended her hand in greeting. Cullen is the most senior and waved the ones with the magi to not drain the woman as she posed no threat.

"Hail, I am Deedolit Swiftleaf, I and my companions had been expecting you. We have arrived to find Deedolett." She turned and nodded at Cullen who regained some of his color just as quickly lost it when she mentioned taking Deedolett back with them.

Irving looked at the woman before him, clasping forearms, "Lady Deedolit, are you... we are weary from the travel, may we speak inside?"

"Oh, of course, my manners," Deedo looked around, "Still no one fixes the bridge, I told him ‘I come from a great city', fix a bridge," Deedo muttered to herself in deep thought. “How do you normally get to and fro, still from the same small boat?” tapping her chin in thought she looked to the waters. Cullen patted her shoulder and she turned to him, Cullen shook his head no.

"Oh! I am sorry. Right, I have a way to make this easier." She stepped back, ready to change again, "I'm going to change again now." Deedo nodded to Cullen, stepping back further she changed to an exotic bird flying up to the cliff where they had been before.

Flapping her wings in her friend’s face she shifted to her natural form quickly reverting to normal. Levitating washed over her and the image of wings shone in the sun on her back, "Xelle, I need a hand, the people are here, and there are no stairs, can you make a set? I'll help." Deedo asked her friend.

"Of course." He stood walking to the ledge and waited for her to take position to lift the waters so he could freeze them.

Deedo cast a water illusion spell, she stood at the center of the vast lake that was the Towers home, the black waters started to churn and stir, the others from the bank looked on amazed as they watched the waters pull swirling under where the strange woman stood.

The small boat rocked as the waters churned, slapping the shore, Deedo danced on air as she set to lifting the water to make a beautiful liquid staircase. 

Xellexes stood at the end of the cliff pulling the waters towards him, whispering a glacial spell his fingers emanated a chilled air hit his warm hands, with an outstretched hand, he froze the water held in place. 

As the icy trail froze its way down to the shore he walked down to greet the others calling to the air, “My Lady you are a showoff.” He smirked and when he heard her gasp as if she were insulted.

Chuckling slightly, she proceeded to conjure the water into a railing that too froze as quickly as it touched the solid panels the Wizard descended. Once near the bank the magi gasped and pointed and tentatively walked up the stairs towards the tower for much needed rest – not looking a gift mabari in the mouth.

Xellexes chatted with a few of the other elemental magi that questioned his power. Cullen followed behind once the last mage ascended the steps.

Deedo dropped the illusion floating to stop Cullen as he helped the First Enchanter, with a hand to his shoulder, "What has you so afraid of magic?" Irving nodded he was well enough to walk, and he needed to relay what happened as well, he examined the wonder he stood upon as he ascended to the tower. She asked once again when the others were out of earshot.

Cullen tensed, "Could we speak later?" He did not want to go into it right then, and he definitely did not want to think about it. From the time the Norrathians arrived, it had been so long since he had gotten a night of restful sleep.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

~First Enchanter Irving's Study~

"Thank you for the meal and drink young ones." The senior mage wiped his mouth, thanking the twins who served his meal. They left the elders to talk and headed back to the kitchens.

"Irving, these people are from a place far from here, Maric's savior, but that's not really the subject they wish to speak to you about, My Lady wishes to know how Deedolett Surana fairs." Greagoir stood at the edge of the Old Magi desk.

Deedo nodded, "Yes I am here about Deedolett, my daughter, why do you keep referring to her as Surana?"

"Your daughter? She is currently in Denerim, she is the Hero of Ferelden, and presently asleep." He chose his words before he spoke.

"Asleep?" Deedo sat silent for a moment, "You mean she is unconscious?"

"Err...Yes, she was rendered unconscious after she slew the Archdemon; it was something out of our control to save her." Irving answered, closing his eyes as he remembered her screams.

"I see, through certain traumatic experiences we tend to sleep... Xellexes, Lili, go pack, Cullen gather the twins and your things we are leaving." Sending the others out of the room, Deedo, retold of her coming to this land - and how she lost her only child once more.

Irving insisted that she stay and explain the use of her powers without a focus staff. He wanted to learn about the world the child he watched for the past decade actually comes from. 

He sat and listened as Deedo explained that they come from a land where there is magic existing everywhere, mages are free, nothing like what she has witnessed currently in the land they are visiting, she stated that she is proud that her offspring had been able to aid the land and hope that it will bridge a gap for magi and non-magi alike moreover elf over non elf.

Irving felt this woman from a distant place could possibly bring about positive changes- with time but changes nonetheless, he gave her all the information that he knew and showed her work as a proud teacher and father. 

Greagoir filling in the mischievous side of the young elf girl they both told Deedo of Deedolett's nature towards others and with Cullen when none thought they saw, within the Tower. 

How quickly she passed her Harrowing and how she defended a friend turned Blood Mage, Deedo absorbing every word beaming, so much she missed. The Enchantress beamed, her guard broken, tears fell from her eyes as she listened on thanking the men before her, but her heart full when they make it to Denerim she will witness firsthand the young woman her daughter has become, providing her child wakes.   
  


~O~O~O~O~

It was time to depart once everyone had gathered in the main hall. Deedo gathered the girls from the kitchen- placing the food they cooked for travel in their backpacks exited the Tower with the First Enchanter, Knight Commander, and a host of Templar and magi to see them off.

The air cool and crisp just a hint of wintery ice making its approach, a wonderful night for travel.

Cullen said good-bye to his Templar brothers and First Enchanter Irving, "Good luck my boy, I have a feeling these people will keep you safe." Irving gave a tired smile.

"May the Maker watch over you. Be sure to look for the missive arriving, once you conclude your business with Olett, you may have to part from her." Greagoir patted him on the back and shoulder. Cullen nodded again, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to express what he needs to the mage he is traveling to see.

The High Elf woman smiled announcing her form to change again she shimmered into an elegant light blue and white, serpentine dragon, with what sounded like clicks and groans the others translated.

Xellexes nodded as he turned to face the others, "My Lady has said that she thanks you for your hospitality, the care for Deedolett, and accepting us into your home."

Lili'Enyel spoke next, "We will see each other again soon be safe and well."

The youngest spoke last, "May our Goddess and your Maker forever guide your steps." They all climbed on her back and headed to the city of Denerim.


	5. Encounters, once should have been enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Trigger of Molestation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Trigger of Molestation**

Cullen looked to the others, his armor he wasn’t wearing and he carried it out to leave with the others, “How am I to carry this plate armor.” he asked as it was heavy to wear.

Ruroni handed him a backpack coming around from where Xellexes stood, the Wizard stopped her, “Use this.” It was a large box the Wizard was shifting his items around holding a small bag full of gems, “It lightens the weight, once you place it in, will not be as heavy.”

Cullen “Amazing.” The young man breathed, watching as Lili’Enyel and Tenkou arranged his armor as well as the little belongings in the box, he watched it shrink soon as the lid closed with a click.  
  


_ ~~~~ _

The flight that took off from Kinloch Hold was just a breezy half an hour in, Cullen still leery of magic, felt safe enough with the others, but the flying was a little much. Looking over the furry side of the dragon, called ahead.

“Lady Deedolit is it possible we could walk, I fear this is too much for me, I do not think they will take kindly to your current form.” Cullen asked through the winds as they swept past them, he felt a rumble coming from the dragon form of Deedo.

Xellexes translated, “She states that we will land shortly and take our horses.”

Cullen nodded for a second then looked to the others, “Where do you keep them?” The elves were a strange group but everything they said he ate, wanting to know more and more about them – and slowly learning about the younger Deedo.

The twins reached into the pocket of their cloak and pulled tiny whistles made of silver. Cullen held tight to the soft fur he slowly his grip loosened and started to pet the silken strands of fur, running his fingers through the luscious locks, Deedo rumbled again.

Lili’Enyel chuckled, “She says you tickled her, hold on we are about to land.” The descent made Cullen’s head spin, it was exhilarating but frightening all the same.

~O~O~O~O~

Once they landed they found themselves in a clearing, from a previously used campsite, Lili went inspecting the surrounding area thinking she saw something just as they landed, as Cullen sat on the ground trying to get his stomach out of his throat. The others pulled their whistles about to give a quick trill.

“Everyone wait, there is something coming.” Lili trotted back, “They looked grey and misshapen, they are heading right for us.” She drew her bow, not waiting a moment longer she let the arrow fly blindly through the trees.

Cullen looked up to the others, he was not in his armor, he was quickly getting to his feet as he drew his sword, allowing just that for the armor deemed heavier, then without warning a flurry of spells coated him, he felt stronger, a thin layer of barbs extended outwards. Ruroni started to sing, she sprinted away quickly following behind Lili’Enyel.

Xellexes summoned a few shielding spells then disappeared from sight - the whole camp was glowing with spells as they flew from one person to the other. Lili was ahead sending flurries of arrows, several feet from the camp into the darkening forest.

“We need to disperse them quickly. They are Darkspawn, Cullen close your eyes. I am about to improve your vision and shield you.” He did as he was told and as he opened his eyes everything seemed brighter he could make out the lay of the forest as if the sun was high in the sky.

Deedo cast another spell, a sword, and shield, the body was invisible, just like Deedolett’s that day in the library.

Deedo cast on the protector a few other spells then began to cast on herself. The pet and the others were heading into the forest as the sounds were coming closer.

“I should have called on my shaman friend.” Deedo thought aloud, Tenkou chuckled as she cast her regeneration spells then headed after her sisters.   
  


~O~O~O~O~   
  


The Lady Deedo looked ahead as the spell started to take hold she closed her eyes and opened them slowly, her once sea-green eyes turned an angry blood ruby color, her hair the white gold strands that fell in a long braid past her knee started to shrink becoming white as pure as the first snowfall, shrinking to her waist.

Lady Deedo, almost my height of six-foot even, shrank as well her skin becoming… darker nearly deep blue in color? I watched in fascination her slender frame put on a little weight, her face plumped slightly, and her outfit.

The Maker must have turned his gaze. Her pants were revealing as I myself had to look away when she stood with her back to me, the Lady was no more, and in her place was a blue elf with snow-white hair and angry ruby eyes. She turned her head in my direction over her shoulder and crooked a finger beckoning me to come closer.

“My Lady?” I swallowed the sight I have witnessed from Lady Deedo, miraculous.

“We fight; I want to know if you are worthy of my daughter.” The blue elf pulled me down by my cloak to face her.

I swallowed hard, nodding she released me and sauntered off towards the others, I followed quickly to see fire raining down from the sky, the twisted creatures known as Darkspawn writhing in agony.

The elves were strong, the spells they cast beforehand seemed to go on forever. Their mana endless, I watched as Deedo let herself become surrounded by ten of the foul creatures as they swung, her pet attacked and others still drew near.

Lili fell several with her bow, switching to her sword when some came close, Tenkou had a few trapped within the roots of the trees, casting a lightning spell from swirling clouds overhead the young girl knew how to fight, she wielded her staff as an extension of herself, darting out of the way with a squeak as Xellexes summoned roots himself as they slowed the attack on the others.

Ruroni sang with a wide smile on her face while she slashed at the beast and Xellexes … I have never before seen one cast as quickly as he did, stopping them in mid-stride, shocking others with ice then fire raining down on the group he seemed to be dancing around, from his fingertips.

The two elder magi did not use staves, save for Tenkou whose staff was made of wood and lightning. My knowledge of magi must be limited as all from what I witnessed within the Circle they needed a focus staff to cast, theirs were effortless.

I faintly remember Deedolett not using hers when she cast, I stood transfixed watching them have amusement… toying with these darkspawn – spells dancing about. I looked over to Deedo, she was soon outmatched.

I rushed to her side and stabbed a tall darkspawn with iron stuck within its skull, disgusted I freed my sword from the back withdrawing my blade I sliced another coming on my right.

My skin started to tingle wildly, I looked over my shoulder to where Deedo is positioned, her hands out starched before her the ground in a twenty-foot circle began to glow white and I was standing right in it, the grass shifted but no wind blew.

Then several brilliant colors of blue, yellow, and green rose from the ground, my line of sight went from the Lady Deedo to the Darkspawn around stunned, mesmerized.

“I cannot move young man, I would suggest you assist me in killing them, I cannot hold them for long.” She called with her eyes closed.

Rooted to the spot they did not move- easy prey. Her invisible warrior and I hacked at the beast, felling them quickly, the others followed as well.

Soon it was over the bodies of at least fifty creatures lay at our feet. Then the burning began, the wretched smell of the bodies was sickening and for the moment, I wondered if Deedolett had done the same.   
  


~O~O~O~O~   
  


“Deedo, are you well?” Xellexes set fire to another corpse making sure it was burning.

“Yes, old man I am fine.” The blue Lady hissed, her skin was palling, and she was breathing hard.

I went over to her and she looked at me with a look of anger and acceptance, “You do not look well at all, your pupils have dilated and you are sweating.” I looked her over and noticed a deep cut as long as my hand on her back, it was bubbling slightly sick-looking green color.

“You have been cut.” I put my finger on the wound then stuck my finger in my mouth spitting quickly, “You have been poisoned. Quick, let me apply an antidote.”

~~~~

Cullen rushed to his pack near the campfire and his skin tingled once more. He could hear words spoken then a sigh of relief when the young man turned to face the woman again he saw a glow coming from the spot on the elf’s back. Then Ruroni started to strum her lute and felt soothed as her song filled his ears.

Deedo sat on the ground while the magic worked over her. Slowly he watched as she returned to normal once more, her body elongated, her skin sun-kissed he was used to seeing, and her eyes shifted to the warm aqua once more as she talked to Tenkou and Lili’Enyel.

Cullen took tentative steps towards the others, Deedo looked over to him smiling warmly, she raised her and to him and he came closer taking her hand.

“May I ask, just what are or who are you?” Cullen asked as he took his place next to Deedolett’s Mother.

Deedo looked over to see Cullen looking a little confused “Is it because of the change?” Cullen nodded.

“That is, well, I once was a member of the King's court in Felwithe. I decided that I wished to see the world. After I went home from here, to grow and be of better use, I hoped to come back one day, finding a way to do so without months of restrictions, or years, between. I can become a number of beings, or objects, I can even become a tree.” She smiled as she asked Lili’Enyel to hand her pack over, taking the bag from the ranger Deedo fumbled around pulling things out, the box she made the necklaces, a small velvet bag, and then with a laugh she pulled a red leather book out laying it on her lap.

The cover was leather; it had a golden print around a curious-looking character with a single eye, something unknown to Cullen Deedo brushed her long fingers over the print.

“Here it says, Enchanter, this symbol here is the Enchanters mark, in short, it lets us know which guild we specialize in.”   
She then started to leaf through the aged tome, there were notes and little scribbles throughout the pages, turning the book to face him, she pointed at one of the little scribbles and is shown as a character.

“This is the illusion I used  _ Teir’dal _ ,  _ Teir _ meaning dark and  _ dal  _ elf, together means Dark Elf, allows me to sneak into evil territories unnoticed when needed… Here is one for Dwarf, and here are the animation spells for the sword and shield that is standing alongside us.”

Deedo handed her book to him watching as he fingered through the pages of her spellbook. She showed the time that she was in Ferelden, pointing out the various things the rebel group accomplished, and losses.

Cullen noticed a note in the book that looked like numbers, “Lady Deedolit is this a date?” He asked as he pointed out the writing to her.

Deedo looked at the numbers and smiled softly, “Yes Deedolett's birth record.”

“Can you tell me what it says?” Cullen looked like a small child wanting a fairy story to help get him to sleep.

Deedo took the book from him and closed it, Cullen looked a bit upset the elven woman laid a hand on his and gave it a squeeze,

“It says,  _ ‘This day a baby I bore, so small and so much like me, she has my eyes. It is a wonder how I was able to have her under the conditions I am being kept. She is perfect. I have named her Deedolett Swiftleaf, During the season of Growth, 9:15 Month 3 - Draconis of the Dragon Age. _ ” She smiled at the red headed Templar who returned a smile in kind. "I kept better time with Thedas calendar than that of Norrath." Deedo admitted.

The more time he spent with the Lady, the more at ease he felt. His thoughts wandered once more to Deedolett, wondering how she was fairing, wondering how she would react to not being of this world.   
  


~O~O~O~O~   
  
_ 9:25 of the Dragon Age. _ _   
  
_

_ A young raven-haired boy- roughly thirteen years of age, came running through the halls towards the library before skidding to a stop - as he almost passed his destination. Out of breath, he looked up and down the aisle of books to find the person he was looking for. _

_ Spotting his friend seated by the window, he quickly made his way over. Winded he leaned on the smooth wooden desk in front of her. _

_ “Olett, they… are here…. The new… Templars… and Initiates.” He gasped slightly, sucking in as much air as he could. _

_ Deedolett looked from her book to the flushed face of her best friend, she flashed his face with a cold spell “You needn’t run, did you?”  _

_ Quickly she gathered her books in a neat pile, and together they headed out of the door to get a peek at the new faces. _ _   
_ __

_ They stopped short of the corner hearing an older man talking. Jowan peered around the corner. “Look there is Irving talking with them now.” Jowan whispered, still looking around the corner at the new recruits. _

_ Deedo laid a delicate hand on Jowan’s shoulder, bracing herself against him to get a look at the newcomers. _

_ “Deedolett, could you come here please?” Irving called over his shoulder. _

_ Deedo straightened up, startled, and briskly walked over to the First Enchanter she could hear Jowan ask how did he know she was standing there. _

_ “Yes First Enchanter?” Deedo asks when she stood at Irving’s side tucking her sable colored hair behind her tapered ear, as she looked up to the First Enchanter she heard someone gasp softly next to her. _

_ The older man leaned closer to her and instructed her that her help was needed in the nursery, that there were a couple of children brought in as well. She bowed slightly and made her way to see the new children, tugging Jowan along with her when she cleared the large corner. _

_ The time it took Irving to inform her of her assistance, she felt like she was on display, sending an awful shiver up her spine. _   
  


_ One of the young Templers spotted her from the corner of his eye, nudging his friends on either side of him who took notice as well.  _

_ “This one looks like a bit of fun. Bet she’d the type to do as told eh? Know what they say about elf girls or mage girls in general.” the boy chuckled as a few of his friends agreed.  _

_ “Waltraud!” Greagoir snapped, hearing the accusing remarks made about the female magi, and especially about Deedolett. _

_ “Ser!” The boy stepped forward. Clearing his throat Greagoir reminded the boys of their duties. _

_ The boy standing closest to Irving had gotten a good look at her, “She has blue-green eyes.” Then hearing the comments made about her decided he would keep an eye out for the girl and Waltraud. _ _   
  
_

__ ~O~O~O~O~   
  


_ Two years had passed and Deedolett had formed friendships with some of the newcomers who had come from the world outside the tower.  _

_ She also found it more difficult to be around Waltgaud, he kept leering at her managing to find her alone at times, even going as far as to single her out of groups of other magi cornering her any chance he got – and yet she was finding that she was shortly rescued and reprimanded by Cullen. _

_ One day, in particular, a few years later, during her dance practice she felt Waltraud’s cold gaze on her back and it disquieted her thoroughly, from that day on she sought out a few of her male friends – to hopefully dissuade Waltraud’s unwanted attentions, asking them to walk with her just in case. _

_ Deedo had just finished helping in the nursery when Waltgaud, caught her alone walking by her side she politely declined his assistance. _

_ “Aww come on I promise I won’t bite, let me walk you to the pavilion, it is my duty.” He said with a grin that made the sea beast in the books she reads look like kittens and star shine. _ _   
  
_

_ Waltraud stands tall, he is shorter than Cullen by a foot, long black wavy hair stopping at his shoulders setting the perfect frame against his warm olive-colored skin, his eyes are the color of storm clouds that go along with his sharp features and his smile is most charming. _

_ Swallowing hard she nodded nervously as he guided her to doors leading outside, he had his fancies during his few years within the tower many an apprentice had swooned over him, talking about his well-built physic, his preference has consisted the elves, of either sex.  _

_ He had one vice he wanted more than anything and just when he would succeed in cornering the First Enchanters favorite, Cullen always rescued her. Today will be the day. _

_ Cullen watched as the two approached, Deedolett stopping before him with a grateful smile. _

_ Looking up at him through her thick lashes, “Hello Ser Cullen, would you care to join us outside?”  _

_ “I-I am a-afraid not Miss S-surana.” Cullen stuttered out, he could see her small knuckles turn white as she clung to the book in her arms.  _

_ “Oh, that is too bad then. He would rather not enjoy the sun with us, more for me to watch.” Waltgaud places a gauntleted hand on the small of her back to guide her. _

_ Cullen watched as he grinned ear-to-ear, leaning in to smell her soft curls, taunting Cullen. _

_ Deedolett’s eyes widened as she felt his hand graze her backside, Cullen noticed her sudden tremble before she spoke quickly as she was being led away. _

_ “If you can, join us at the pavilion.” Her eyes were screaming please, Cullen felt his stomach twist into a knot, there was nothing he could do but watch as the both of them walked towards the garden.  _ _   
  
_

~O~O~O~O~   
  


_ Once out in the bright sun Deedolett placed her book down – she kept stealing glances at the door hoping Cullen would have shown by now. Under the watchful eyes of Ser Waltraud, she removed her robe and folded it neatly placing it on top of her book.  _

_ Waltgaud licked his lips as he stood admiring her womanly figure, she was a little taller than the other elves of the tower and he let his eyes roam over her body and down her shapely legs no longer protected by the sheer fabric of her overrobe.  _

_ The under robe she wore stopped at her thighs – but it hugged still enabling her to bend and stretch with minimal difficulty. _

_ Cullen ran to find one of the other Templars to take his post, the feeling he had nestled in the pit of his stomach twisted so much he wanted to vomit. _ _   
  
_

~O~O~O~O~   
  


_ Deedolett took position, trying to stall the best she could, trying to let the steps come naturally but this day the steps did not come. Still feeling the hot gaze of Waltraud, she shivered under the warm sun. Closing her eyes and facing away from him, she let her mind relax. Nothing was helping. _

_ ‘Think of something else, how beautiful today is? How I wish Cullen was watching…’ Deedoletts’ eyes snapped open and she felt large hands wrapped around her waist. Armor pressed against her back, hands slowly rubbing her stomach and cupping her breast. _

_ His breath hot against her ear, his tongue slowly licking the shell of her ear, with a smile of victory he slid his hand on her thigh lifting the hem of her under robe. He teased the fabric of her undergarments, finding smooth skin. _

_ Waltgaud kissed and licked her neck, “You are delicious. I promised I would not bite, not you at all.” He smelled and tasted her. _ _   
  
_

~O~O~O~O~   
  


_ Cullen raced to the garden door, his eyes searched the pavilion spotting her robe and book his heart tightened, ‘Where are they?’ _

_ Checking the parameter of the garden he heard shifting of metal as he approached a large tree several feet away from the pavilion, his face reddened with the thought of what could be going on hidden from view. _

_ Tentatively taking steps he saw Deedolett with her head thrown back, eyes half-lidded, and mouth slightly open. Waltgaud held her in place while shifting his armor.  _

_ Cullen hesitated for a moment longer, the look on Deedolett’s face was seductive, but definitely off, her hair golden in color she was not moving she was limp.  _

_ “Ser Waltraud, what are you doing to that Mage?” Cullen had heard the rumors about him deflowering other magi of the tower, but this was in broad daylight all could see if they tripped upon them. _

_ Waltgaud looked over the top of Deedolett’s head, Cullen swallowed, “Deedolett Surana, come here.” When she did not move he called again.  _

_ Coming closer he reached for her with a hand around her limp wrist he wrenched her from his grasp, she fell forward, catching her over his arm before she could hit the ground he looked to Waltraud, who was partially exposed with the wickedest of grins. _

_ “Do not look at me like that Cully, she wanted me to, that body of hers needs me.” He stood with a smug smirk that borderline irritated Cullen to lose all his composed temper, the urge to fight was strong but the soft cry he could hear from the young girl in his arms took precedence. _

_ Replacing the armor, he roughly tried to remove it moments ago and was once again in place. “I will claim her one day you cannot always come to her rescue.” Making sure Cullen made direct eye contact with him raised his hand to his face then licked his finger with a sick smile before sauntering back to the confines of the tower. _

_ Cullen’s blood boiled, gritting his teeth he fought the urge to go after his fellow Templar. He turned Deedolett in his arms, brushing her hair from her eyes he saw a tear trail glisten in the shifting sun between the branches of the trees. _

_ Gently wiping the moist trail, he made his promise, “I will protect you, and I assure you no harm shall come to you.” _

_ Cullen lifted her in his arms and carried her back into the tower and to the First Enchanter's study. _ _   
  
_

~O~O~O~O~   
  


A tear trickled from the corners Deedoletts’ shut eyes, while still lying prone in her bedchamber within the Castle.


	6. A step of faith, I will hold your hand.

Morning came to the small camp just a day away from Denerim, the Twins were up warming the food they packed the day before, Xellexes was checking on the wound Deedo got during the skirmish. The women left a short while later to clean themselves by the River Dane before heading out towards the main road.

By the river, the women sat gathering water for the rest of the trip also to smoother any remaining embers of the fires from the night before. 

“I will head back to camp we need to get moving Mum,” Lili’Enyel called as she carried a makeshift pail to douse the smoky ash mound.

Deedo nodded, tying the end of her long braid to keep it from coming undone, ' _I know this road, it has been too long I have been away.'_ She held the ring in her hand, her cheeks warm, “We are all packed as it is, we will be closer before nightfall.” Calling to the Ranger as she stood, dusting her travel cloth off she heard rustling coming from towards her.

“Ruroni, Tenkou… girls?” She hesitantly called, knowing they like to pull pranks every so often.

“We are right here, do you hear something?” The twins came up from behind on either side of the tall High Elf.

“Yes. Stay here.” As Deedo stepped forwards, she peered around the trees and in the thick bush. The rustling grew louder as she continued to walk further into the lush wood. Scanning the forest she saw curled under the trunk of an old hollowed out tree a small figure.

“Hello, are you injured?” Deedo gasped approaching the small huddled form.

The figure turned its head to the sound of Deedo’s comforting voice, “They are after me. Please help me.” It was a young boy no more than six years of age, Deedo had gauged when she held out a hand to the boy helping him to his feet.

“Who is after you, have you committed a crime, where are your parents?” Deedo brushed some dirt from the cloth the child wore and pulled bits of twig from his reddish-brown hair.

“I was hungry and I took a bit to eat from a farm that way,” he pointed behind him showing the direction he came from, “Some of the farmers got upset and are after me, I’m sorry…..” the boy trembled as tears trailed down his dirty cheeks, she took his hand and gave him a good look, she could see minor cuts on his small hands.

 _‘The boy welds a blade.’_ Deedo thought to herself. The boy was thin and dirty, he looked to have been running for days, “Have you eaten anything more?” Shaking his head, no, Deedo led him to the water. “What is your name, mine is Deedolit.” As she led him to the water to clean his grubby fingers and face.

“Vy’el Mahariel.” The boy answered, shortly after they approached the campsite the others stood with their horses awaiting Deedo.

With the child in hand the two of them talked along the way, she learned that he was traveling with his parents when the monsters they fought the night prior attacked their wagon several days before, his parents did not survive. Walking to the broken down campsite Deedo walked by the others to her horse.

“Deedo?” Xellexes raised a curious eyebrow at the child she held onto tightly, the others turned and looked as well, the twins smiled at the little boy as Deedo presented him to the others.

“Vy’el, this is Xellexes, Ruroni, and Tenkou, Cullen, and Lili’Enyel, they are my family and everyone this is Vy’el he lost his parents to the monsters and was seeking refuge within a hollowed tree. I hope we do not have any objections to him coming with us.” 

It did not matter either way what the others thought, he was a child who needed help, and they all silently agreed to have the boy come with them.

Cullen nodded at the boy, Vy’el studied each of them then when his hazel eyes settled on the shield slung on the back of the horse and hid in Deedo’s cloak.

“Vy’el what is the matter there is no one here to harm you.” Deedo's soothing voice calmed the child enough to look from the folds of the cloth he shyly came from behind her.

He looked up to Deedo, “Father always hiding us because of mummy cast magic. He would show me the men that could take her away from us.” The boy pointed to the flaming sword pressed into the metal of Cullen’s shield.

Deedo went to explain that Cullen is a different Templar, she then went to take a bit of food and drink from her pack, handing it to Vy’el she watched as he gobbled it up with a full belch from the boy she smiled then cast protective spells on the small boy. 

Deedo situated her packs, shrinking them to fit in the inside of her cloak, “Are you well Cullen?” Deedo walked over to the man placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Was it something I said?” 

The look on Cullen’s face told it all, he swallowed and shook his head slightly, “I am far from a _“different kind of Templar”_ I may not of went from the tower for the collection of mages when the time rose, but I hated her that day, I wished her and those like her dead.” He hung his head ashamed of the evil that came out of his mouth, from his months of tortures within the Kinloch Hold tower.

“Cullen we need to talk, Lili, my sweet Vy'el is a blade wielder maybe you can teach him a few things, you as well Ruroni.” Squeezing his shoulder, she made sure they would later speak.

Looking at the boy again his profile made the Enchantress curious, “Vy’el I have to ask, one of your parent's elf?"

Vy’el nodded “Mummy.” the boy held on to the horn of the saddle, with a pleasant smile she then took the reins then they made their way towards Denerim.  
  


~O~O~O~O~  
  


After making his rounds for the day and seeing that all business within the Blighted lands tended to, Alistair was finally able to visit with the elven mage still slumbering in the castle.

Sten and Tengu kept a silent watch over the woman as she slept when the door opened Tengu raised his head as he lay on his mistresses’ legs and growled slightly.

“It is just me Tengu.” He closed the door quietly behind him, walking up to stand at Sten's side, he looked at her still face, he prayed every night to the Maker that she wakes her cheerful laughter and charming personality was sorely missed amongst the men and women who traveled across Ferelden to cull the Blight.

“Has there been no change?” he asked the quiet Qunari, reaching down he stroked her cheek, noticing her hair is slightly lighter – _‘Must be my imagination, she looks just like that painting.’_ He shook the thought and sighed as he placed his hand over hers.

“Kadan still sleeps from battle.” Sten stood to leave it was obvious he too was concerned, even if it was something he was far from capable of showing before the door closed Wynne stepped in with Zevran close behind carrying a small tray of broth.

Zevran looked to the man who became his friend during their travels, “Mi amigo, you need to rest as well, we will not leave her side until we know she will recover.” Zevran placed a hand on Alistair’s shoulder, then patted it lightly. Seeing that his eyes had lost their shine and deep blue circles started to form under his eyes.

They were all tired, the constant vigil over the one that brought them together was exhausting, they took their rest when they could but they also wanted to make sure that in case she woke from her slumber there would be someone there to greet her. 

Wynne waved her hands over Deedolett and nodded a short while later that she was just sleeping but still in a deep state of unconsciousness. 

The older woman smiled softly then turned to speak to the two men in the room, “Have you noticed her hair is growing longer and the color is growing lighter?”

“I thought that it was my imagination, can you let me know if you notice anything else, I think I will take Zev’s advice and try to rest.” With a nod of the older woman’s head, Alistair took one more look before he left for a night's rest.  
  


~O~O~O~O~  
  


Walking her horse next to Cullen’s she nudged him with her elbow, “Care to talk now?” 

Cullen cleared his throat, “It had begun a month after Deedolett was sent from the Circle, conscripted into the Grey Wardens. Uldred and Wynne with several other Senior magi and full magi came from Ostagar. They had come back with news of the defeat of King Cailan and his armies and… the Grey Wardens.”  
  


~O~O~O~O~  
  


 _Month 7 - Solace, 9:30 of the Dragon Age._ _  
  
_

_Cullen had woken the day after the others had come in, he hurried to his post, overjoyed with the thoughts of seeing the woman who makes his heart skip beats, overheard a few of the mages while he was on duty near the library._

_The young Templar - thinking that Deedolett had returned with the rest and anxiously waited to see her smiling face after she had a forced departure, that all had perished on the fields of Ostagar._

_He went numb, stumbling as his heart tightened in his chest ‘Deedolett was with them, is she among the bodies at Ostagar?’ Cullen’s mind repeated over and over, she was gone, never to return and he would never again see her face except in his dreams._

_Knight-Commander Greagoir was summoned to see Cullen, rushing to see the man in a catatonic state slumped against the wall staring blankly at the wall before him._

_“Carry him to the infirmary, then fetch the First Enchanter. Cullen, boy can you hear me?” Greagoir then asked the magi who stood about gaping like fish what exactly happened._

_“We were talking about the failed battle as all were defeated, then he… collapsed.” Finding the three magi were speaking of he understood immediately what Cullen’s stupor was pertaining, and even the Knight-Commander himself took pause when he heard._

_A while later Wynne stood speaking to Irving and Greagoir, “What caused his condition, I have never seen anything like it.” She spoke looking over at the – now sleeping form of Cullen, it had taken them a while to rouse him from his initial shock, he had not said a word, he just quietly cried to himself and went to sleep shortly after._

_Irving tugged at his grey beard and sighed, “Deedolett has died with the other Grey Wardens at Ostagar.” Wynne stiffened, she saw the young elven girl there the night before she and the others were given the word to return home from Teyrn Loghain himself._

_“Cullen was… in love with her. He has taken it hard. I think he should be reassigned to a different station.” Irving finished looking at the Senior Templar._

_The Knight – Commander nodded his head, “I will have the others keep an eye on him for any changes, I will send out other areas that may be in need of his talents.” And with that, the older Templar left the two magi._

_“I cannot believe it, I just saw her, she was so bright….” Wynne folded her arms and hung her head slightly._

_Irving agreed and patted her on the shoulder, “Uldred has asked for a meeting in a few days.” Wynne nodded her head and walked to check Cullen before she turned in for the night herself._ _  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~  
  
 _Month 1 - Wintermarch, 9:31 of the Dragon Age._   
  


“It took me a few weeks to cope with the thought of her no longer living, but then within that time Uldred had slowly turned several of the magi who came back with the others from Ostagar, speaking on behalf of Loghain Mac Tir pledge of a freer Circle, when what he planned failed to take root, the roots he had planted were fought by all who took to the meeting that ill-fated day, not only the resolute Seniors who stood behind Uldred he corrupted several of the apprentice magi with the promise into Maleficarum, Blood Magi.”

Cullen paused once more before he continued, “Slowly the whispers started, and then the demons. The magi following Uldred played and toyed with those who did not want to turn to their ways, myself, and several of my brothers tried to get as many of the others to safety but the demons and abominations continued to slay them.” 

Deedo continued to listen quietly, only stopping for a few to see Vy’el nodding off in the saddle. Climbing behind the boy, she held him so he could nap in her arms. She nodded to Cullen for him to continue.

Cullen took a drink from one of the skins of water continuing to tell of the nightmare he had endured.

“We had reached the upper floors, they were covered with blood, bodies and demon sacks of cocoon-like membranes covered the upper floors, many of my fellow Templar went to the Maker that day, but the few of us who did survive caught the culprit or so we thought.  
  


~O~O~O~O~  
  


 _Month 2 - Guardian, 9:30 of the Dragon Age._ _  
  
_

_Cullen stood inches from Uldred and could not move a muscle, “I see what you are thinking boy.” He held a bloody finger to Cullen’s ear, the warm cooling blood dripped onto his skin and Cullen could feel it creeping in the canal into his mind._

_Uldred stood smirking at the Templar, “My dear, your Templar wishes to see you.” The Senior Magi left for the Harrowing chamber._

_Before he stood Deedolett, her bright smile lit the room she rushed over to Cullen laying his head on her breast, “Cullen I have missed you so much!” Her voice was warm as ever, she stroked his hair, tears trickled from his eyes as a lump caught in his throat._

_“I …thought you… died.” He choked out, finally raising his arms to wrap them about her waist. He buried his face into her bosom, did not care who saw, he missed her, and the Maker answered his prayers, he was able to look at her and hold her._

_“I was not, I am here. I do apologize for Uldred, he can be a bit dramatic. I hope he has not harmed you?” She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek._

_Cullen slowly opened his eyes and looking back at him was a pair of black eyes with his reflection looking back at him “No…” he gasped, and he tried to pull away, the grip on him was strong._

_“My Templar, what is the matter, are you not well?” the voice of Deedolett started to shift slightly._

_“No…” with every ounce of energy he pulled himself free from the woman in Deedolett’s form._

_“Why are you acting this way?” She demanded of him, Cullen found a sword laying a finger width away “You are not she, be gone!” he held the sword tightly in his shaking hands._

_“You are being silly, put the sword down, and hold me.” She took a step closer, and he saw the eyes no longer black but the aqua color he would swim in if he could._

_Puzzled slightly he blinked for just a second and found himself dressed in plain clothing, standing outside of a nicely kept home, there were fields in the back full of wheat shooting up towards the warm sun._

_He looked around and Deedolett was standing at a lake a little off to the side of the field, her back turned and the sun causing her sable locks to look like melted chocolate._

_Cullen smiled and walked over to her, “Deedolett, where are we?” he continued to look around and take in the view, everything was pleasant, the windswept across the golden field, her tousled hair that brushed past her shoulders, and when she turned around his heart stopped._

_Her belly was large and round, as she smiled up at him, “Have you forgotten husband, we are home, have you seen your son, that boy has run away from me again.” She looked about rubbing her swollen belly._

_“S-s-son… I….w-we?” His hand went to her belly as the sound of laughter caught his ear, the boy in question came bouncing from the field and latched onto his father’s leg, “Father!” the boy squealed,_

_“There you are, you silly boy.” Deedolett chastised him playfully._

_Cullen looked down in disbelief, he picked the boy up, he had his hair color with Deedolett’s eye color, he looked human, but his ears looked elven. Deedolett smiled at the two of them, “I need you and Elowyn to fetch apples for a pie I plan to bake.” Deedo kissed the boy and then Cullen, her lips were cold._

_Cullen blinked and her eyes were black again, he turned to look at the boy in his arms and his eyes changed black as well, dropping the child made the horrendous sound imaginable. Deedolett shrilled at Cullen causing the man to cover his ears in pain._

_He screamed at her in turn, “You are not her!” He could not take the screaming, it was deafening and he wanted it all to stop, looking around he spotted an ax left in the stump he reached for it and then hacked the child and Deedolett._

_Cullen woke with a start, his heart racing and tears pouring from his eyes, the touch of a gentle hand rubbed the side of his face shushing him and bidding him to slumber once more. The hand was cold against his skin, and he knew that if he opened his eyes, ‘she’ would be there._

_Not taking the chance he reached up and pulled her head close to his, and with a sickening twist broke her neck, pushing the body away he looked and saw Deedolett lying there, eyes fogging over with death._

_“It is not you…,” he whispered repeatedly, and then he felt another hand on his shoulder, Cullen sobbed and then he broke._ _  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~  
  


Cullen continued, “When I finally saw her again she pleaded with me that she was no demon and that she came to help save the tower as soon as she entered myself, I refused to listen. I damned her and all the magic, I told her that she should kill all of them to ensure that no other Maleficarum walks free.”

“She defeated Uldred who was no longer man but a Pride demon took over. She tended to me even though I shunned her, cursed her, and wished she was gone from my sight. She hadn’t known I had suffered, the Blood magic worked over on me, it gave me what I always wanted but could never have and because the demon who posed as your daughter was not she, I killed her… repeatedly believing it was my sin for feeling for a mage, my greatest sin was falling in love with one whom I would have to kill if she became an abomination.”

“We Templars take lyrium to sustain our abilities to subdue magi I had not received the amount I would take as it had been months that I was kept prisoner, locked in a perpetual nightmare of what I wanted and what wasn’t.” Cullen hung his head, as the horse stopped he looked up and saw the others stopped as well. 

Deedo pulled her horse close to Cullen’s and with a warm smile took his hand, “We are here for you, this lyrium you take, do you need any now? We will also find you a cure for it if need be.”

He looked around and saw the others agreed as well, the twins were blotting their eyes, Xellexes rode next to him and clasped his shoulder.

“Deedo is right, you are in our care and we will help you in any way we can.” And he trotted up ahead with Lili’Enyel.

Deedo gave his hand another firm squeeze and gestured for them to continue on, the sun was setting slowly and they could see the path clear, and the Blighted lands insight.


	7. Enchanted I am sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning of Rape**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning of Rape**

_ Norrath, Year - Unknown, Month 3 - Stargazing, the Season of Growth. 8:96 of the Blessed Age. _

Deedo grew up in Felwithe like most others of her kind, she was sent to court as expected of young girls her age. Within the High Elven city, she grew like all the other Koada’dal children, until she came of age, it seemed that overnight she wished to step from the protection of her Felwithe home and beyond the safety of the woods that were her home, to explore Norrath. 

She blossomed, her eyes seemed to brighten like jewels, the warmest aquamarine. Her long hair starlight, platinum, she glowed her cinnamon warm supple skin. Adored by those closest to her, and charmed by those who meet her, unaware of the way others see her, Deedolit is caring as she is warmhearted, giving her last copper if need be. She did, quite by accident, come to learn the power of speech, she tested her new power during a trip to the town market while seeking a new robe, one gently placed charm spell the shop owner was practically giving it away. She gave a platinum piece as a gift.

One of the caster guild members of the enchanter sect Kenool Goldsinger spotted Deedo, he just so happened to catch her slipping a platinum piece after she had him lower his prices.

Enchanting, an Enchantress, that became her gift, from herself to metals, others and conjuring items from thin air she used it well. Deedo could be anyone or anything and she loved it, giving her some freedom. She could stop a fight with a blink of the eye or a well-placed area mesmerizing spell. 

As the years passed, she grew even more beautiful and even caught the eye of several men during her stay within the safety of Greater Faydark. Deedo’s need to branch out from the Imperial City of Felwithe to the far reaches of Norrath happened in the most unique way. 

In her fifteenth year she hurried to get her spells from her guild master, out away from others she went to practice a spell when something went array and she was sent into a different part of the wood. For the next nine years, Deedo called a new place home, for a time, Ferelden under the banner of one Maric Theirin, whom she rescued the night she landed on Thedian soil.  
  


~~~~

_ 8:96 of the Blessed Age. _

_ Deedo landed on her side, the ground was thick with mud, and it was cold, the young girl stood brushed herself off, but caught the sound of someone coming towards her, looking up her elven eyes caught a young man charging towards her, not looking where he was going, landed into her. _

_ He caught her turning to land her on top of him and their lips met, “How dare you!” she started in High Elvish, but the fear in his eyes told a different story, “Please be quiet.” he whispered harshly as he covered her mouth and shook his head, in the faint moonlit night he could see the shine in her jewel-like eyes wild with confusion. _

_ Deedo nodded and made no other sound, she heard another closing in that the boy under her did not hear, she removed his hand whispering near his ear, “Someone is after you?” The young man nodded, “I will aid your escape. I will lead them off in another direction, a spell to help you see, run as far as you can, I will meet you again.” _

_ Deedo stood and cast quickly, he blinked seeing the young woman before him, she looked down at him and then behind her, “Go!” she hissed casting a shield spell on herself she pulled her hood over her head.  _

_ Taking off in the would-be attacker's direction, out of the boy’s sight she heard him leave, casting once more she shifted into a large white deer, she charged at the hulking man knocking him off his feet and into a tree. Deedo ran back the way she left the young man, taking wing to find him in the night.  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

When Deedo returned to her native land heavy-hearted, she decided to then settle in the second human city Qeynos, the first being Freeport, along the way she met many people, but there are but a handful who remain with her to this day.

She had to return to the great wood of Faydark summoned with news of two of her dearest friends, their deaths. They left behind identical twin daughters; Ruroni and Tenkou - who grew to be a Bard and Druid respectively. She raised them as her daughters from swaddling age, as their parents wished. They were killed by orcs who caught them off guard during a routine enemy sweep of their beloved Kelethin.  _ \- Norrath, Year - Unknown, Thedas, 9:06 of the Dragon Age. _

Then there are her beloved cousin Xellexes, who took to the Wizarding sect of Felwithe, when his cousin lost for years he studied and poured himself into books to find anything on what happened with her. On the day of her return, Deedo was confined to where she was for nine years, it gave him more time to study and try to help her teleporting her from place to place. He vowed to keep to her side from that day on.

Lastly, her eldest daughter is Half-Elf, Lili'Enyel, who took the mantle of Ranger, a vigilant protector from Surefall Glade. Lili’Enyel was just four, who was in a few serious scuffles with older children daily because she was a half-elf, her father, an elven blacksmith, knowing not what to do with his young daughter, spotted Deedo as she shopped for throwing knives for herself and Xellexes, hearing the man’s plea Deedo first took the young girl for a walk around Qeynos, in just the one afternoon Lili’Enyel clung to the older woman and was left in the High Elves care.  _ \- Norrath, Year - Unknown, 9:07 of the Dragon Age. _

These five travel across the lands of Norrath, growing together, they are her core family. Twice she returned to Thedas a few months staying before having to come back to her home, the second time she was to return with her family to visit the Royal family, she never made her more than welcomed appearance.  _ \- 9:10 of the Dragon Age. _

Traveling to and from one corner of Norrath to the other gives her the greatest joy. She has taught others how to survive in the world around them from her experiences in Ferelden. However, not all stories are quite so happy. Deedo's trust and beauty has caught the attention of one man, in particular, Draven Thorne, Half-Elf Cleric.

He was handsome, swarthy skin, dark hair with ice blue eyes, had a small following of his own, but someone who Deedo opened up to on a mutual level of friendship and in addition respect.

Draven was one of the library assistants and managed to help Deedo any opportunity he could when she made her way to the Plane of Knowledge.

On a routine trip to the Plane of Knowledge, she stopped in for a few powerful spell components, looking for a way back to Thedas - with Xellexes and the others waiting for her in various places of the library city - none expected her to vanish without a trace. No sooner than she headed through the threshold away from her family, she was stunned, her world went black.

High and low, they searched and nothing, they had gone as far as to seek the aid of the Gods who saw nothing in their great wisdom of Deedo – that was when they knew… Deedolit Swiftleaf was truly gone.

It was a sad day for all that knew the High Elf, and a memorial was held for her after years of searching.   
  


~O~O~O~O~

_Norrath, Year - Unknown, Month 5 - Blossoming, the Season of Growth. 9:15 of the Dragon Age._

A year after the initial incident, Deedo found herself placed in a room, which looked comfortable enough with its warm and inviting decor, groggy she stood from the plush bed and examined her surroundings. 

Going for the door she pulled the latch she found that the door would not budge, ‘ _ Do not panic there has to be someone around.’  _ She thought to herself as her stomach churned, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her finding a pail close to the door she released the contents of her stomach. 

A short time after Deedo freshened herself the locked door opened revealing a man, someone she recognized from trips to the library Draven stood with his ice-blue eyes, smiling at Deedo - who assumed he was there to help her leave.

“Draven, thank Tunare you are here, I do not know what has happened or where I am. I knew I was going into the Library and the next I awoke here.” She gestured around the room as Draven stepped closer to her. 

Placing a hand on her cheek, he smiled kindly to the woman he came attached to. “You are in a safe place, you do look a little pale, are you feeling well?” He looked her over and placed a hand on her abdomen, “How is our child, growing comfortably I hope.”

Deedo looked up flabbergasted, “What?” She felt sick once more as a sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach spread across her belly.

“Our child, mine and yours, until the woman who paid greatly for her arrives.” 

That is when things turned worse as the sweet expression of the man who was so kind and attentive soon twisted into someone very unrecognizable. 

Backing her onto the wall he grabbed her face and walked her to the bed, he ignored her screams and pleas as he held her mouth open, she went to cast, finding she could not. 

He cast a spell, stunning her keeping her in place while he performed his evil, pouring a foul liquid down the High Elf’s throat, he slowly removed his robes, laying them on the bed as the liquid took effect, he would take her as she was still awake.

It was hours he spent relieving himself with her prone delicious body, he made sure she knew how good she felt to him, violating her sickened her. When he was thoroughly satisfied, taking a different vial pouring the glowing liquid across her stomach Deedo watched as her taut stomach grew swelling to be large and round something was alive within moving rapidly inside she could feel it.

Deedo’s pain was so great she lost consciousness, when she woke she found a healing scar on her abdomen and a small infant asleep next to her. Cinnamon like her, her hair sable the color of the newborn fawns in the spring. With her aqua eye color, the child was beautiful and she watched the large doe-eyed baby when she woke from her slumber. 

Taking the child in her arms she felt the essence of herself within the child. The tiny babe stretched and burbled, Deedo could do no more than stare in amusement, she kissed chubby cheeks, counted tiny fingers and toes then nuzzled the child holding her close. "Rowan you are right, oh, if only they could see you."  
  


~o~o~

For three years she doted on her daughter, naming her Deedolett – Little Deedo as the child grew, she taught her minor things any child should know and be able to do. Deedo taught her to read little bits from the books that were left in their room, finding her to be a very intelligent child eager to learn at her young age.

Deedolett sat on the rug in the middle of the room one evening looking at the fire flickering on the candle sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, 

The elder Deedo smiled watching her baby from across the room, “The fire is not going to move because you wish it, my love.” Deedo then saw as her daughter moved the flame from the wick to eye level.

“Well now, I take that back, can you do anything else with it?” She carefully stood to sit next to the small elven child, Deedolett smiled and made a figure of a bunny and they watched as it hopped about the little girl giggled and clapped, and before Deedo knew it the bunny turned white. It had been frozen, “Mummy is cold!” Deedolett exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes my love, cold, so you can control the elements.” She kissed the soft curls of her child as she continued to play with her new ability. 

Deedo had begun to prepare a trinket box for her daughter, filled with a few enchanted necklaces she had made, along with a few coins and a map of Norrath with other miscellaneous items, several things that she found about the room to make her ‘stay’ much more pleasant. Draven knew her likes and did well to keep her and the child comfortable and content. The High elf told stories of her time in Ferelden, a tragic romance, of King's battles and love.

Deedo took it in stride, no harm came to her, Draven left things that were needed. Deedo felt someone at ease, but still leery, her daughter was her only concern and the small girl was happy as she could be. Deedo did the best she could under the confining conditions they had been kept in.

~○~○~

One peaceful night locked away from the rest of the world, she and Deedolett turned in after thanking Tunare for her many blessings, as all was peaceful the two slept comfortably.

Some hours had passed when the door opened to reveal an old and wise woman with Draven. 

He and the woman entered only after the woman cast a mind blast spell stunning the two that lay a few feet before them, thinking she had stunned them came over to the side the babe slept snatching the young elf from her mother’s grasp.

Deedo heard them enter and was ready as she had been from the time she was violated, feeling Draven coming close to her – she felt the hum of the strange liquid that hindered her movements. 

Stunning him in place she sprung from her lying position scrambling across the bed after the old woman, the older lady had just crossed the threshold into the hall when Deedo fired a chaotic spell, a jolt that should cause the woman discomfort enough to halt her movements, the woman moved quickly the spell hitting the stone wall past her. 

Missing her target Deedo took to chasing after the woman through the torch-lit halls, which seemed like an enormous maze. Finally reaching the end of this massive structure full of turns and corridors the elderly woman carried her baby out into the warm night air, stopping in a large grass field.

The moon shone bright and high in the clear star-filled night sky illuminating the kidnapper who held her still-sleeping child close, Deedo was halted from further advancement and watched in horror as asha'bellannar, the woman she met years ago in Thedas was before her now who shifted into a younger version of herself.

Speaking in a soothing motherly voice, she sang sweet words to the waking child, “Shhh, shhh worry not my precious love, you will be home soon.” Then opening a portal of black and purple, Deedo could feel the freezing temperature against the warmth of her skin from where she stood. Asha’bellanar turning her back to Deedo was a mistake, the Enchantress sent a spell so strong hitting the witch in the head sending her stumbling through the portal.

Deedo went forward determined to continue the pursuit, just before she was able to run through, suddenly everything came to a crawl prickles along her skin she could feel her energy-draining, “Deedo listen to me, I know you cannot trust me now but I am possessed, I know where she has taken her.” Hearing Draven coming up behind her she felt rage. 

“Draven Thorne, hear me and listen well, I  _ know _ who has taken her." Deedo turned quickly, sending a stun spell causing Draven to lose grip of his spell, clutching his head in pain. The portal now too small for her to go through, snow flitted through the smell of ice strong Deedo panicked shouting into the rapidly closing portal to … "Maric, Loghain, if you can hear me, save my daughter!" pure uncontrolled rage as the portal closed with a quiet flash before her.

Deedo turned angry tear-filled eyes to the tall half-elf before her, "When I am free of this place I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Wiping the blood from his nose, his eyes cold turning red in color, in a harsh whisper, “I am sorry to say, my dear, you will never get that chance.” before she could blink he was at her side.

Deedo’s eyes went wide as everything around her went black. A quick hard pacification spell put her out for hours, when she finally awoke dull throbbing pain in her head, she could hear the frantic calls and her daughter's cries, the sound of hurried footsteps as they found her slumped against their Qeynos home.

Lili’Enyel and Tenkou being the first to find her gotten their Uncle to help carry her in their home and that is when the healing began as well as a barrage of questions to which over the next several years they found the answers they all sought, the gateway from Norrath to Thedas.  


~O~O~O~O~

“That is how we ended up in Kinloch Hold. The scrying that was used showed the location of where she was, which was the Tower.” Deedo tickled Vy’el’s neck as he sat getting his hair brushed.

Helping the boy to his feet he ran to the twins and began to play with them. Cullen smiled as he watched Lady Deedo and he could tell she was anxious about meeting her daughter, as he himself felt a touch of anxiety then from the corner of his eye he saw something moving.

Slowly he turned his head to face what he thought he saw, a shaft of sunlight was playing with his sight he chuckled softly he sighed as he took in the view, hearing the birds twittering away merrily sound of a brook babbling away and there standing in the light of the sun was the form of none other than Deedolett.

As he stood thinking his mind was indeed playing tricks as she was not there a moment ago, Cullen slowly made his way over to the ghostly image standing in the clearing ahead. Deedo looked over to see Cullen walking to the clearing on the other side of the wood they were camping at. Thinking nothing more of it she went about preparing their lunch as they needed to make way soon.  


~O~O~O~O~

“Deedolett?” he called tentatively as the image glided through the forest, she continued until she stopped in the clearing and danced in the warm sun of the lush green field.

Once more he called to her and she stopped looking at him, her warm smile graced her lovely face as she danced towards him, his heart stopped briefly as she passed right through him. Stumbling forward slightly he followed her path and saw nothing but the sun filtering through the branches once more.

Confused by what he saw Cullen looked back to the clearing and with a heavy heart went back to the camp.

Deedo was standing ramrod straight when Cullen returned, staring ahead unmoving, a tear trickled down her cheek. 

Ruroni took notice and started to shake Deedo from her trance. “Tenkou come help me something is wrong.” The both of them got the Lady to sit as Cullen walked over Xellexes returned with filled skins of freshwater,

“What happened here?” The Templar questioned, as Xellexes gave her a look over the woman showed no signs of injury that he could see, “Girls what happened?” The Wizard started to look around and saw nothing but a picturesque scene around them.

“She just froze she would not respond to our calls.” Ruroni said as she held the High Elf’s hand. Tenkou laid her head on her shoulder holding her other hand.

Deedo cast her eyes to Cullen.

“Saw her, I believe…. I am not sure what it was I saw. She passed right through me.” Was his response as he shook his head answering as honestly as possible, still confused by the whole event.

“We need to hurry on, let us not waste another moment.” Deedo held the twins’ hands tightly, she saw a vision of Maric grieving the throne empty, getting help to stand she called Vy’el and Lili. “Make sure you eat something we are going to press forward until we get to this Denerim.”

As the group of seven briskly flitted about the camp eating their lunches then packing, saddling up once more for the road to Denerim, a set of Citrine eyes watched from the trees, took wing from the branches following quietly behind.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

As night fell over Denerim Leliana and Wynne bathed and changed the young woman. Slipping the gown she wore over her head, they noticed a discoloration on her back lighter than her natural skin complexion. Wynne pulled the candle from the table next to the bed and upon closer inspection, the skin was soft with none of the markings the elder mage thought she saw before. 

Leliana could feel her friend breathing with difficulty as Deedolett’s chest rested on her arm. “Wynne, she is breathing hard. I should lay her back down.”

“Yes you are right, here hold her upright.” Wynne placed the candle back on the table and slipped a fresh nightgown over Deedolett’s head and they tucked her in for the evening. 

After doing a sweep of the young mage – checking to see if there was any damage to cause her breathing to be affected, finding none she checked her pupils, and what she saw startled the elder mage, the color of her eyes looked as if the color had been drained from them when she looked again the color had returned.

“Leliana, I need a snack. Would you care for something dear?”

“I can get it Wynne but do you know why she is changing like this?” The bard asked as she brushed Deedolett’s hair.

“There is nothing to fret over; she may have been uncomfortable. I will return shortly.” Wynne took her leave and headed to consult with Alistair to see if there was anything he knew on the Grey Wardens. The scale markings concerned Wynne and the breathing showed nothing was amiss with any of her organs, but something was definitely wrong, the elf had been asleep for far too long and she needed to wake soon. As the senior Mage walked through the castle halls, she prayed to the Maker for a miracle.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

“Mother, I can see a large city up ahead, surrounded by a large wall, looks like there have been many damages done as well.” Lili had trotted ahead surrounded by a faint light.

Ruroni pulled her horse close and with the elven tongue mentioned there was someone following them. Deedo was not pleased about the idea of being followed, as it would prove to be a further distraction from their current venture. 

"Cullen please take Vy’el.” She handed the child over to Cullen and pulled her horse to a stop. Handing the reins over to Ruroni, she slid out of the saddle as the others walked on.

“What is she going to do?” Cullen asked as they walked on.

“Obvious, stop whoever is following us from doing so. But I would not worry she can handle herself well, she became more determined when she came back home." Xellexes chuckled as he started to recall a tale of how he and his cousin traveled around Norrath.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

There was a howl coming from behind them Cullen looked back and he saw a form of a pure white wolf in the middle of the road. A prize worthy of any hunter, the wolf slipped off into the woods at great speed. 

After a short time, the sound of fighting that was rustling in the thick bushes, growling, snarling, and barking was heard then suddenly a black wolf emerged from the brush followed by Deedo. They ran on to a field as the others watched skeptical from horseback, Cullen watched as the large white wolf leaped into the air and tackled the black creature. 

Deedo pinned the wolf down with a paw pressing on the neck of the follower. Shifting forms once more with her hand squeezing the neck of the animal.

“Tenkou come here and speak with this animal please.” She called over her shoulder.

The young druid did as told, sliding from her saddle handing both reigns to Ruroni the others to walk on ahead, Tenkou ran to Deedo. Tenkou stood by Deedo, kneeling beside the tousled wolf, who was struggling to get away.

The girl reached her hand out and the wolf snapped, Deedo gripped tighter “Do it again and I will kill you.” Her voice was low and firm, Tenkou reached once more and stroked the animal’s head.

“She is not a wolf, she is human.” The druid shrugged and rooted the animal in place. Deedo released her and stood.

“Change out of that form and into yours, I will only warn you once.”

The wolf did as told and within a fraction of a second a young woman with dark hair, pale skin, and citrine eyes looked between the two strangers straining against the roots to stand and see her captors – no longer in the animal form, she could not make out their faces.

“Your name?” Tenkou asked gently.

“Morrigan daughter of Flemeth and you are looking for Deedolett. I can assist you.”

“Why were you following us, and how do you know of Deedolett?” Deedo pulled her dagger from her hip and pointed it at the throat of the human woman.

“I know of her from our travels during the Blight, as well as the defeat of the Archdemon. As to my following you, I believe she may be in danger from the defeat of said demon.” The woman said as she lay grounded to the earth. 

“Will you kindly release me? I mean no harm. Deedolett had become my friend as she had taught me many different things from my life outside of the wood.”

Tenkou looked to Deedo who looked unmoved, then the High elf’s features softened with a nod she turned and walked towards the direction of the others.

“My mother has accepted you. Please, you may stand and follow now.” Tenkou extended a hand to the witch and they hurried after the retreating form of Deedo.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Once caught up to the others Morrigan tripped on a large rock, she wondered how they were able to see their way in the moonless night.

“How can you see where you are going?” Morrigan asked as she stumbled once again.

“We are elves we can see in the dark.” Ruroni spoke up.

Xellexes produced a necklace handing it to the woman he rode next to, “Slip that on.” 

Morrigan felt the cool metal on her hand, slipping it around her neck as if the moon was out, she scanned the group of travelers and saw a familiar face.

“You are the Templar from the tower, what brings you so far from home?” She asked with childlike curiosity.

“Yes, I remember you. You were with Deedolett that day.” Cullen looked behind him, and Vy’el groaned, Cullen shifted the child and rejected the offer for Deedo to take him. “I came to guide them to Denerim and to make peace with Miss Sura – I mean Swiftleaf.”

Morrigan sneered slightly, “Came to your senses ‘twould seem. Far better than the other idiot Templar she had with her.”

Deedo and the others raised their eyebrows, Deedo then spoke up, “Just how do you know of her, and if you traveled together please tell of that as well.”

Morrigan looked at the back of the tall woman’s head, her voice sounded familiar and she felt warm and safe within her presence.

The witch cleared her throat as she walked behind, “Would you care for a ride instead?” Xellexes offered a hand to the woman walking next to him, her legs and feet were sore from the chase earlier she kindly took the man’s hand as he helped her onto his steed.

“I am Xellexes, a pleasure to meet you.” He said after they adjusted with the extra rider.

The twins introduced themselves, “Ruroni, this is my sister Tenkou, pleasure.”

“Lili.” The ranger called behind her.

“Deedo.” The Enchanter calmed a bit.

With a pause at hearing her friend’s name, “Morrigan.” The witch answered back as she then took notice of her riding partner, his features were strikingly handsome, as well as an elf, a man nonetheless. In turn, he looked at her and gave a small smile, “Comfortable?” he asked gently.

She cleared her throat once more and began to tell of her encounter with the Grey Warden who rose from death to end the Blight. 

"Thank you and to your mother for saving my daughter's life." Deedo remembered the witch who told of the Blights coming, and Maric not living to see it. For twelve years she had been searching for a way to come back to Thedas, she had missed so much, decades have gone in a flash to her and her kind, she gave her word she would be here for Maric, her heart tightened with each beat one thrum hurting worse than the next. Who was on the throne, if not Cailan who was to succeed him, she frets so, tears stung her eyes she will kill asha'belannar for causing her inability to return, moreover, the kidnapping of her child.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Finding nothing in the library Wynne gave up for the night and called for Sten to keep watch in her place. If she had to leave to find out the reason for the scales that started to form on her charge, then so be it. She loved the girl as her own growing fond of her as each day passes, and the older woman long decided she would give up her guardian spirit if it meant finding a cure for the young woman. 

The thought struck her as she came to her room, “Maybe the ashes could help, they certainly helped the Arl?” Wynne was more determined than before as she drifted off to sleep.   



	8. The Light of Ferelden.

The group had continued in silence, Deedo more so than the others did, they had listened as Morrigan told of the encounters she had with the Warden and events’ leading to the ending of the Blight, as well as the current state the Warden was in.

They continued to walk on, the sky dotted with stars, a moonless night sky, the hour was late, the road empty, the rhythmic sound of hoofbeats on the ground, crickets chirping their nightly songs. 

The twins were nodding off in their saddles, Lili’Enyel as well Cullen seemed to be unaffected as he held on to the small boy who was sound asleep in his arms. Xellexes held a sleeping Morrigan; he watching ahead saw the elder Deedo hanging her head.

“Deedo unless you are thinking, we should stop, if not for yourself then the younger ones, I am certain we have made it closer to our destination, you need rest.” He warned he knew she would never purposefully deprive the young ones but in the new land, the others had no real feel of time from the new world around them. 

Cullen chimed in, “Yes, it is rather late. We could be closer to the city, I would like nothing more than to continue myself and Ser Xellexes is correct, the younger ones need a stretch.”

The High elf woman turned to the two men and nodded as she halted dismounting her mare. Finding a suitable spot along the tainted land was a bit difficult as soon as a spot large enough for them all was determined she woke Tenkou.

“Love, I need you to build a room.” Deedo politely asked of the young Druid, while she pulled a few seeds from her pouch.

Going to the area that was best suited she tossed the seeds down, each glowed various colors of green as if waiting for instruction. 

Tenkou whispered her spell, before Cullen’s eyes he watched the seeds grow to sink and stretching into the ground seeing a small cabin form. Deedo walked in the entryway as the vines continued to drop tiny seeds that formed a grass carpet, then dropping eight larger seeds a cot made of leaves took its place. 

Buds of exotic flowers sprouting of lavender and various shades of blues and pinks blossomed, illuminating the interior dimly. The vines grew in various sizes, the floor made up of thinner tendrils tightly bound together, there were four posts of thicker vines, which bent and grew to make the roof and walls. As well as an archway, this was the door and a small window that passed the light from the inside out. 

Once Deedo finished within – placing the cots about the room, she exited casting levitation on the sleeping Ranger and Bard moving them gently into the cottage. 

Casting levitation on the sleeping human woman next Xellexes easily moved Morrigan to the cabin. Cullen was amazed by what he saw but did not question it at this time. Deedo cast on the child and carried him in, the horses vanished in a shimmer of light to their whistles after each rider dismounted entering the cabin.

Each was asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows, minus Deedo who kissed the girls and Vy’el, tucking them in before lying down for the evening. 

“My Lady, is this the sort of sorcery that exists in the world you live in?” Cullen asked as he touched one of the soft velvety petals of the luminous flowers.

Deedo smiled, “Yes, and much more, sleep well.” That was all she needed to say before she drifted off to sleep.

As each flower softly dimmed, most darkening entirely leaving the ones near Cullen lit, “Sleep well... wondrous.” The young Templar whispered, finally laying his head down to sleep.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ Deedolett walked through the halls of Kinloch Hold, all the doors along the hall had closed as she approached, and a red ribbon was her guide. The ribbon ran to the center of the floor. It seemed to light up if she tried to go a different direction. _

_ “…Olett…” _

_ “Jowan, is that you?” her elven ears heard in the distance. _

_ Following the voice and ribbon she ascended the tower, climbing the stairs she looked out of one of the windows, she stopped and peered out. _

_ She saw a forest, trees that seemed to touch the sky. As she tried to look more of the forest from the corner of her eye, the ribbon glowed once more. _

_ “…Dee…” _

_ Turning her attention back to the voice and her climb, each of the doors continued to close at her approach. Deedolett went to try one of the doors she knew well and saw that it would not budge, she had no choice but to continue her climb. _

_ “Who is there, Jowan, First Enchanter, Knight - Commander Greagoir?” she shook her sable hair and tarried on.  _

_ Something from one of the windows caught her eye, she peeked out, and what she saw was a wonder, a flock of Griffin, soaring high in the clouded sky, her heart swelled. Her mind wishing she too could soar high and free. The ribbon glowed once more drawing her to follow. _

_ “Yes, no time for such fantasies, where is it you are leading me too?” she chuckled as the ribbon seemed to glow in response. _

_ As she made her way closer to the top, she saw a large shield – upon closer inspection, her smile turned into a frown, within the shield was she, and on the outside was Cullen. _

_ She beat on the shield and it hissed when she hit it, “I am no demon, it is me, you have to, believe me, I would never harm you.” _

_ He narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the face of the one who haunted him, “Damn you and damn your kind, if you will not slay the magi then I shall!” He took off towards the Harrowing chamber. _

_ Frantically beating on the shield, her words having no effect on the man, “No, please no, Cullen listen to me, you have to know what I say is the truth, CULLEN!” she sank to her knees listening to the screams of the men and women who were trapped above her. _

_ The elf hung her head; she never knew he could harbor so much hatred towards her ability or others like her. It hurt to watch, but she slowly learned what happened and never hated him for his words. Deedolett did what she thought was right and slew the monster that was once Uldred, saving both the innocent and possibly non-innocent magi remaining. _

_ “It felt like that was how he wished me to do it, I know I made the right choice.” She slowly walked to the stairs leading to the chamber above. _

_ As she opened the heavy door she climbed the remaining steps and a brilliant light filled the room. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, as it dimmed she lowered her hands and what she saw stole her words. _

_ Lying curled up was an enormous silver and gold dragon, its scales glistened, and its wings iridescent pearl color, its tail resting on its muzzle as she approached it opened its eyes. A deep marine blue, so entrancing it is you cannot help but be in awe of its magnificence.  _

_ It shifted its tail and raised its mighty head, a series of low rumbles and clicks reverberated off the walls, and the ground thumped with the beat of its massive heart. _

_ Careful steps she took as she admired the creature before her, “Was it you who called me?” she asked in a whisper not wanting to frighten it.  _

_ It looked at her lifting its head higher to the domed ceiling expanding its wings to stretch, and into her mind, it spoke, _

_ “No, I did not call you… I am Urthemiel, one of the seven ancient ones, long before your time.”  _

_ As it went to shift positions once more, the red ribbon followed to a line on the underbelly of the dragon, a bright red slit running from its forelegs to its hind. In addition, with each beating of the dragon’s heart, the ribbon illuminated. _

_ Reaching tentatively, inches from the great beast, to touch the creature that was so stunningly beautiful she wanted to feel such a marvelous being.  _

_ “…Deedolett?” She turned and stood near the stairs with his arms open wide was Cullen, she ran to him, glad to see a friendly face went to embrace him, the tail of Urthemiel came down before her barring her path. _

_ The dragon spoke once more, “What brings you before me child was there something you wished of Urthemiel?” _

_ Startled by the great tail she turned slowly to the old one, “I know not what brought me to you, I have nothing that I wish, but I would like to know how did you come to be here in the Kinloch Hold Harrowing chamber?” _

_ The floor slowly started to fall from beneath them as the dragon pulled her closer, revealing the millions of Darkspawn that inhabited the many byways and catacombs far from Dwarven, Human and Elven eyes. _

_ “You hear them calling do you not, child of another world, you who slew me? They amass as we speak to seek a new god to lead them to cover the lands to blot out what once was beautiful and pure as the Maker saw fit.”  _

_ As Deedolett look below her feet, hovering high above the horde that gathered, in what looked like a sea of misshapen bodies, far under Thedas, her heart began to throb within her chest, _

_ “What? Child of another world, what do you mean, I slew you, I would never bring myself to harm one as…” She was unable to finish her statement as she stood wide-eyed, her hands covering her mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to erupt. _

_ No longer looking at the once beautiful dragon of silver and gold, but something only night terrors were made. _

_ The Beautiful Urthemiel scales became marred grey, and its wings the entrancing pearlescent gleam melted to a sickly grey-lavender and the once deep marine of the creatures’ eyes had coating them with death and decay.  _

_ The brilliant red that made up the ribbon and wound on its stomach changed to black, as dark as a moonless night.  _

_ With a piercing roar, the once beautiful spewed a hellish flame, the horde grew loud and restless, and the ribbon circled around her feet, wrapping ‘round her like a cocoon until it covered her completely. Then the only sound was her heartbeat. _

_ Ba-bum…, Ba-bum…, Ba-bum...  
_ _   
_ _   
_ ~O~O~O~O~

The sun over Ferelden crawled its way into the sky, chasing the blanket of the night away. The inhabitants of the city of Denerim were awake with the continued rebuilding and cleanup from the Blight. 

The castle was already alive with the hustle of cooking, cleaning, and reading for any such event the newly crowned king would have had done this day. 

Arl Eamon made his way to the King’s dressing room passing the mage Wynne in the process. He knocked on the door awaiting his acknowledgment.

“Yes… Enter.” Alistair called over his shoulder, as his servants primed him for the start of the day.

“Your Highness, you are to meet with several farmers from the Bannorn, they bring news of grasses from the area of Lothering a large patch of fresh grasses is coving the fields that were destroyed during the blight, also the cleanup of the city is running smoothly, and Mage Wynne wished to have a word with you when you have a moment. Then there is this…” The older man bowed his head slightly as he addressed his charge, also handing an official-looking missive.

Alistair turned nodding he was ready to start his duties, ones that seem never-ending, when all he wished to do at this point was spending time with the sleeping Elf. Eamon noticed the dark circles still under the young man's eyes.

“Yes and any word on the condition of Deedolett?” he asked as he undid the top button on the collar of his tunic, grimacing at the elven servant, the elf in question bowed as he headed out of the room. Taking the missive from Eamon he turned it over paused, it bore the emblem of the Grey Wardens from Weisshaupt. 

“None, but I will assume – if I may, that is what the Mage Wynne wishes to speak with you about. How are you sleeping?” The older man placed a hand on the king’s shoulder.

Alistair sighed as he undid the top button, feeling much more comfortable, “Not well I’m afraid, I constantly worry over her state. There hasn’t been anything in any of the books that indicate why she is unconscious.”

The older man nodded, “I am sure there is something to have her come ‘round until then take the short time you have to visit her before you address the farmers.”

With a grateful lopsided smile, Alistair did just that.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Well before the sun was high in the sky, the group of eight rode through the main gate that led into the city, the gate itself was still in repair as was the rest of the wall. The elves looked around as they saw the buildings in much-needed repair, people in tattered clothes, children filthy rummaging or playing through the debris of the partly crumbling city.

“This is where the standoff between Human, Elf, Dwarf, and Darkspawn took place.” Morrigan announced as they stopped, several of the people who were cleaning stopped to admire the group as they observed, a few of the children ran up wishing to pet the horses.

Deedo smiled as she let a few children ride her mare, then she called over her shoulder, “We must help them.”

Xellexes chuckled, “Yes young lady and we will but, we have an objective least you forget the reason we are here?”

Her shoulders sagged slightly and she turned to face her friend. He sighed, “Alright, a few moments, Morrigan the way to the castle to the king?”

“The way may have been closed off, there was Ogre rampaging through these very streets.” The wilds witch stated flatly as she watched the tall woman pout to get her way.

They looked about for someone who may know another way to the castle, spying a Templar near the Chantry Cullen gave Vy’el the reigns and went to ask for directions.

A short while later he came back with a smile, “They state that the main road to the castle had been clear for some time.” Once again taking his place at Vy’el side, “Do you have family here Vy’el?” Cullen asked as he watched the other orphaned children running around the Chantry sisters.

“No sir, I have none, mummy and father told me that I am Dalish and that my people do not live in such cities, and we avoided them because of mummy.” 

Deedo turned when she heard that and the others knew what she was thinking, “Mother…” Lili'Enyel started. “Can we help them after your reunion?” The Ranger excused herself riding up to the Chantry doors and removing one of her coin purses, handing it to the sisters as they gratefully thanked the stranger for such a generous gift.

Trotting her steed back, she tilted her head, “Can we go now, I would like to meet my sister.” 

The twins agreed as Deedo nodded and walked her mare over to the Chantry sisters with the children still riding on her back; handing her purse over as well to the elder woman, helping the children down she went into her bag and pulled out some treats then handed a large box to them as well, “I will return for the box when I am able, but please use its contents for you and the children's needs.” she bowed her head and walked away waving to the children.

“Yes, we may go now.” The high elf marched towards the castle with a smile on her face.

Morrigan groaned, “I see where Olett gets it from.” Shaking her raven head, she felt Xellexes chuckle as they followed behind their leader to the castle.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Leliana spotted Cullen after he had turned back to the strangers, and what surprised her more was Morrigan was with them. The Bard watched astonished as one relieved themselves of their coin purse, and the other, Lileana took a pause, she looked like her friend, if she would darken her hair..., she finished her task hastily with the orphans at the Chantry quickly making her way back to the castle.

Once she was within the walls of the castle Zevran and Oghren were just about to leave into the city for a drink in the tavern. 

“You two will not believe who I just saw.” The redhead gushes in her Orlesian accent when she got confused looks from the two men, she rolled her eyes sighing, “Morrigan, Cullen, and someone who looks exactly like Olett!” 

“The beautiful witch has returned. I knew she could not get enough of my charm.” Zevran smirked, making breast with his hands. Leliana swatted at his arm, 

“What the second pike twirler, heh musta’ came for sleeping beauty.” He thumbed behind him and nudged Zevran next to him.

The Bard shrugged, “I am not sure, they had a few others with them they dropped off coin purses and other items at the Chantry, the lady let some of the children ride her horse.”

Quizzical looks went through the trio, “I am going to inform Wynne, Arl Eamon, and Alistair he should be finished with his audience.” She hurried up the hall heading to the great hall.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Zevran turned to the Dwarf, “I am going to see these new arrivals, care to join me?” the tanned Antivan announced as he walked towards the large doors. 

“Nah, I think I’ll head on over to the tavern before I help Ali’s recruits in the art of drunken bloodlust.” Oghren laughed loudly as he gingerly walked by the way to the kitchens.

With a shrug, the assassin went to see the witch who left shortly after the battle with the fallen Archdemon, along with the new visitors.

Once out into the street Zevran shifted into the shadows, spying the group immediately, they were indeed cloaked and had marvelous looking horses, “They must be wealthy, the tailoring of their cloaks suggest so, look at the detail on those saddles.” He thought to himself as he closely watched their approach.   
  


~O~O~O~O~

Approaching the castle, the High Elf woman’s stomach grew numerous butterflies, her palms started to sweat, her heart beating so loud she thought everyone could hear it.

“My loves…” she paused as she could hear the horses stop behind her, “I do not experience this feeling all too often, but I must say I am nothing but a bundle of mashed emotions.” Deedo chuckled as she tried to contain her anxiety. "It has been so long since I have been here," Tears filled her eyes.   
  


~~~~

_ 8:99 Month 3 - Drakonis of the Blessed Age _ _   
  
_

_ Deedo was cloaked as she hovered near Maric, he was haunched scribbling letter after letter, he slept little pushing towards the people’s belief he was the Maker’s chosen to free them from the Orlisian’s oppressive yoke. _ _   
_ _ Loghain walked in and Deedo made a small gesture that alerted the rogue to her presence, “Maric, we need to talk.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo slunk further into the shadows of the hall, her stomach churning, listening to their conversation each word that fell from Maric’s lips made her wish to flee to her home then and there, knowing she would have to let him go completely. _ _   
_ _ Loghain had uttered one simple phrase that crushed the light in Deedolit’s heart, “She’s an elf, do you think the people will accept an elven queen?” Loghain was right, they wouldn’t, not one elf held authority and she blended more like a human and the elves here treated her as such. _ _   
_ _ “Once the Prince was crowned King she thought to herself, only then I can leave.” She dejectedly thought. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A few moments later Katriel entered warily when she looked to see Loghain who regarded her with his icy glare, a pair of aquamarine eyes from the shadows paused her but a moment as Deedo turned into a bird before her eyes landing on the back of the chair Maric sat, then to a cat landing on the papers before the Prince, then into her natural form standing next to Loghain.  _

_ Katriel did know she followed, but not by who til that moment, she knew she was caught, between the two of them which one told.  _

_ “You went to Denerim.” Maric stated. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With the cold eyes of Loghain and Deedo locked to the small elven woman she focused solely on her Prince, “Then you know.” _ _   
_ _ Maric’s head tilt and narrowed eyes pierced the girl’s heart, “What, do I know?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo could not move and Loghain watched as Maric left to his bedchamber in the manor, Deedo blinked rapidly looking to the cooling corpse of Katriel. She warned her of her suspicious actions, Deedo gave her a choice, 'You stand with him, or against him.'  _ _   
_ _ Katriel saw that the tall elf kept her distance from him, more so after the night she first laid with the Prince and would use that to her advantage, not counting on the Prince reciprocating her supposed act. _ _   
_ _ Katriel knew Maric loved Deedo and she could possibly give away her secret, but she didn't the woman gave her a choice. Maric chose not to hear Katriel out when they were trapped in the Deep Roads.  _ _   
_ __

_ Deedo walked over to the body, "I’m sorry I could not help you, Why did you not walk away?" Deedo closed the elven girl's emerald eyes. Loghain hissed heading out into the thundering night, Deedo laid the body flat and hurried after. Reaching Rowan's manor Loghain knocked, Deedo went to slip past Loghain and find a place to hide the night but was grabbed quickly by her wrist and forced to enter the warm room. _

_ Rowan looked expectantly, "You told him?" Her first question. _

_ Deedo hung her head, Loghain never released her, "Yes. This is your fault." Turning Deedo to face him a stern finger pointed to her chest like a sword. _

_ "Mine how? I first let you know what I saw and you told me it was because of my infatuation, now it is my fault?" Deedo nettled. Loghain reached to pull the elven mage's ear, Deedo flinched at his touch. _

_ Rowan gasped, "You are an elf?" She had known it was possible, seeing the woman’s small tapered ears once before, but she carried herself differently than the elves she was familiar with. _

_ "This is far from my fault, I do not live here, as you said it is what should be, better to appease the subjects." Deedo smoothed her hair down, straightening herself. _

_ Loghain nodded, she could not stay if she wanted, she said as much but now, "Maric killed her." _

_ Rowan paled, "Why, she saved his and our lives. Did he not hear her out? Deedolit you must go to him and make him whole again."  _

_ Deedo turned her back, taking deep breaths, "That is not possible, I can pose as a human, but I cannot stay." She walked out leaving the two of them alone. _

_ Rowan blamed herself, she hurt for Maric, her feelings for Loghain spoke silently, as he made the choice for her.  _ _   
_ _ Deedo stood by the window and she heard it all. One more selfless act, she can go home, just to ease a heart. Deedo trembled, her legs felt like lead, her hands unsteady. What she was about to do was right. Knocking, she came in to find Loghain holding Rowan by her wrists. _

_ "I will go to him." Her eyes hard, they looked at her she shook her head, "You, I can guise you as myself." Her heart tightened but her face remained unreadable. Deedo reached her hand to Rowan cupping her cheek, her other hand followed, Loghain stood back and watched brown curls lighten and lengthen, her body stretched and lithe. Before him, two identical women, save for the eyes. _

_ "You look just like Deedo but…" Loghain started. _

_ Deedo placed a hand on his arm, "Voice, you will have to sound like me as well." Her hand went to her throat and then gently to her double. _

_ "You are ready, hurry." Deedo watched as 'she' walked out of the door, quickly closing the door behind Rowan. She braced her hand on the chair nails digging into the wood. _

_ Loghain gritted his teeth, "Her eyes are not your color, they are grey, you left that on purpose."  _

_ The high elf nodded her head hung low, nearly doubling her over if she let it, she braced herself on the chair near the door, Loghain stepped to the high elf, the fabric of her cloak shook her hair curtained her face. "Why, do you not love him?" he harshly whispered. _

_ There was no way of speaking her sorrow caught in her throat, Deedo reached for the door she needed to get away from him. Thunder rolled and lightning cracked loudly by the window filling the room with its blue-white light scenting the room of electricity. Loghain caught her before she ran, what he saw in her eyes broke even his heart. Deedo's eyes were full of tears trickling one after the other like a waterfall, she was crying without a sound escaping. The silent sobs shook her so, her face red scrunched in anger.  _

_ "Yes, I love him! Gods, I love him so, but ...but I cannot stay, I would do anything to be by his side. I'm an elf not fit to be Queen that is what you implied to Maric? I. Am an ELF, I could not be human permanently if I wished for it!" She tried jerking away from Loghain but his grip held her tight.  _

_ Deedo's eyes pleaded, she gripped his shoulders trying to get him to release her nails scraping the leather of his armor, "Loghain, p- please, don't... I cannot… Erollisi Marr make the pain stop..." She hiccupped her cries heart wrenching, her platinum hair covering most of her from view. Head hung tears falling faster trickling down her chin, her breathing short as she tried to reason, "I want to tell him, I cannot, I ..."  _

_ Deedo started to sink to the floor, her sobs violent, "I gave him up twice, once for his lover and now for his Queen, like you, I have given for the sake of what's right!" Deedo screamed, she collected herself a bit as Loghain tentatively loosened his hold to keep her from the cool stone floor, "I should have gone home, I could have any time..."  _

_ Slipping her hand quickly from Loghain she extended her hand a portal appeared, "See, my home, my forest, my countrymen and family lay on the other side!" She spat, angry with herself, angry for loving beyond her home. _

_ The view Loghain saw was a dense lush forest and nestled within, large spires peeking over the tops of the trees with elven guards standing at the entrance. That was her Felwithe home, she waved her hand and he saw the home she shared with her family, he remembered their faces from her dance. _

_ "I chose not to leave because of my love for him. Erollisi Marr must have cursed me for I love him too much. I cannot bear the thought of not being by his side." And the portal closed and she threw her arms around Loghain hugging him, he would let her cry as much as she needed. Loghain held her close, silently letting his own tears fall as well in understanding.  
  
_

_ ~○~○~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 8:99 Month 12 - Haring of the Blessed Age. _

_ Rowan and Loghain objected to Maric going off alone, they looked to the high elf who nodded knowing what neither could ask her aloud, her face unreadable, where you could once see her emotion there was nothing now she had withdrawn into herself, spending less time around any of them choosing to be on the wing. Deedo smiled kindly but was a mask she wore to hide the pain she buried deep into herself. _ _   
_ _ That evening Maric sets out, she watches his retreating back, Deedo follows silently behind, she will protect him, love him less and soon, from afar. When Megharen’s Mage Severan lay dead at Maric's feet, she entered under the cover of invisibility, the tent and Maric partly frozen with the blizzard the man summoned to kill Maric, Deedo heard it all from the outside she would let Maric fight his own but make sure he does not die on her watch, her word to the others. He was crying, Deedo came to stand beside him, “Your Majesty, we should leave.” _

_ He sniffed, “They sent you after me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo made a sound, then heard the flap to the front of the tent open, she saw two soldiers rooted in place looking at their dead leader as Maric crouched over him, Maric raised his head as one charged him. The Prince slew the man and turned to her again, she did not flinch as she flicked her eyes to meet Maric’s, the second came around from his shock to turn as he almost finished his scream for help. _

_  
__Maric released his sword from the one body going to thrust it into the other but Deedo beat him to it, like wind-whipped out, spell wrapping and twisting around the man’s throat._ _  
__  
__She and Maric never turned their gazes from each other, her hand balled into a fist, the spell tightening hearing the man gasping for his last breath, when it was quiet she released him. As the man fell through the flap of the tent he was exiting, Maric eyed her warily, Deedo continued before they were interrupted, placing her hand back in the warmth of her cloak, “No, I am here to keep my word, as I had years prior, I will aid you to the throne. You fought this battle of your own might but we should leave now.” She turned to exit the back of the tent they came in from._ _  
_ _  
_ _Once a good distance away, and almost back to their camp, “Deedo, you have nothing to say to me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I do not understand.”_

_ “After what I did, with … Katriel.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She was what you needed at the time.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, you tried to warn me before.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo refused to break down before him, she shifted her cloak closer to her body saying nothing but watch Maric fumble a bit in the dark. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Help me to see you, I know you can see me clearly.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo granted him a spell, not one for his personal vision, she moved from her spot before the spell set in, Maric went to step to her then turned to see she was behind him, “Your Majesty, you should no longer have need of me. You will have to find your way in the dark on your own.” He realized she lit a small light and dimmed it, he was in the dark, but not alone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I apologize, Lady Deedolit of Felwithe.” _

_ “Apology accepted, Prince Maric of Ferelden.”  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _ _   
_ _ Month 6 - Justinian, 9:05 of the Dragon Age. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The time came for Deedo to return to her world, heavy of heart, many words left unsaid, she watched as a guardian seeing the once close-knitted bond unravel. Her first friends stood watching as she cast her spell.  
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~~ _ _   
_ _ Rowan staying at the castle with her first son bid her farewells with the elven lady in private, “Lady Deedolit, you will be greatly missed, Ferelden will not be the same without your bright light.” Deedo smiled more over the child in her friend's arms than the words that the Queen spoke. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ferelden has their lights, and this one the brightest of all.” She tickled the baby boy’s neck, placing a kiss on his tiny forehead. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rowan found out later the spell Deedo cast those years ago faded as she entered the King’s bedchamber, at first she was upset but she understood, “Deedo, Thank you, and I … I am sorry.” _

_ Deedo took her eyes away from the baby to look at Rowan, she smiled and shook her head, “Nothing to apologize for… ever, just forgive me and …” Deedo sighed as saying her friend's name put Rowan in a way, Deedo kissed the Queen's cheek and left her with a small smooth stone, the color of ice but filled with love.  
_ _   
_ _ ~~ _ _   
_ _ “Will you give me your finger!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Please, it's simple, honestly you are so stubborn, you've bled on me more than just a prick from my dagger.” She snatched the man’s hand as he stopped his protest. She pulled a fire red gem and placed it against his finger, “Rowan.” she whispered, and he heard the first sweet warm emotion bring light to the small stone, Deedo quickly removed it and kissed the grumpy man’s finger. The stone he saw was blue in her hand. _

_ “I will never tell.” Deedo left Loghain and headed back to Denerim to be with the young woman for whom the stone is for.  
_ _   
_ _ ~~ _ _   
_ _ They rode, the three of them, Maric, Loghain, and she through a wondrous decorated section of the wood outside the castle walls, they dismounted and the Maric led her to a clearing, where they now stood. _

_ Deedo seemed to go back to her easy-going way just after the Prince was born, and it made the decision to leave that much harder, but she kept her word as she said, her task done home was her destination.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Home, it seems the time is right for travel. The beautiful colors, a personal garden?" The shine in her eyes when the light caught them looked dull, she smiled thoughtfully, Loghain nodded his agreement noting the decor, should not be as it should, he sweeps the castle grounds before they left and no word of anything off.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maric stepped to her reaching for her hands, her eyes widened. _

_ "Stay, be with me, us… Do you have to leave so suddenly?" Wet the King's eyes looked, Deedo smiled in kind, nodding her starlight head. _

_ "I will return one day." Her mask in place, nodded her head looking into Maric’s Sky blue eyes. _

_ Maric released her hands, he slipped a necklace from around his neck, on the end a silver signet the Theirin Heraldry, slipping it around Deedo's, Loghain stepped forward and started to object, Maric raised his hand to still him.  _

_ What he was doing was risky but for him, the one constant light in his life was leaving and he wanted to secure this light... his light by any means necessary, "This has been passed down since it was made, was my Grandfather's father, my mother’s, to me, now you… I… We… Ferelden will not be the same with you gone. I need to know you will be back, for me… to help as you do." _

_ "I will one day. Thank you, I accept your gift." she reached into her cloak, retrieving a silver unassuming ring with a small dark stone fused in the metal, "I had been meaning to give this to you this years ago, it will protect you. And help you to see you are not alone in the dark." Deedo sniffed, she needed to leave her emotions were tamping her heart.  _

_ Loghain looked between the two of them and his eyes narrowed, he cleared his throat as he could see Deedo was getting uncomfortable, her eyes filling with tears. _

_ Maric held his hand up, running to his horse, he came back with a box in hand, the lid a Unicorn on one side, one she spoke of in her land, the other a Mabari, like the one that flies on the flag in Denerim. Handing the decorated box to Deedo he opened it, it was lined with soft black ermine that held a treasure. One his Majesty promised some time ago, removing from it a golden circlet, it scrolled like her magic solidified, a sky blue gem with smaller gems of the clearest quality. _

_ Placing it on her head she reached to touch the cool metal, Deedo blinked and smiled, she pulled the King down to kiss his cheek, then hurried to Loghain pulling him and slipping a grey stone in his hand, she nodded. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Making her way a few feet from when Maric gave her gifts, she opened the portal and Felwithe showed through, "Thank you, for everything, I will be back." She tucked the ring away under her cloak close to her heart, stepping through turned to see them on the other side, she curtsied low. The portal closed, Deedo sat on the knoll and cried.  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

_ "Maric, did you just marry her?" Loghain pointed to the space the portal once was.  _

_ Maric wiped a stray tear as he shrugged walking past Loghain to his horse, Loghain followed behind mounting his, "Did you marry her?" Repeating himself. _

_ "Queen Deedolit Meleth Theirin of Felwithe and Ferelden. As much as I love the way that sounds, Ferelden would not accept an Elven Queen. It is for when she returns, if ever. I do thank you for being the ...witness." Maric clapped Loghain on his shoulder and kicked his horse into a start the large grey stallion whinnied as he raced off towards the castle leaving a dumbfounded Loghain to head back to his new home _ .

_ Three years and six months later, Deedo will arrive in Ferelden with Loghain and Maric for the last time.  
  
_

~~~~

Deedo closed her eyes, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, wiping them she walked on, ' _ Maric, Loghain I have returned.' _

The others shared soft chuckles and soon found themselves at the stairs leading to Denerim’s heart, her castle.   
  


~O~O~O~O~

A partly darkened chamber lit from an illuminated viewing portal cast its bright glow as it shifted opening before a set of weary eyes, “There she is mistress, your powerful vessel.” Draven Thorne bowed his head at her presence. 

A tired smile showed on the elderly woman’s partly shadowed face, “At last, ripe for the taking, she managed to escape me during the fight in Denerim.” A chuckle burbled from the woman’s throat, building to a deranged cackle, as its sounds echoed about the room slowly dying off from the main point.

A second figure entered the room and the sound of metal rang the room, “The First Enchanters favorite, quite right she is ripe, I cannot wait to sink my teeth into her.”

Draven turned sharply towards the approaching Templar, “Mind your words, that is still my daughter.”

“Shall I refer to you as Father?” Waltgud chuckled, “She is in Denerim castle, looks like I will have to pay her a visit if she isn't there.” Leaving the chamber from the way he came, Draven looked to his mistress and then to the portal, “If she is no longer a virgin, you will not be able to proceed with your plan.” with a bow deeper than the first he exited as well.


	9. With all my love.

Another two hours had passed, the bells ringing signaling the hour as it echoed off the stone. They awaited the Norrathians, for an audience with his Majesty, the guests were placed in comfortable adjoining apartments with upper rooms that overlooked a small garden. Deedo insisted the Queen and her to grow one together near the rear of the castle. Deedo noted nothing much had changed from her stay, the rooms they were shown were once hers.

The several hours they waited, the High Elven woman grew increasingly impatient, pacing the length of the room, from the door to the large windows opposite the room. She wrung her hands muttering under her breath, four sets of eyes watched her pace, Vy’el, Cullen, Ruroni, and Xellexes.   
  
“Ser Xellexes, should you say something to her, she has been at this for hours.” Cullen watched her walk another round from door to window.

“I would but, she is in the mood of impatience, there is nothing I can say. Lest you have an idea I am all ears.” Xellexes patted the young Templar on the shoulder getting up from watching his cousin’s agitation.   
  
The others were occupied with small things to keep themselves from minding the high elf, Tenkou was sewing up outfits with the help of Lili'Enyel none saying a word as soft footfalls padded around from the elder and her pacing.

There came a quiet sound nearing the door, with a gentle knock the large wooden door groaned as it opened, Deedo whipped around quickly facing whoever entered from the outside. Everyone paused looking to see a slip of a girl - the maid that had been assigned to wait on them, poked her head in she jumped the moment she saw Deedo’s eyes looking expectant, dejection filled the tall woman’s eyes as the girl lowered her head quietly giving her apologies.    
Deedo turned sharply with a huff sulking her way onto the verandah swinging the doors open she stepped out letting the crisp air in. 

Xellexes greeted the girl and apologized for his cousin, “Syrah my dear girl, please forgive our Lady, as you know we still await word from your King.” He opened the door wider as Syrah brought in trays containing their lunch.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Alistair stared out of his window to the balcony adjacent to his, he heard the day the Norrathians arrived from Leliana, he assumed they were the Wardens from Weisshaupt that sought his audience. He refused to see them until he heard more of the young mage’s condition.

According to Riordan one of them was to die the day the Archdemon died, with Morrigan's ritual how he was to explain the three of them still alive – Olett is unconscious but still very much alive. He could not sense them – as with all other Wardens what she said was true. Maybe they know a way, if any, how to help Deedolett.

Alistair half-listened to what the bard was telling him, “They are not Wardens Alistair!” she shouted in exasperation.

“Then just who is here?” A sudden knock on his study door ceased his incoherent ramblings, “Enter.”

Wynne came to greet the young man hopeful her news would ease some of their minds. “Alistair I have a solution to curing Deedolett, it requires going back to Haven for the Ashes.”

Alistair’s brow furrowed, “Are you certain that is the only way to cure her?” as he knew that it would be the  _ only _ way for her possible waking.

Wynne walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I believe that it is, as it helped your Eamon.”

Alistair nodded, “List who and what you will need, I will also need you to accompany me when I speak with those that have arrived… Please?” The senior mage nodded with a smile, she left to have word sent to Brother Genitivi. 

Once more, he looks out to the window preparing himself to greet the visitors, his eyes scan the garden below he sees the movement of a woman stepping out from the room he housed the guest, before he could get a better view of her, his thoughts interrupted once more by Leliana. 

“Alright they may have waited long enough, they must think me insolent to have kept them so long.” Alistair called to the door and his elven valet entered quickly.

“Majesty?”

Looking at the older elven servant standing awaiting his order of the king, “Gareth, please inform our guests I will meet with them now, also make sure Wynne has all that she needs.” Alistair heard the door behind him close; he closed his eyes briefly, saying yet another prayer to the Maker then set to prepare for the guest.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

Deedo sat hoping the chilly air calmed her some, as cool air kissed her cheeks from a playful wind with the sun rays quickly warming her skin, she sighed as she overlooked the garden, she sighed once more. The walk through the palace she noted that it was decorated with the simplest ornaments, minor revelry signaled the ending of the Blight, she suddenly felt a sense of peace mingled with dread.  
  


~O~O~O~O~   
  
_ Thedas Month 7 - Solace, 9:10 of the Dragon Age. _   
  
_ “Mamil!” _

_ The High elf turned to see two small girls running towards her followed by her eldest and godson, their laughter floating in the air, causing her to laugh along with them. The youngest trips falling on the soft thick grass, Deedo quickly goes to stand by the young girl, her sister kneels next to her to help her up, Deedo places a hand on her arm to still her, with Cailan and Lili’Enyel stopping to see if the little girl is well. _

_ “She must get up on her own, how else will she grow? Tenkou my little love on your feet or your tears will cause it to rain.” _

_ Ruroni held her sister's hand once Tenkou got to her feet well by herself. “Thank you, mamil.” _

_ “My little darlings.” Deedo looked over her shoulder, "Come it is lunchtime, I can hear Cailan’s tummy from here.” She smiled taking each girl by the hand. Maric looked on as the two older children ran circles around Deedo who was making their way towards him. _

_ Crossing his arms his brow furrowed, “How do you do it?” _

_ “What?” Deedo smiled trying to contain her laughter. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maric folded his arms, “The children, how do you manage them so easily?” _

_ Deedo laughed as Cailan tackled Lili, “Children are easy, right now they have the purest light ever. I cannot wait to see them grow, I could spend all of my time with them.” _

_ Deedo looked past Maric to see Loghain approach with a small bright-eyed girl at Loghain’s knee, “Loghain, who is this lovely?”  _

_ “Anora, my daughter.” _

_ Deedo’s eyebrows rose as a smile widened, looking at the young girl who watched the others play and wanting to stop Cailan from roughhousing with the half-elven girl he tackled, with a stamp of her foot, “I dare say she is as stubborn as you.” Deedo leaned in close to Teyrn's ear, he stifled a laugh as he cleared his throat. _

_ Addressing the young girl, “Would you care to join the others in play or have something yummy to eat?” _

_ "Both.” The small blond said, Deedo smiled and nodded. Lunch was held out in the noonday sun.  
  
_

~O~O~O~O~

“Tenkou my sweet, please fetch my fur cloak, it’s getting chilly here.” Deedo took a seat in thought of her daughter, Vy’el came with the wrap instead, “My Lady?” the boy handed her the royal blue cloak with snow-white fur trim, “Are you a noble?” he asked curiously.

“Well… I.” Before Deedo could answer, Tenkou snickered from the room behind them, Deedo smirked as her mind successfully diverted. 

Cullen’s eyes went wide, he thought she may have been, the way she carried herself the way the others acted around her, but when Tenkou whispered to the boy then sent him out to her, then nudged him to listen for her reaction, Cullen figured it was true.

“I would not say I am…” She sat him on her lap and pulled the cloak around them both. 

“I was given a small title from King Maric, I also became Ambassador and Representative of Felwithe, my home, that hardly makes me nobility.”

“That is the reason why Xellexes call you my Lady?” 

“That and he is a silly old goat.”

Both of them laughed. “Let's see, I have been called my Lady for a long time, when I came here, it became official."

As she told the story of her encounters in this world all turned to the door. Deedo lifted the boy in her arms and entered with the others.  
  
  
~

Gareth stood in the hall in greeting, “His Majesty, King Maric has given the word of his audience with you, if you will." With a bow, the older elf servant motioned for Deedo and the others to follow, leading them to the throne at the end of the great hall.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

_ Deedolett opened her eyes, and what she saw before her truly left her speechless. “Hello girl, it is about time you woke, or are you still asleep? Either way, you are here.”  _

_ Deedolett swallowed hard, “Are you here to help me again?” uncertain of the Wilds Witches' reason for being before her. _

_ “I wanted to thank you for helping with that girl of mine.”  _

_ The woman didn’t look like she did before, her hair was pulled into what looked like horns, and her hands were gloved with claw-like gauntlets, as she stepped to the elven mage, circling her running a clawed finger across her shoulders. Deedo felt uneasy as she was being appraised.  _

_ “What do you mean; Morrigan came with us because you wanted her too.” Deedo stepped away from her cold touch. Spinning to come face to face with the amber yellow-eyed witch; who smiled a grin that would curdle milk. _

_ “As well as her finding the book to help the last two Wardens in Ferelden, to tell you about ‘her’ becoming my host body, as well as getting you to destroy me…” She cackled as she straightened, “What she thought was my reason to season her. But it was never her I was after.” _

_ Deedo recalled everything that had taken place and she looked up to see Flemeth change shape, to someone who she had never seen before, a tall elf, long white hair with eyes similar to hers. _

_ “My darling, you have grown into a lovely woman, I have missed you so much.” Her honey-like voice touched the young elf’s heart. _

_ The woman stood with her arms open wide, Deedolett stepped to her, “Who are you?” she couldn’t stop herself. She ended up in the arms of this unfamiliar person before her. _

_ Warmth, she felt warm, and it felt familiar, she struggled with the sudden feeling of sleep that had come over her. _

_ The woman opened her eyes and they were dragon-like, yellow with a brilliant blood red that edged the iris, “Lady Deedolit of Felwithe.” her hand extended her nails becoming thick as claws aimed right for her spine. _

_ Deedolett sighed, "I have heard so much about you, I ask Teyrn Loghain all about you.”  _

_ “Oh, he has.” _

_ “….edolett…”  _

_ Deedolett opened her eyes partway, “Yes, did you say something?” _

_ “Of course not love, just enjoy the hug, I have missed you so.” The creature's hand came to rub claws along her spine. _

_ “….Move away…” _

_ “Why would you miss me, we have never met. I should move... away?” Deedolett went to raise her head and she was quickly held firmly in place. ”Ow, you are hurting me.” _

_ Her low growl rumbled softly, barely noticeable, and slowly permeated the very ground where they stood. _

_ “DEEDOLETT NO…. MOVE AWAY!” _

__ “Jowan?”  
  


~O~O~O~O~

The elven servant with a sweep of his arm led them into the grand hall, scurrying off to fetch the King. As they entered Deedo smiled, it was quaint, much less extravagant than the castle of Antonius Bayle, warm woods for the frame provided the color along the stone border along the bottom, stone walls were eight feet high.

With three thick irons formed chandeliers in a three-tier pattern with candles that were new, they had not begun to leave their waxy drops.

In the center of the room was a long rectangular table with fresh fruits and bread filling the air with a pleasing aroma; two large windows looking out to the courtyard along one wall – picturesque, a large cool fountain of silver waters flowing under the sunny skies. Admiring the view, they all turned to see the gentleman from earlier.

Gareth, an older elven man who was graying around his temples stood tall “His Majesty, King Maric Theirin.”

Deedo curtsied followed by the twins, Vy’el who held onto Deedo’s dress, bowed as Xellexes and Cullen taught him, Lili’Enyel bowed on Cullen’s left and Xellexes on the Templar’s right.

Maric was beaming his eyes bright as he entered his walk proud. Dressing in a loose tunic and leather pants with his boots entered from the side door where the dais remained empty, two guards at his side, one being Loghain.

“Please raise no formalities here.” He hurried to Deedo cupping her face, "You've returned." He gently pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away from her sweet lips, "You are hereby forbidden to leave our Kingdom." He whispered against her lips.

Tears stung her eyes, "You're alive." She used her free arm to hug him, gripping his tunic, "I am uncertain of what you mean, Our kingdom?" She searched his eyes for an answer, he gave a smile instead. 

"In time. What do you need My Lady?" 

"I'm looking for my daughter, her name is Deedolett." 

Maric looked amongst the others, "My, the Princesses have grown, and who is this?" Squatting down to the young boy at Deedo's side.

"Vy'el, I brought him along with his parents murdered by Darkspawn. How… Maric, the Witch said." 

Maric shook the boy's hand, smiling, standing he kissed Deedo again taking her by the hand and pulled her along. 

Loghain greeted her with a smile, "You have been missing for a long while."

She nodded, confused the others followed behind quickly. Pulling her through the castle they stopped before Olett's room. In the hall were friends of her daughter’s. 

A pretty redhead girl and an older woman wearing mage robes, "Look I told you she was a Princess." Who stopped chatting as they looked at the group following the King.

A young man who paled when he saw nodded at the King approach, the few Blight companions stood in awe, none could speak at that moment the woman before them looked like their sleeping friend. It took them all a moment to recover. An elven man with a tattoo on his face seeing that the others were still unable to speak took the opportunity to step forward.

“Please forgive my friends, we are concerned for the one who you are speaking of.” He took Deedo’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“My thanks, sir, how do you know I am looking for someone?”

"The whole kingdom knows who you are, your Highness." He kissed her knuckles again. 

Deedo took a step back. She was more confused than ever, looking at Maric who grinned like a boy holding a secret and said nothing more. “No, I am not a Highness, Deedolett is not a Princess, is she in danger?” Deedo placed her hand over her heart.

“H-h-how did you hear us?” The redhead asked when she found her voice. 

“We elves can hear very well.” Tenkou smiled and stepped forward.

“You're elven, you are so tall?” the young man by the door blurted out, as he looked to the woman over who nearly stood to meet his eye.

“Please, where is she, what has happened to my daughter.” Deedo snipped, then quickly muttering her apologies for her outburst. Maric placed his arm around her shoulders. 

Xellexes stepped forwards taking her place, “Please allow us to visit with Deedolett, and any questions you have we will answer.” 

Maric nodded, "Yes, she is on the other side of this door."

They all stopped at the door. Deedo started to tremble the high elf swallowed taking a great breath nodded to the King, he opened the door allowing them to step through first.

Deedolett lay on the bed, silent and unmoving the soft breathing and rise and fall of her chest, signs she was still alive and her once dark hair was turning white like her mother's.

“What is wrong with her? Why does she look like this? Is that Wilhelm’s golem?” Deedo started to panic, rushing over one question after another, she was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand tightly.

Tears fell from her eyes. She looked at the young woman before her soundly sleeping, looking absolutely perfect. Deedo is now terrified, things were not right, she could feel it, but it felt warm and inviting, she sat with muffled sobs as she looked at her youngest daughter. She was no cleric and if she were she would instantly know what to do, “Maric please, you are alive we were told you wouldn't be, she is sleeping, what is going on?” 

Tenkou entered walking to where Deedo was sitting. She looked to the girl sleeping in the bed, “This is Olett?” she asked quietly.

Deedo nodded, sniffling as she raised her head to her daughter, “Please, love use your healing on her.” Deedo took the Wood elf’s hand and cast several spells that coursed through her. Tenkou began to cast.

Cullen’s skin prickled and the hair on the back of his neck rose, serious magic was working the young woman started to glow. She had spells traveled from her fingers to wrap around Deedolett. 

Morrigan wrinkled her nose, the smell of the magic filled the room and Deedo wiped her tears with the back of her hand, “Ruroni come.” The bard was at her sister and mother’s side, Ruroni cleared her throat and started to sing. 

“Ruroni this is Olett, Olett these lovely young ladies are Ruroni and Tenkou," Looking waived for Lili’Enyel, the Ranger sat on the other side of the large bed, Vy'el sat with Lili, "Oh I brought Cullen he said that he had a few things to say to you." Tenkou went to the other side of the bed and Cullen took a seat in the empty chair by the bed. 

Deedo smiled through her tears, Maric gave her shoulder a squeeze sitting behind his love, Deedo patted the girls' hand, "First, we want to make sure you are well, I have met a few of your friends they care greatly for you and would love nothing more than for you to come back to us.” Deedo sniffled, her voice wavering.

“I also wanted to tell you that… I am your Mother, and you are my very special baby, though you are not a baby. We love you greatly. We will find a way to bring you back soon and you have to come back to us.”

The twins slowed and looked at Deedo, the others watched as Deedo leaned in kissing Deedolett on the forehead, she cast a spell over her hoping that what she can cast will help – If any.

Tenkou leaned in and placed her forehead to that of her sister, casting her own spell over her, Ruroni followed by Lili and Xellexes they sat, some of them stood side by side and bowed their heads in prayer.

Maric leaned Deedo back against his broad chest, his head on hers, whispered so softly Deedo swore he far away, "My Queen, the Princesses and any of your choosing are forever protected, with my love."

"What?" Deedo felt his heartbeat thrumming, hers matched his.

The others in the room were kneeling, she turned to face Maric, his lips met hers, warmth spread, and the room filled with light. Deedo felt a tear trickle and it was cool.


	10. The winds blew hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know that this chapter was wrong, I do so apologize. It was a complete oversight and I feel utterly stupid on top of that, as I was re-reading this. Here is the proper chapter for EverAge.

The wind brought a sharp chill with the smell of ice in the air, Deedo slowly opened her eyes feeling a cooling wet trail trickling down her cheek. 

Gently wiping it with her long fingers, the dream she had left her saddened, to feel Maric’s warmth and heart, to see her daughter the enchanter’s heart swelled and found herself with tears tickling her cheeks. Hearing someone’s approach, standing she was surprisingly greeted by Morrigan, “Finally awake, are you? The others are preparing for Alistair's audience. I brought you this, are you not cold?” Morrigan handed the elven woman a hot cup of apple cinnamon tea, seeing the High Elven woman in her undergown.

“Velious is much colder.” She eyed the witch after taking a sip from her cup, she let out a heavy sigh, smiling apologetically as she rose from her seat, carrying herself into the room that the others were currently dressing in. 

The chamber the group occupied was Deedo's, feeling more like a small house from their land in Qeynos sitting on the plush sofa in the main room with the fireplace keeping the room warm Deedo removed her boots and cloak, fur rugs soft against her bare feet, she sighed again. 

Placing the cup on the end table she stood and stretched, groaning as she moved, the twins came in shortly after and helped to attend to the woman’s long hair, Xellexes walked in with Syrah as she brought in Deedo’s gown and shoes. It was quiet as Lili’Enyel walked in with Vy’el who was dressed in a new outfit Tenkou had made.

"Remember the outfits I had made for the children in Qeynos when I first started my trade?" Tenkou laughed "I decided to fix one I had on me, I guess I hadn’t cleaned my backpacks well enough."

Deedo chuckled, "I never did get to taking up tailoring like you, you have gotten much better." Deedo praised the young Druid as she ran her fingers over the embroidery on the small jerkin Vy'el wore.

"Look at you, looking very handsome, are you warm?" She gushed at the auburn headed boy. "Do you like your outfits? I know we have to go to the village to get you more, but for now, you are very presentable." the young boy smiled up at the elf before going to play.

Taking the gown from the girl’s hand Xellexes held it up for his cousin to see, "I think this color will do nicely, what do you think?" Holding the green gown, she tilted her head, "Green?" She questioned, "Yes green, it is one color I have yet to see you in, other than where you are parading around as a wood elf."

The Elder rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, you old goat. Thank you." Syrah brought over a silver hair accessory helping to place a stunning feather shaped hairpin that held her long platinum hair in place, Syrah patted her shoulder and helped the twins to dress.

Morrigan opted to wear her normal attire and just waited for the others to be ready. "Such fuss for a fool Templar." Morrigan snidely commented.

"You do not see him as your King, we have great respect for our rulers." Xellexes eyed the wild witch.

Morrigan bit the inside of her cheek trying to find the words she needed to, how that bumbling fool she knows who became King, "He and I never saw eye to eye, I respect him as little as Deedolett trusts him, ‘twas her decision to fashion him, King."

~O~O~O~O~

_ When the group, Warden Alistair, Sten, Leliana, Morrigan, and Warden Surana had just learned the reason Alistair was the illegitimate son of not Arl Eamon, but Maric Theirin, deceased monarch of Ferelden, Father of slain King Cailan, Alistair's half-brother. _

_ “You are a Prince?” _

_ “Well, yes and no. I am Maric's son, but I had no claim to the throne, was one of many reasons for my being sent to Redcliffe.” _

_ “You had no intention of telling me or any of us did you, I figure this rather important, seeing as how Theirin should rule Ferelden?” _

_ “No, I did not want you to treat me differently, I wouldn’t know what it feels like to be noble, I slept in the barn mostly, and some time after I was sent to the Chantry because of Arl Eamon’s wife, she thought I was his son and in competition with her child.” _

_ “I see, well, shall we see if we can be of assistance to the people?” _

_ They carried on losing a few of the Redcliffe villagers but survived the night from the horrors that clamored into the village from the castle. Also finding her best friend from her time in Kinloch, Jowan extracted the demon from Connor. _

~O~O~O~O~

Deedo thought to what Morrigan said, “You said she found her friend in the dungeon?”

“He poisoned Eamon, a deal was struck on his life, being that he would be next in line for the throne.” Morrigan stated, “He went as far as locking the former Queen up to rule in her place. Alistair was the dark horse.”

Deedo's head shot up, she knew the possibility of Maric no longer on the throne, but Cailan not to be there as well, did he give it up, have sons of his own? For them to fight over the Theirin throne, ‘ _ Who would be daring enough?’  _ She thought, then as if lightning struck she went to say something but her thought interrupted. 

Lili’Enyel raised her eyebrow, “Nobility never ceases to amaze me.”

“Mother is practically noble.” Ruroni spoke up grinning.

“I am not, stop telling stories.” Deedo stepped from behind the screen and slipped on her flats to match, “Are we all ready?”

With a nod from all, they called for the guard at the door to escort them to the waiting antechamber.

~O~O~O~O~

Alistair was told that the guests were waiting for him in the antechamber, he took his time to gather his thoughts, the idea of facing possible Senior Wardens unnerved him. Arl Eamon was by his side, as well as Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran.

“Alistair trust me, these are not who you think they are.” Leliana stated as they hurried to the other side of the castle.

“I trust you, I am sure word got around even before I sent my missive to the Anderfels.” They all stopped in front of the huge oaken doors, Alistair couldn’t sense them on the other side,  _ ‘Could she be correct, they may not be Wardens.’  _ The door creaked open allowing the sun to flood the hall.

Cullen stood followed by the others, Cullen bowed his head while Xellexes, Vy’el, and Lili’Enyel bowed deeply at the waist, Deedo, Ruroni, and Tenkou curtsied to the cool stone floor heads bowed until they were signaled to raise.

The Herald announced as his majesty, “Presenting his Royal Highness King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden.”

Alistair nodded his head, “Thank you, Gareth, you all may rise, we need not be so formal. Please introduce yourselves.” He motioned with his hand as he looked among the guests, noting the small child with them.

Gareth announced the guest as he was instructed by the Norrathians, 

“Your Majesty may I present Cullen Templar under Knight – Commander Greagoir from Kinloch Hold.” Cullen stood at once stealing his gaze on the wall behind the King and his companions across the room.

“Xellexes Silvercloud of Felwithe.” He rose then stepped to the side giving a small smile to the red headed Bard within his line of sight.

_ ‘So Leliana was right... Felwithe, oh Maker!’ _ Alistair started to panic, if there is one amongst them that he assumes now there may be hope and a million questions that need to be answered.

“Ruroni Swiftleaf and Tenkou Swiftleaf, respectively from the Tree City of Kelethin.”

The twins stood their bright peridot eyes gleaming with mischief, stepping off to the side with a giggle. Zevran raised an elegant eyebrow, at them smirking thinking every wicked thought imaginable. Then looked behind the man called Xellexes, a familiar woman, nudging his former Blight companion. Alistair raised his eyebrows to the figure looming behind the statuesque man.

The older elf continued with his announcements, “Lili’Enyel Suzuran – Swiftleaf of Surefall Glade.” Lili nodded to the others across the room then stepped to the side.

“Lady Ambassador Deedolit Meleth Swiftleaf Enchantress of Felwithe, with her young Master Vy’el Mahariel.” Once Deedo rose to her feet making eye contact with the King, her heart froze,  _ ‘He favors Maric.’ _ Everyone in the room gasped who wasn’t the announced, Vy’el rose and rushed to his mistresses’ side clinging to her dress.

Alistair signaled one of the elven servants in attendance, through gritted teeth as he tried to smile, “Find Loghain” Alistair’s head nodded in the direction as the others whispered amongst themselves, “Your name…”

Deedo smiled kindly bowing her head and stepping forward.

“Your Majesty, we have come for my daughter, we wish to see her.” Without hesitating and with her heart pounding in her ears, “I will not question as to why King Maric or Prince Cailan is not present…. You favor Maric.” Whispering for him to hear, with a thoughtful smile as she looked upon the young man’s face. Her mind spinning, she was breathless, who was this Theirin who took the place of Maric and Cailan, more importantly, it was her in the palace, the first place she should have looked and not Kinloch. At long last, she will see the child whom she lost to the witch, and find answers to where Maric and Cailan are.

Leliana nudged her friend to rouse him from his stupor, “Ah, yes, Deedolett?” she patted Alistair’s arm before turning to Zevran, “I told you they may be nobility, and Olett is a lost Princess.” Leliana tugged lightly on Zevran’s tunic sleeve.

“I have seen them and I am inclined to believe it myself, the way they carry themselves, I have only seen such finery from the people I have had the pleasure of killing.” He patted her hand as he listened on.

“Yes, She is my daughter but not a Princess…. Your Highness, do you know where she sleeps?”    
  


They looked in surprise, she heard them whispering. Even Olett managed to hear hushed tones.   
Tenkou took Vy’el’s hand leading him to the food at the table, while Deedo spoke with the King. This man before her lost love’s spitting image, her last hope and if he would not allow her access to her daughter then she knew not where or whom to turn to next.

“Daughter? She grew up in Kinloch Hold.” Wynne’s face frowned as she thought of the young woman who was still lying unconscious.

Alistair nodding his head, he could hear the desperation in her voice, her eyes pleading with him shaking his core those eyes he knows that color he has seen her likeness he should allow this woman anything, “She is here, before I allow you to see her please is there any proof to your claim?”

Deedo looked back to her family with a smile, she turned back to the Ferelden King with tears trickling down her cheeks, smile soft and sweet on her dreamy face, she had solid proof on her, she walked up to the young King, her hand to his face smiling softly as she cupped his cheek, “You look so much like him, you are his. Where is my daughter, where is your father?”

Loghain walked in just as Deedolit was at arm's length of Alistair, he stood unbelieving, she looked exactly the same as she did when they first met those many decades ago, “Your Highness if I may, this  _ is  _ Lady Deedolit of Felwithe, in fact, Deedolett Surana’s mother. When Warden Deedolett came to Ostagar I immediately knew who she was. The people here are from Norrath, a very faraway place believe me when I say this woman before you has no ill intent whatsoever.”

Deedo knew that voice, she turned with a happy sob; tears poured from her eyes, she rushed to Loghain’s awaiting arms, “Loghain you are here, where is Maric, you say you saw Olett, where is my baby?” She gripped the man in a tight hug, he saw the girls, nodding to them, “A moment my Lady, I’ll explain everything. Your Majesty, she needs to see her daughter.”

Tenkou picked up the young boy going to Deedo’s side, Xellexes clasped his hand on Cullens’ shoulder. The others smiled, one person from her past was present.

Lili’Enyel stepped forward smiling, “Uncle, Mother has been beside herself, it is wonderful to see you again, it has been too long of a time.” 

"Uncle!" Came from several directions in the room. Needless to say, the shock would be an understatement.

Deedo closed her eyes, sighing,“Forgive me please, I lost my head, I.. here this.” The Elder sniffed, blotting her tears with the back of her sleeve, she removed her necklace, the ring dangling, she handed it to Alistair. She chatted quickly to Loghain, Loghain grew more uncomfortable as the elf bombarded him with questions he would have to answer, and the Lady Deedolit may never forgive him.

Alistair turned the ring over, the Theirin signet, the same as the painting indent, he looked over to the group seeing the twins with their auburn tresses, the half elf with silver lavender hair watching over the others. He snorted softly shaking his head, with a heavy sigh, Alistair opened his mouth to speak when he saw the elf practically glow as she animatedly spoke to Loghain who was doing his best to avoid eye contact with her.   
  
Clearing his throat he politely interrupted her chatter, “Lady Deedolit, I will take you to her. I also have some things that I believe belong to you…” Alistair started for the doors to take them all to the second floor of the palace, pausing to hand the ring back to the tall elf.    
  
Taking the ring in one hand Deedo grabbed Loghain’s hand and felt him tense she stopped and turned to face him, “What is it?” Watching the man close his eyes a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

“I have things I need to tell you but, will tell you after you see the Warden.” Loghain raised his hand gesturing for her to follow the young king.    
He trailed behind them, his heart raced, he knew not how to answer her question about Maric, for he was dead, his body never found after the years of searching for him but of Cailan, he knew intimately well.    
He closed his eyes, his crimes, his admission and disassociation of everything that took place for months on end, his mounting fear, still a very open and sore wound.    
To admit it to one who knew him then, never judged, would surely judge him now. 

Loghain kept Deedolett Surana safe when he sent her to light the signal fire in Ishal with Alistair, knowing who the child was, just looking at the young mage he knew, he knew if anything happened to her his life would be forfeit.  _ ‘If Cailan only listened to me.’  _ He thought bitterly, and he wouldn’t have to find those words to tell the High Elf to somehow lessen the blow, thinking with Cailan’s death alone she would strike him down. 

As they all walked the wide spiral staircase, the quickest path to the room Olett slept, before reaching the last few steps Deedo stopped, she turned to face Loghain watching him as he came slowly up behind them. She shooed the others ahead saying not a word, when Loghain raised his head he stood two feet away looking up at Deedo,  _ ‘She has changed none. She will kill me where I stand _ .’ This was one battle he knew without a doubt, a no win scenario.   
Deedo stood in the sunlight of the window; her dress the color of spring grass, warm and new, her starlight hair loose and long, the golden circlet Maric bestowed nestled in place, twinkling in the winter sun shafts, her Aquamarine eyes light, boring into his soul.    
  
“Maric would not live to see the Blight. Cailan is not here, and Alistair… I know I missed a great many years, you are here, I need you to tell me… what I know and feel a lie… Where is-” She stopped wringing her hands, squeezing them to steady herself, she swallowed thickly and she could not bring herself to finish her thought.   
  
“Deedolit… I searched for him for years, I needed to know as well, Anora had concerns, wishing me to stop the search, for years I looked. As for Cailan, he had it in his mind the Battle was won, how wrong he… I was, he never liked listening to me.”

Alistair came to retrieve the High Elf, seeing her not amongst them overhearing their conversation, he ducked back against the cool stone wall listening as they spoke. Loghain continued, “Cailan died some months back, trying to stop the Blight before it started. I was blamed for it, I did not believe it was a real Blight.”

Loghain stood proud but his eyes were very tired, “He was consorting with Orlesian’s, it was as if he planned to hand over Ferelden once more, as if Maric did not purge them from these lands.” Deedo nodded, her jaw tightened as she listened. “I let… I allowed deplorable things to happen, when it came to it I was stripped of my title but I was allowed to keep my head, Olett conscripted me, I am now a Grey Warden.” 

Deedo’s lips pressed tightly together as she nodded, “… Cailan too?” the elf blinked back stinging tears, her godson gone, vision blurred, breathing deep. “Alistair is Maric’s, did Maric remarry, did he finally find happiness?” 

Loghain shook his raven head, stepping to Deedo taking her delicate hands in his, “That I do not know, I know he loved you, Alistair is, I see a lot of Maric in him.” He gave her hands a squeeze, “Deedolit, it was my fault, I pushed them all, and anything you don’t hear from me, believe is true. I killed Cailan. I left your daughter to die, I abandoned Maric, I even imprisoned my Anora.”

“Why, I know you may have had reas-…”

Alistair came down the stairs as if he just ran to them, “Lady Deedolit, are you coming?”

She turned her head, slipping a hand free, grabbed the front of her dress holding tight to Loghain with the other tugging him behind her, he would have to explain later, now she needed to see Olett.    
Alistair led the way as the others were standing about in the hall waiting for the stragglers. The door to her room opened with a loud creaky groan, the silent shush of the thick furs rubbing under the door, and there she was, Deedo’s heart hammered in her ears, she let out an audible cry, pulling Loghain behind her, she let him go soon as she crossed the threshold of the room.    
Gripping the fabric of her dress tight she breathed heavily, “My baby!” she whispered in elvish. Deedo covered her mouth silencing the sobs, raking her eyes over the length of her daughter. She smiled taking a seat gently on the side of the bed scooting as close as she could without sitting on the girl, taking her daughter's hand in hers.    
  
The others at the hall and doorway looked in, some through tears and others smile, Olett was reunited with her family, someone she never knew about but she knew all about and she was not awake to see, it was the very person she spent her life reading on; Maric’s Savior, Deedolit Swiftleaf... Her mother.

They all heard, the Thedians, a language unheard of pouring from the elf in the room, so soft, so full of love and tears. The girls sniffled, excusing themselves to get to their mother’s side, giggling when Deedo realized the others came in, as she told the sleeping mage who was who, in elvish as she stroked her cheek and moved the soft fawn hair out of her face. Xellexes stood at the door to the side translating, tears stinging even his eyes.

“This is your older sister Lili’Enyel, Ruruoni and Tenkou, your Uncle Xellexes is here, and Uncle Loghain you have met but did not know who he is to you, my darling I have missed you so. You were taken from me when you were a small baby. I searched for a way to get here and not exhaust all of your uncle’s mana.”    
  
She went on explaining how she had hoped Maric got to see her when she called for their help the night of her kidnapping, Loghain looked up he thought back, a trick of the mind the sound of a whisper on the wind, he heard the call but thought no more of it as he was on his search for Maric’s whereabouts. Xellexes stopped translating and gestured for Cullen to approach, as well as the others in turn, the girls with Vy’el sat on the bed around Olett, laughter filled the room, as Deedo, in her excitement, could not stop speaking elvish.    
  
“Mother, you are still speaking Elvish.” Tenkou reminded her.

“My apologies, I have my daughter!” She cried with laughter, squeezing the girl's hand, “She is lovely, have any found a solution to wake her?” Deedo turned to the king and looked among the Thedians she met in the antechamber.

“No my Lady, we are still searching, Wynne?” Alistair turned to the older mage who nodded her agreement.

“Yes, there is a possible solution, the Urn of Sacred Ashes. We had found them to help cure an Arl, Alistair’s uncle.”

Just then the older man came in, stepped forward, “Indeed, the Warden went out of her way to save my life and the life of my family. I am unsure if you remember me, Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe.”

Deedo looked at the old man and squinted, “Guerrin, young Eamon, it has been a while, how is everything with your Arling?”    
  
With a nod of his grey head, he agreed, “Well, I left it in the care of Teagan, Alistair has asked me to be regent, I accepted.” 

Deedo smiled, she saw a small bit of Rendorn in the man before her, “I apologize for not being able to save your father, it was a very tough decision, many hard decisions were made those years, I am glad you are well.” Speaking to remind Loghain of the years past, the lives lost to free Ferelden, and to Alistair the distaste she feels he is giving Loghain.   
From behind Eamon against the door stood Loghain looking as if he wished to be anywhere but where he is right now, nod at Deedolit's words.   
  
~O~O~O~O~

An hour passed as they sat, spells coated Olett as her sisters tried themselves to wake Deedo the younger. Shortly after every protection, regeneration, an ailment cure spell was cast, the floor vibrated as they continued to sit and talk around Deedolett, a golem thumped into the room, “I see It has visitors.” 

Deedo looked up “Oh you have a golem as well, what is it mandatory to have a golem for every king?”    
  
“My name is Shale.” Her graveled timber vibrating the room. 

Deedo’s ears perked up as she stared wide eyed at the living rock, “It talks?” looking close from her vantage a small nick in the rune marking on its chest, Deedo stood, Ruroni taking Oletts hand to hold, walked over to the golem and ran her fingers along the glowing carving on its stone chest, “By the Goddess, I know you, I gave you that nick when you attacked us!”

Shale’s head tilted, the stone could be heard rubbing against the plates of her shoulders and crystal. Loghain looked up, pushing off the wall he stood and came to step in front of the golem as well, seeing the incomplete line as well.

“You’re Wilhelms golem! Loghain remember when we were escaping the Deep Roads, and they came crashing in, well I couldn’t see anything, but I heard it, I remembered shouting everywhere, and the golem’s roar and I took my staff, and with one strike I shouted ‘Stop’ and hit it right... here.” Deedo made the gestures she made before pointing gently poking the small hole, she clapped her hands together, “I apologize for ruining your marking, you almost crushed me.”

Shale grunted in agreeance rubbing the chip on her chest, “You also possessed me, I remember that.”

“I had a need for you to save him." Pointing to Loghain, "I do thank you for carrying me out, I would have fallen on my face without your help.” Deedo reached to pull her bracelet and removed a gem from it, she whispered enchanting the clear gemstone then placing it in the missing spot, it glowed briefly.

“Ooh, shiny.”

“Thank you also for aiding my daughter.” Deedo took her place back on the bed with the others, and Loghain was offered a chair, sitting close to Lady Deedolit. 

Ruroni looked confused, “Mother you said you couldn’t see, how was that possible?”

Deedo nodded, Loghain cleared his throat, “She didn’t tell us she was blind.”

The girls gasp. Tenkou had a look of horror on her face, “No my darling, I was not blind, I was blinded. Fire and smoke and big spider webbing got into my eyes. I was saving four people, I turned into a large wolf but I could not see, I had to follow my nose.”

Alistair remembered the pictures of a large wolf,  _ ‘That was Lady Deedolit?’ _ He looked on in wonder, listening to the story of their time in the Deep Roads.

~O~O~O~O~

“So there we were with the Legion of the Dead Dwarfs and just as we go to exit close to the surface, smelling the outside air seeping in, Shale burst through the giant doors hulking and swinging, knocking dwarves hither and yon, some falling the waters, other against the stone, swords clashing yelling everywhere, it was chaos!”    
Deedo took a breath before she continued everyone chuckling as she was standing in the center of the room wildly gesturing,    
“I shouted for them to stop freezing everyone with my mesmerize spell, the big one, and hit poor Shale with a staff I had found. Wilhelm came running in and I was crouched under Shale..” Deedo looked, “You used to be much bigger.” Gesturing her former height. The room all laughed again, with happy tears as Deedo recounted her time on Thedas.   
  
~~~~   
  
_ 8:99 Month 4 - Cloudreach of the Dragon Age _

_ Wilhelm gave Deedo an earful for getting herself hurt, as Loghain carried her into the manor, Maric more so as he was on his tutor's heels while she was carried inside the manor, Katriel hindering him from going any further to her side.  _

_ For days Deedo was to remain in a room of the manor in Gwaren. She lay, eyes closed hearing everything with her heightened hearing, one, the people praise Maric as the ‘Maker’s chosen’, the birds singing their sweet spring welcome songs, as well as the bees happily humming from new flower to new flower, and every once in a while, a pair of boots stopping at her door, then leaving only to return a time later. _

_ The high elf awoke to someone coming in this time, she turned to lay on her back and sat up. “Who is here?” her head hung, it wasn't Wilhelm or a healer, they announced themselves, she slowly opened her eyes, it was light and shadows, still not well enough to see anyone. The person in the room with her gasped, her eye coloring murky and dull, “Maric, please leave.” _ _   
  
_

_ “No.” _

_ “You should not be here.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why, I came to care for you. Your wellbeing is my responsibility.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “And you decided this for yourself?” She fussed with the covers on her lap, feeling for her cloak, a warm hand brushed hers as well and the cloak she sought. _

Maric's tone softened, reached to touch her cheek, “I have, I told you I wished to show you how much I do care about you.”   
  
Shifting positions as she quickly shrugged her cloak over her shoulders,  _ “I appreciate the thought, Your Highness, but I still need to find a way home.” She pulled her cloak closer to her body, she shivered to push the words out, she was hurting. _ _   
_ _ She was fond of Maric, much more than she was willing to admit, and in the Deep Roads the night she was thanking the Goddess she was blinded, for her ears caught sounds her eyes never see. Maric and Katriel lovemaking. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Deedo flipped the covers from her lap turning away from the Prince. Her feet touched the cool stone floor, Maric rushed to her side grabbing her elbow as she was making her way to the bright light of the sun at the window. Deedo jerked away and stumbled back hitting the floor on her side. _

_ “Leave, please I can manage on my own.” She felt around as she pushed herself up, his strong warm hands on her arm, she tried to pull away, but he had a grip on her.  _

_ “Why did you not say anything when you were first injured?” released her once he made sure she stood on her own, holding his hand out in case she needs to take it. _

_ “Getting you to safety out of the Deep Roads was more important, you can not survive like I.” she gently swatted at his hands, outstretched arms, and gentle steps she felt for the warmth of the sun,“I hear someone coming, I believe it is the footfalls of your woman.”  _

_ Soon a soft knock on the door then Katriel entered, Maric looked at the small Bard then to the high elf as she sat warming herself in the sun, Katriel was beautiful, with her large emerald eyes and honeyed curls, but Deedolit, she was ethereal, she glowed in the sun, even her muted color eyes much more hauntingly beautiful, her hair shimmered like a silver river.  _ _   
_ _ Maric made a hard choice, when Katriel gave herself to him, he promised himself to be with one woman alone. _ _   
_ _ Deedolit stranger from another land, who fought for him, fought by his side and for his friends, risking her life for his countrymen, would be leaving one day possibly never to be seen again.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Katriel placed a hand on Maric’s arm still admiring the beauty that sat some feet away, Deedo turned her head to them both, the Bard gasped softly looking to see a living Goddess sit before her, how Maric could be swayed if she wanted but the tall elf did not.  _

_ “I thank you both for seeing if I am well, as you can see I am fine. I need more rest if you will please leave me.” Turning to face the sun once more, closed her eyes breathing deep the fresh smell of earth, the sun warming her skin. Deedo knows Maric will sneak in again, and again she will have to send him away.  _

_ Deedo sighed feeling her eyes fill with tears she sat, slowly opening her eyes the soft colors of flowers, their pastel yellows and pinks greeted her in a blur, she smiled. Lights and shadows for a few more days. _

_   
_ _ Maric slipped in later in the middle of the night, when he thought her sleeping, a warm soft kiss to her forehead then the sound of her room door closing, Deedo slept soon after. _

~~~~

Two hours had passed as they told stories, the lighter ones, Vy’el climbed over to Deedo and tugged her arm, “Yes my boy?”

“I’m hungry.” He whispered in her ear.

Deedo nodded, “Something warm to eat?” She scooped the boy up in her arms, looked to her daughter, “Olett my love, I am taking the young one to eat, I will bring you back a broth and you will drink every drop.” she smiled at the sleeping elf, leaving Sten, Cullen and Tengu, Olett’s large Mabari, to keep watch over the sleeping elf.   
  
Alistair escorted the elves to the dining room, his mind playing vivid thought if Deedo was his mother would she have fought to see him. The thoughts were so heavy it weighed his steps, his fretting caused Deedo to notice, as she didn't get far with the boy in her arms as he was whisked by the twins following Syrah to the kitchens, leaving the girls mother softly chuckling, “Your Highness..” Deedo pulled Alistair from his thoughts.   
  
“Please just Alistair, I have not been crowned yet.”

“You are Maric’s son, that has weight.”

“Yes, but I have never been treated as such, I am just my father’s bastard.”

“No... No you are not.” Deedo placed a loving hand on his arm, “I see in you what I saw in Maric, I see it in your eyes, uncertainty, I believed in him, I believe in you.”

Alistair looked at the elven woman who was at his father’s side, smiled at him so lovingly and warmly he stopped and hugged her. Deedo patted his back, “Your father is a hugger too, I think he crushed a rib of Loghain’s.” she chuckled. 

“Can you tell me more of him?” Alistair whispered.   
  
“Of course, what would you like to know?”

“Why he left me in Redcliffe.”

~O~O~O~O~   
  
Night had fallen as the group sat in the great hall with food enough for the whole of the castle, Deedo returned to the others bringing with her Cullen, they sat with the others enjoying drink and food when the rabid sound of barking echoed from the pens the Mabari were kept in. A frantic Tengu burst through the door barking ferociously grabbing Alistair’s cuff tugging him in the direction from where he came.   
  
Deedo looked up, called after Alistair, "What is the matter, a game he plays?" 

Shaking his head as he was tugged, “No, he never leaves Olett… Oh, Maker Olett!”

Deedo paled, she cast levitation flying right past Alistair in a blur, the other gave chase Tenkou turned her sisters into wolves and the ran breakneck speed through the castle on their mothers heels. Cullen charged right behind them, when Deedo arrived the feeling in the hall was ill. Guardsmen were strewn about groaning in pain, semi conscious, the girls helping to move the men, Ruroni singing sweet song healing any unseen afflictions. 

Deedo flung open the doors, a black stain under Sten who lay across the bed seemingly unconscious, blood covering the bedding. Doors leading to the balcony open crisp chilled wintry air rushed in. Deedo screaming, reaching the ears of the Thedians, they ran faster, the Enchantress' cry echoed in the halls and all the hearts of her family as well as Olett's friends.

~○~○~○~○~

Waltrud was in the room, kissing the neck of the sleeping elf, “My Darling, I have been waiting for you for years and I still have to wait.” He heard the others coming up the hall and vanished, “I will be back for you.” he whispered in a cloud of dark smoke.

The others entered, some helping the elves in the hall with the guard, few seeing Sten laying on the bed, blood, and Deedo sunk on the floor, her head in her hands, the double doors were open wide, curtains billowing bringing the cold in with them. From the doorway, the Mabari ran to the window barking ferociously as he bounced up and down.

The King along with the others and the Norrathians filtered into the room once the hall was clear. Alistair helping the High elf to her feet, “Sten what happened?” Alistair looked to see the spot empty where Olett once lay. Xellexes shouldered his cousin Alistair helping the large Qunari next.

Wynne entered shortly after looking him over, as Zevran and Leliana followed after going to the balcony, Leliana backpedaled into the room quickly knocking into the tall dress chest, sending trinkets clattering to the floor, tearing the long curtains off of the iron rings they were attached to, “Everyone, that's not Olett, that should be Olett!” She hastily said, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Deedo rushed to the window moving the Antivan assassin out of her way, Cullen right behind her, their eyes met with a pair of bright yellow ocher eyes staring right back at them. 

Hovering two stories above the earth, Deedolett looked more dragon than like that of herself, her skin was scaled in a beautiful pearl in places along her shoulders and neck, her fingers were graced with long thick ivory claws, two thin golden horns adorned her head glistening in the sun, her hair long, ombre white to the fawn color Deedo kissed when she was a babe, she was beautiful and hideous.

The creature spoke grinning showing its brilliant fangs, “So you finally made it, albeit late, she is mine now as she was always meant to be.” The duo's voice laughed.

From a dark portal emerged an armored man, Cullen went white as a sheet, “My dear can I have you now,” Turning his eyes to Cullen, “Look it's Cully. She’s mine now Cully.” A nasty grin splayed on his face as his timber sent a chill so vile anyone who heard, their skin started to crawl. 

Cullen went to leap from where he stood with a growl, Deedo stunned him hindering his vault. Her jaw tightened gritting her teeth hard enough to crack them, anger bubbled and churned, her stomach twisted in knots, her hands tingling, aching to rip Asha'bellanar apart.

Morrigan appeared from behind Deedo to the elf’s side, “That is Flemeth, she tricked me into thinking she needed my body as her host. You are supposed to be dead!” Morrigan breathed heavily, and just as quickly yelped as an invisible hand wrapped itself around her throat, lifting her from her feet.

Deedo looked to Morrigan and her anger was turned to rage.

“Do you wish to join her child?”

“Let her go and give me back my child, you bitch.” Deedo’s demeanor turned icy, her nails getting longer and black, her eyes shifting to the color of fire, molten and deadly, the others could do nothing but watch in horror from the room. Deedolett was no longer, she was now possessed by the shard spirits of  Urthemiel and  Flemeth.


	11. Two faces to every coin.

Morrigan fell to the stone balcony gasping for air as she coughed hard. Deedo’s nails became thick ebony talons digging into the stone railing, her starlight hair inking black, she glared at the woman who had possessed her daughter, seeing only the eyes of the witch looking back at her. 

The witch known as ‘Asha’bellanar’ purposefully and carefully designed the child she bore then stole gladly from her.

  
“Release  _ my _ daughter, now. I will not ask a third.” Each word spoken like a curse, fire-warmed her throat, smoke spilled from out the sides of her mouth. 

Deedo was seething, waves of heat-emitting, her skin cracking in places, replacing what would be blood with liquid flame, gracefully she stood on the railing herself to stand on the stone railing. 

The dress, once the color of fresh spring grass, now clung to her form lit with the blackest of blacks, sanguine reds billowing smoke in the winds, then suddenly in a growl launched herself towards the woman that is in the body of her daughter. 

Cullen and others shield their faces from the force of waved heat, Waltgurd gingerly positioned himself between the mage women, Flemeth raised an eyebrow, feeling fear mingled with disgust rise in her chest from seeing the man before her eyes, “Oh?”

Brilliant gleaming fangs caught the light of the sun, “Out of my way boy.” Deedo’s jaw snapped with a snarl as she warned, flames burning hotter in her throat, her eyes stinging with fire, her head hung low glaring at the sudden intruder.   
  
Waltgurd chuckled, “No, I have waited to have this one for far too long, ask Cully.” Glancing in Cullen’s direction, smirking, “I would have taken her before you all politely barged in, but I was told she needed to be  _ whole _ before I could have my way with her. Warned you before you would not be around to rescue her always.” The man who posed as a Templar floated back to Olett’s side, he reached his hand to touch her cheek Olett moved slightly away from his touch, “I will enjoy you over and over and you will love every minute of it.” Kissing her ear and neck, sliding his hand to touch her slim waist, bile churned in both women.  
  


~~   
_ Breath hot against her ear, “You are very delicious, my Deedo.”  
_ _   
_ _ ~~ _   
  
A tear escaped her wicked ocher eyes, a brief shift of color, Flemeth still held control, frowning she raised a clawed hand grabbing Waltgurd in hers. With a smile she turned to him, a sigh escaped her lips. “We do not like you, my vessel I should say, dislikes you immensely.”

The elder hovered jet black hair whipped about like plumes of thick choking smoke on unfelt winds, liquid fire dripping from her mouth. His plans to violate her child and she knew that tear did not escape her notice, Olett was in distress, present within the witch being just a shard.    
Reaching the defiler wrenching his forearm to keep his hands off of her daughter, slipping a claw into the skin, searing and burning him as she pierced the soft flesh, digging one ebon claw in at a time so painfully slow. Agony in silent screams, Olett's claws through the hand she held, decorated her ivory talons and scales with his spilling blood, in an instant, before anyone could utter a word he was gone, his ashes scattering on the chilled winds. 

Blinking Mother and Daughter floated looking to each other, eyes of warm and cool aquamarine staring back. Confusion crept on the younger mage’s face, “You.… Who are you?”   
  
Deedo swallowed, her hair inky black melting away to the shimmering silver sea once more, “My baby.” In elvish she whispered looking at the draconic child before her.   
Tenderly she reached her long elven fingers for her child, gently touching her bloodied ivory clawed hand, “I am...”    
  
Olett took a look at the woman “Lady Deedolit?” eyebrows rising she gasped, Deedo pulled gently on her hand to bring her closer to her, to embrace her, scales and all it mattered not, her child the one she searched, dreamed, and just killed for was right in her hands.  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~   
  
Huffing he ran on, “ _ Almost, she has to be here, I pray I'm not too late.”  _ Through the back alleys of Denerim, running, cloaked and exhausted, he ran. Out of breath he came to the gate of the castle and saw it was guarded.   
  
Feeling the magical wail of one of the occupants from outside of the stone castle, he knew he was close, “Damn.” He muttered under his breath if he could just get out of sight. Slipping behind a guard as his back was turned he ducked behind the inner wall, and around to the back, he felt a pulling. Sneaking past thought he went undetected, the window above him he noticed not the figure looking out watching his current movements.    
  
Briskly walking to the door, “Guard, where is the King?” Exiting the room in search of the King.  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~   
  
Deedo pulled the girl by her hand, squeezing it with tears in her eyes she nodded, “I am Deedolit.”   
  
Olett smiled, her teeth-baring small fangs, feeling of drowning as Flemeth struggled to regain control, “...Help me….. please, I think she has me … Flemeth…..”    
  
A drop of blood landed on the High Elfs’ hand, “ _ Hold her. Please do not let her go.”  _ _   
_ A voice called into her mind as the two women floated above, Deedo shook her head, and looked around, to the sky and then to the garden below to see from which the drop came.    
A dark man below a bloody outstretched hand removed his hood, he stood exhaustion and sweat across his brow.    
Olett she shivered just as quickly pointed to Jowan, her eyes shifting back slowly to their sick yellow color once more, Olett was fighting.

Breathing heavily his long hair hanging in his face glared at the mage that was once his friend, “I will need my friend back abomination.” He spat pointing his staff in challenge. 

Looking down at the man who interrupted them, the hybrid mage’s once again cool aquamarine, "Jowan? Jowan!" Olett called, she screamed as she felt herself losing her hold. The battle before left her weak still, she tried to fight the possession but, her mind slipped back into hibernation. The witch held strong, even a shard was stronger than the elven mage could fight now.

Deedo felt the muscles in her daughter’s hand tighten, “Deedolett!” both Elder and Jowan shouted. The other’s who clamored to the balcony did not know what to do; Lili ran out of the room as if a wolf was on her heels to fetch her bow, once she burst through the doors taking aim at the man below who’s hand now flared with a spell of fire aimed at her mother while an ear trained on the two above her. Ruroni assisted her twin, singing low under her breath as they checked on Morrigan, keeping her eye on the levitating mages.  
  
Cullen was gripping the railing watching silently, there was nothing he could do; no weapon in hand, nothing to think to aid, his mind went blank. He watched Waltgurd, the man who tried to violate Deedolett those many years ago die at the hands of the elves floating feet away from him as if the man was nothing more than a nuisance.

  
Alistair ran out into the hall, shouting words for the guards to stand down as some had rushed the room. Orders and clanking of metal echoed the halls, Alistair saw Anora amongst them signaling for her to stop where she stood, he had a feeling something was wrong, and it was going to get worse, “Protect Anora and the Princesses.” Catching what he said she rushed to the window seeing two creatures just as they killed a man wearing heavy armor. Alistair darted back into the room pushing his way back to the balcony.  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~

Hovering feet from the safety of the castle and over the garden below, two women who share a name with the elder reaching for her daughter, grabbing the young mage by her wrist yanking her into her arms holding her tight, to find that she was cool to the touch, Deedolett was pushed back from the control of her body when her dearest friend below made himself known, she watched herself do the unthinkable.

“Not this day girl.” Her voice skewed, she clawed the back of the woman who held her still in a loving embrace. Deedo had no choice, she roared in pain spewing flames into the air struggling to not let her daughter go, the pain too great to bear, fell hard to the earth below.   
  
“Mother!” Tenkou shrieked, followed by her sisters, the others shouted their shock, scrambling now to leave the room. Lili threw her bow aside running to the high elf that lay on the ground, she turned her to rest her torso in her lap seeing the gashes left from Flemeth was careful to not put pressure on them as her mother’s blood-soaked her leathers.   
Loghain was out of the room before anyone could stop him, hurrying as he shoved guards out of the way to make his way to the gardens, Alistair followed with Wynne, he brushed past Anora who went after her father, during all the commotion shard of Flemeth summoned a portal in a muted cloud disappeared from sight.

“I will find you...” Deedo cried after the vanished figure with a sob.   
  
“Mother, Mother are you hurt?” Tenkou and Ruroni floated down calling, hurrying after their injured mother. Tenkou reached for her, “Let me tend to this, turn her over sister.” Trembling, her hands reached into her belt pouch pulling out a blue gel applying it to her garish wounds, pulling bandages as well set to wrapping the cloth strip tying them securely.

Suddenly Deedo grabbed the young Druid's hand trying to sit up. The High Elf looked over to the young man who watched them earnestly, “You... boy, are you…?” 

With an affirmative nod he slumped to the ground, Deedo turned on her back, looked to see the others no longer standing on the balcony, and then hearing Loghain's voice, seeing Anora, Cullen, Alistair, and Wynne in tow, “Take him... to the Grand Hall, I …. need to question …. the boy.” She hissed in pain.

“No, you are going to have your wounds tended to. Maric would have my head.” Loghain lifted her easily as she seemingly weighed nothing and rushed her to her room to be looked thoroughly over, he gave his word that nothing would happen to her he aimed to keep it.    
  
Anora turned, falling in line just as her father gathered the injured woman in his arms, “Is that?” to Anora’s surprise the woman looked no older than the Warden.   
  
“Yes, Lady Deedolit.” He said in a rush as he spirited her into the castle.   
  
Tenkou checked over her eldest sister, with a nod the lavender headed girl assured her she was well, shooed her after their mother, Cullen helped her to her feet, standing on unsteady legs went and retrieved her bow following the others. 

Jowan was helped up by Alistair, Ruroni who did a minor cleaning of his wounded hand, “Pleasure to meet you Jowan, wish it were in better circumstances.” The bard chuckled, hearing both men snort, helping to shoulder the man who tried to save her baby sister.  
  


~o~o~

_ Month 2 - Guardian, 9:30 of the Dragon Age  _

_ It had been a fight and flight for Jowan when he had first escaped Circle Tower that dreadful night those many months ago, he found himself on the verge of collapse as he entered the gates of Denerim going to seek refuge within the large city. _

_ He had discarded his mage robes some time ago from a dead man on the road, his luck continued to look up when said man had dropped his coin purse just feet away. With the few coins left in hand Jowan survived on making his way to the large city, heading to a shop, stomach aching with hunger, he sold his robes and what little valuables he had collected. Taking the bit of coin, he headed to the nearest tavern, a group of men was announcing they were seeking a mage to assist the Regent and no harm would come to them.  _

_ Taking them up on their offer his stomach had to wait, that was when he was presented to Loghain Mac Tir, Regent of Denerim. Loghain presented Jowan with a task, he needed him to make way to Redcliffe to poison Arl Eamon. _

_ Jowan was hesitant at first, having only agreed when he was presented with a purse heavy with coins. Once again he donned his mage robes being whisked away shortly thereafter. When he was within the high walls of Redcliffe Castle, Jowan was greeted by Arlessa Isolde, whom she thought hired, she beseeches him to tutor her son Connor in secret as he had shown signs of magic some time ago. _

_ Jowan agreed, finding time to do as Loghain bid, within the week Connor’s magic took a frightening turn. The castle was soon overrun with horrors not even Jowan could do anything to prevent, he was blamed and soon locked away in the dungeon of the castle. And there he sat for days that turned into weeks that turned into months – surviving on rats if there were any. _

_ The dead bodies that were thrown down initially became the undead that was clamoring for him, reaching through the iron bars flesh worn fingers stretched, their groans frightening as Jowan did his best to fend them off and could sleep only during the day he gauged the monsters only came at dusk.  
  
_

_ ~~~~ _

_ Deedolett with her group reached Redcliffe, being their first stop with news the Arl was ill, Alistair insisted they head there straight away. On their path to the village for more information, one of the villagers approached seeking help by order of the Bann who was the younger brother of Eamon. Bann Teagan greeted the travelers, bade them assist in defending the village once night fell. When the blanket of the night brought horrors from the hilltop that held the castle and did they survive ‘til dawn. _

_ The sun crawled its way to brighten the sky as a figure emerged from the way of the castle, it was Arlessa Isolde who sought help citing that only Teagan may go with her for fear of more within the walls being slaughtered. Devising a plan to sneak into Redcliffe castle with help of the secret passage underneath the windmill; Deedolett, Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana met with several more undead that littered the way in. _

_ “This is idiotic!” Morrigan growled as she shattered one of the frozen like statues Olett had caught in her frost spell. _

_ “Do not complain, witch, my family needs us!” Alistair bit out just as quickly,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I will send you both –" Deedolett paused. The Witch and Ex-Templar continued to bicker and the elven mage tilted her head slightly waving her hand to silence them completely. _

_ “Olett?” The bard quietly approached her friends’ side arrow notched. _

_ With hurried steps they headed deeper in the lower level of the castle, now the dungeons, there they saw the undead reaching through the bars of a cell, none paying attention to the living company present among them. _

_ “Maker please, I am sorry for everything…please!” A voice could be heard faintly that reached her elven ears coming from the hold that the monsters were fixated on, then the weakest of flames puffed its way out through the clamoring hands. _

_ “Leliana head there." Pointing to a shadowy area, then at the number of undead lines up. With a nod, the redhead did as told taking aim with her bow ready. _

_ "Morrigan, Alistair please…”  _

_ Both came to a silent truce, Morrigan murmured a spell beneath their feet, Alistair's sword positioned taking his place before the Elven mage. Arrows shot out, spells flew followed by the slashing of Alistair’s sword. Dispatching them quickly Leliana went to send others who waited for the path to be cleared to the castle. _

_ Grabbing Alistair’s wrist, “Go too, hurry them!” She whispered harshly, the elven mage peered into the darkened cell, the shape of a huddled, filthy, naked, emaciated body of a man with shakey outstretched hand weakly sobbing to the Maker. _

_ “Are you well Ser?” Olett asked softly, crouched low to the floor at eye level to the person in distress. A raven head wryly raised, a pair of sunken brown eyes shone dully in the dark, “Jowan!?” Olett gasped. Fresh tears poured down his dirty hallowed face, _

_ “Thank you... Maker...” As he collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
_

~o~o~

Most were gathered in the Grand Hall, Jowan’s wound tended properly he finished his tale of how he was saved by the Elders' daughter. 

Deedo was escorted in, as Alistair was being announced, Alistair shot a glance in his Herolds direction, promptly silencing the man. The High elf being helped in by Cullen on her right, with Alistair hovering close to her left. Deedo waved them off as she sat at the long table with the others, Alistair scurried to get a blanket for her.

Jowan sighed, “I owe her my life twice over, I have done so much wrong and hid many things that came to light later when I should have told her. I - I just felt … inferior to her. I wanted to get stronger, I hid my practice from her, she is my best friend."

Jowan took a drink, “Olett saw to me once out of Redcliffe, nursed me back, I was in a bad way. Once I was stronger she wished there was more she could do, offered me a few meals and money. . . We parted ways."

Taking another thoughtful drink, "Some months after I was helping a group of refugees fleeing from the fighting, we ran into a bit of trouble, Olett never hesitated to help us once more, guiding us to safety, sparing what she could. I owe her so much.”

The group listened, to the ones that were present during that time nodding their agreement.

Deedo closed her eyes, tired from the gel Tenkou had reapplied, “How did you know she was going to be here?” That question followed with several murmurs from the group around them. Smiling when she saw Anora’s approach, nodding she was well.

He pulled out a vial filled with blood, “With this,” He looked to Cullen, “This is not her phylactery, we made a pact when we were younger, to bond us as siblings I can scry for her.” He held the vile high and it has shown a red so deep in color it showed black, "I had always noticed it's different from mine, hers almost shines at night."

“The elven blood has minor discernible differences, I should say. Our blood will glow faintly for a time.” Xellexes pointed out while checking the bindings on his cousin’s wound.

Jowan continued with a nod, “I used it to track her after the pillar of light I made my way here, and at night I would see how she fared within her dreams. I tried to intervene when it was taking over her body, but there was a great force I had trouble voicing to reach out my warnings, a terrifying figure, it was like she was solidified shadows, she had no form…. A name in a harsh whisper… something Asha…” Shaking his head as he could tell no more.

The Norrathians looked to each other, The Thedians shrugged amongst themselves, Deedo knew, she always knew, “Asha’belannar.” Xellexes placed a hand on Deedo’s shoulder.

Deedo could do no more than hang her head placing her hand over her eyes. “We have to get her back, she wants her body as a vessel, you spoke of something that cured Eamon of his slumber?”

“The Sacred Ashes of Andraste, the Makers Bride.” Leliana said, “Sadly we have none here.” 

Deedo’s head lifted slowly, it dawned on her what Morrigan said on the balcony, her ability to change shape, snarling she stood and turned on Morrigan, “You are a shapeshifter, how did you come to this? Who taught you?” Deedo stood glaring in accusation to the witch her daughter calls friend.

Morrigan did not draw back, “My Mother Flemeth, when I was younger, taught me.”

Deedo nodded quickly then in a blur reached for her throat squeezing watching the girl’s eyes widen in horror, trying desperately to remove the Enchanter’s hand, “Why were you not her host, why my daughter, why!”    
  
Deedo was giving in to her anger again, her skin started to crack, fire once more where her veins should have been, the room grew hot, feeling her rage bubble over spilling. Loghain grabbed her arm to stop her, Deedo flicked Loghain, tossing him easily aside and Anora blanched, went to his side hurriedly.

  
“Mother stop, two heartbeats, mother!” Tenkou screamed in elvish. Vy’el screamed when he came in with the nurse seeing Deedo move suddenly transforming into a monster, he hit the floor in fright covering his head crying. Cullen rushed to the boy gathering him in his arms shielding him from view, screams and shouting around, he could do no more than hold tight to the boy.   
  
The others tried to grab at the elven woman spells cast at her with no effect. Hitting a spell she cast causing anything and everything to bounce or dissipate at the slightest touch. 

Her eyes glowing hot, white-hot, fangs starting to show, her nails slowly forming thick ebon claws once again, “She was old when I met her 104 years prior, she has changed forms since then, that was almost 35 years ago! She was young when she took my child!” Heat and embers danced on the cool air around the two of them, Deedo with the witch in her hand tilted her head as she started to burn hotter.   
  
Seeing Morrigan gasping for air as she continued to grip her neck tightly, the rage started to consume her reason, everything was drowning out as if she were underwater. Anora helped her father to his feet, he grabbed ahold of the table, “Deedo, do not do this, think of your daughter…”

The flames dwindled for a briefest of moments, “My..…” then flared brighter “... Daughter!” She scorched the floor. Knocking back the others who now shielded their eyes. 

Thinking of the only other person he could, “Think of Maric!”    
  


_ “Maric!"  _ Deedo released the young witch in shock the flames extinguished, gasping in embarrassment, “I’m so sorry, I'm so very sorry. The light within you, that light…. What was that light we saw?” She turned from the others speaking to herself, taking her seat nearest the fireplace, she had exerted herself, she heard the others arguing around her, she ignored them. Her wounds were sore, and now bleeding, soaking her dress.

Loghain deflecting and defending screaming back at Alistair. Tenkou rushed to Morrigan’s side with healing spells deftly weaving around the Wilds Witch. 

The shock was on the face of the Thedians, “You said she means no harm, what do you call that!” Alistair barked back at Loghain, who looked to the High Elf.

“My thoughts exactly. What are you thinking?” The former Teyrn hissed at Deedo, she looked at him shaking her head.

Deedo's voice was low, barely audible, she was sniffling, wiping her eyes, between apologizing for her outburst, to her questioning, “Why is my daughter as her vessel? Why, I had her here...right here in my hands, in my arms. My daughter is gone, she knows me only as Lady Deedolit.” Sniffing, her tears flowing from her eyes like a small stream, she collapsed further into the chair, “I had her for moments… less than that before she was gone from me again.” Deedo covered her mouth, tears trickling down her cheeks, 

Xellexes put his hands on her shoulders as she hung her head, he felt something and looked, his hand covered in blood, he signaled Tenkou who at her spot near Morrigan waved a hand in her Mother's direction. A green glow slowed the bleeding.   
  
“I should have done more.” Ruroni spoke softly, hanging her head feeling ashamed. Humming ever so softly wove a spell of calm and healing, lulling everyone around the room.

Lili’Enyel nodded firmly, “I as well. We will get her back.” putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. They checked on the trembling boy Cullen still held. Cullen had his back to the wall, his eyes closed, looking between each other they knew. With a gentle touch, all was safe again.

Alistair swallowed hard muttering apologies to Loghain, he himself had been curt with Morrigan, to the extent of hollow frustrations from himself. Morrigan’s relation to Flemeth caused that volatile reaction, was that a side of her Maric saw? “Lady Deedolit, I will… We will all help in any way we can.” Alistair spoke for himself and the others who knew Deedolett.

Everyone looked amongst themselves in agreement, Deedo wiped her tears standing drying her cheeks she reached for the young woman she assaulted, flinching herself seeing Morrigan when she drew back she sighed, reaching again she slowly cupped her cheek, “I apologize, I lost my head, it is not your fault, I should never lose my head as I did.” Thumbing the young woman's cheek, checking for possible bruising. 

Morrigan nodded, unsure of why she now felt utterly terrified, but understood for the first time, this is what a mother would and will do for her child. As uneasy as she felt she could do nothing but agree, nodding quickly she backed away.  
  
The Elder held her hands out apologetically, “I am unsure what reason Asha’bellanar had wished for you, but you honestly and truly are safe with me, you are not your Mother I should have never attacked you, you had not deserved that. Whatever Asha’be… Flemeth has planned with my child, I am certain Olett will beat it with or without our assistance.”  
  
Loghain walked up to the high elf, Deedo placed a hand gently on his arm and then hugged him tight sniffling again murmuring apologies for her actions. At Anora’s approach, the Enchantress apologizing sincerely, a firm hand on her shoulder leaning into her ear, “I will need a word with you in private.” Deedo looked at him nodding.

  
Wynne spoke up after the chaos settled answering the one question that was asked earlier, “I am certain that we will have to ask Brother Genitivi to make the trek to Haven for the ashes, it may take some time.” As she left penning a letter to the scholar’s home.

The Enchantress nodded, tired she took a seat at the long table, “Thank you, is there a teleporter to the Urn?” Deedo sighed, “My apologies, has anyone charted the path to this place and around the area? How long will the trip take from here to there?”

Ruroni and Lili’Enyel placed a hand on either side of her while Tenkou tickled the air with magic. Deedo looked powerless, was powerless, her need to get her daughter back was greater now not knowing what her child was brought to life for was concerning. Deedo just had to think but with so many questions still left unanswered, she got up heading back to her place by the hearth.   
  
Anora could not help but stare at the tall woman with who her father seemed so familiar, “Lady Deedolit?”

“Yes.” Turning to the lovely human girl.

“Forgive my impertinence, you are the same woman who visited when I was at my father’s knee?”   
  
Deedo smiled brightly through her discomfort, “I am. Ah, you are Anora." Deedo thought back, she was little when she last saw the girl. "At your father's knees, you say? Wondering why I look not aged and wise?” Seeing Anora nod Deedo chuckled, “I am an elf older than your father but, still young to my people.”   
  
That caused a round of looks from the Thedians, even Loghain was at a loss for words, “You look as when we first met, how can that be?” 

With a nod of her starlight head, she took her seat once more. She offered Anora a seat, she needed to know how Cailan fared. Something nagging in the back of her mind was distracting.  
  


~O~O~O~O~

A time later a map of Ferelden was brought and placed on the long table, “The Penitent’s Crossing in the Frostback Mountains, a desolate town named Haven was once home to a Cult. It is roughly a two-week travel by horse.”

Leliana pointed to the location on the map Deedo wondered several things at once, able to pinpoint the two she wanted most. “Morrigan, do you have an idea of where Flemeth would hide, or take herself... I know it's a silly question.”   
  
“I do not. We lived in the middle of the Korcari Wilds for as long as I can remember, I had her grimoire finding that she had plans for possession, she had many daughters before me, none I had met, I just assumed I was her next target. I remember a time...” Morrigan withdrew looking away, Deedo knew she may be unwilling to say, not wanting to pressure her, let Morrigan be until she was ready to talk.   
  
Deedo stood and walked over to the fireplace, looking around the room, she sighed closing her eyes, her shoulder throbbing, she needed to rest. Her mind was processing everything that took place, the edges of her vision were growing red, “Deedolit.” Suddenly everything cleared, looking to see Loghain’s approach.   
  
“Yes, my apologies, I was thinking again.”   
  
Dismissing her apologies with a subtle smile, his concern was of her, “Are you well?”

“Yes…. No, I’m not.” Admittedly she gently sat back as she looked to her friend solemnly.

“Talk to me.”   
  
To Deedo's surprise, chuckled, all the time she knew Loghain he was never one to initiate the conversation, she licked her lips and took a deep breath, “I suppose you want to know how I have a daughter, being I had claimed my love for Maric solely.” She looked into the flames, "Or, what it is I can become?" Her eyes glowed in the firelight, she drifted off into herself.

Loghain leaned closer, “Deedolit?” He prodded gently, he saw this look before, they both had, on Maric. Wasn't long after such a look that the King took off, Loghain will be damned if he lost another.   
  
“Right. It was maybe a few months after I left here, finding a way to come and go for much longer periods.” She told of what happened, omitting most of the sordid details she couldn’t stomach out.

Loghain’s eyes grew hard, he knew Maric, if he was here, would kill the motherless swine with his bare hands.

“Deedolit, I will… for Maric defend your honor.”

Deedo slowly turned her jewel-like eyes to her friend, smiling softly shook her head, “Regrettably, I must decline, if Maric... if Maric were here… This is a fight I alone will have to face. One cannot go around slaying the parents of their child.” She held out her hand and he placed his in hers, she gave it a squeeze, “What was it you wished to say earlier?” 

Loghain directly told her what he needed and Deedo could do nothing more than snort with a soft laugh.   
“Not one word  _ Elf. _ ” Listening to Deedo’s giggle caused the old general to roll his eyes as he sat back in the chair with a smile of his own.   
  
“Is the boy yours as well?”   
  
“No, an orphan I met on the way here, parents killed by Darkspawn.”    
  
Loghain nodded, he still had more to tell his dear friend.

"Loghain, I think I know why Olett was taken."  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~

It was well into the night, most would be sleeping, but not the Norrathians nor the Thedians in the hall, work needed to be done. 

Deedo held tightly to Vy’el as he slept on her lap, handed to her hours ago, explaining to the young elf her powers. Cullen listened as he sat quietly beside them, the twins joined along with Olett's Mabari. 

He tousled the boy’s hair as he offered what he knew of the man who Deedo obliterated, “Are you an abomination, what you did to Ser Waltgud. I do not mean any insult, seeing you… there.” he saw what she was turning to, the look in her eyes hate and disgust, fear. The time the tower was overrun with them, a gentle hand on his stopped the thoughts.   
  


“That was unchecked anger, with innocence stripped brought forth a rage untamed. Better me than anyone else. I knew that when I studied to be one with the element of fire.” Deedo smiled softly, patting the little boy’s back, “We  _ will _ get her back.” 

Cullen silently agreed.

  
The twins stretched at their place by the fireplace, lounging on the floor leaning against the large mabari, “These two will not leave my side now for a minute.”    
  
“I do not blame them, that was unnerving. Are you truly well?”

“I am. Girls, bed, let’s go.” She looked around from her chair about to call after Lili’Enyel to find her, Xellexes with Leliana huddled over the map with parchments, quills, and ink.

  
Alistair sat with his head in his hands, Loghain entered without Anora no doubt sent her off to bed, Wynne was away as well as Morrigan. She tried to rise from her seat wincing in pain when she tried to lift the boy in her arms.   
Cullen took the small boy from her and held him close, offering his hand to help the Lady stand. Alistair looked up to see Loghain in Lady Deedo’s ear.

“You need rest, you will not heal if you do not sleep. Maric would agree.”

  
Deedo’s eyes narrowed, “You may be correct, as I see it presently… You have your child, mine is possessed and missing. Unless you have an inkling or clue as to where she may be do not proceed to tell me I need rest.” she winced again, looking to see Loghain's cold stare.   
  
Alistair got up quickly from his seat, “My Lady a moment please.” 

Deedo shrugged a shoulder to Loghain as she headed to Maric’s youngest. “Your Highness?”

“I believe Maric left something for you. Will you come with me...” He was already leading the way out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~

Jowan watched for a while as Deedo left, he looked at Cullen holding the boy trying to rouse the twins from their sleep, failing, with a heavy sigh he mustered the courage to face his friend, leaning down his shook the girls gently, “I am surprised to see you here, I have guessed as to why you are here.” He chuckled slightly, clearing his throat, the twins grumbled and sat up groggy; they noticed Deedo not with them bolted up wide awake, Cullen shushed them before they panicked, “With the King, she wanted you to go to your room.” The twins did as told, taking Vy’el from Cullen heading to bed for the night, followed by Olett’s mabari. 

With a nod Cullen offered Jowan one of the unoccupied seats, the mage agreed, Cullen, what he had witnessed from Jowan’s use of Blood Magic, made him leery, but with Deedolett tending to him as a friend regardless he placed a hand on his shoulder, “You would be correct, I only hope you have done better with the  _ power  _ you have not to squander Ms. Surana’s faith in you.”

Jowan brightened, “I have been better, I have controlled it. After I helped the stragglers to safety I put to use the lessons Olett taught me.” His head hung, looking for the right words to say, “I apologize to you especially... I caught wind of what happened in the... Circle.” 

Cullen hung his head before raising his eyes to meet Jowan’s, “I am glad you were away at the time. With Lady Deedolit not here right now, maybe you can scry for Ms. Surana?”   
  
“I can try, I can definitely try.”

The Templar stood extending his hand and Jowan took it with an uncertain grip, “You can help find her Ser Levyn.”    
Nearing the table as they too helped with the planning. This continued well into the ring of the second bell of the morning.   
  
~O~O~O~O~O~   
  
With Alistair and Deedo having reached the door of the empty hall, only a few torches lining the walls, he pressed the stone that Anora had revealing the key. When he let Deedo step through first soft gasps filled his ears, “I don’t know if Maric may have been meaning to give you this, I thought it best you have it now, with everything that has happened... I hope it helps.”

He went to leave when he felt a gentle hand on his, “Don’t leave.” Deedo walked further in looking about the room, her hands gripping her dress gown, reaching to touch the smooth stone statue of her and the bird admiring the delicately carved feathers, she came to the painting of her and Maric touching the image of Maric, “I came back, I came to tell you I miss you and have every day since I left your side. I had a dream about you. I felt your heart.”

Alistair cleared his throat seeing Deedo turn her head just slightly to let him know she hears him, “There is a lock on the side, if you take the ring this should open.” Her gaze left the painting to the boy next to her, pulling her necklace he pointed to the spot the signet needed to go. Pressing the ring into the indent it clicked, inside several letters fell out scattering on the floor. The missing tags lay under the remaining letters, seeing the metal catch the firelight picking one up, “So they were in here?” Alistair reading what was inscribed looked up to the High Elven woman, “Lady Deedolit?”

“Yes, Dear?”

“You may want to take a look at this.”  
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

A finalized scroll of who was to go where the Norrathians were very detailed down to the number of arrows that would be needed for the scouts. Well after three in the morning, Alistair with the Elder Lady reemerged with the letters in hand, tears dry on her cheeks she smiled feeling lighter than when Alistair first brought her to the room.

Lili’Enyel met them when in the Great Hall, seeing the pleasant look on her mother’s face she headed to bed after handing her and Alistair the copy of the lists that were made earlier.

Deedo asked to see the kitchens with a yawn, Alistair questioned if she was well enough, leading her there the two talked along the way, Deedo finding he had Deedolett lead when they traveled preparing the armies needed for the Blight, how he was inches from murdering Loghain before Olett threw herself in front of his father’s blade. 

Deedo smiled, “I told you your father had the same insecurities, but he had by his side Loghain. I know you may hate him, but he may… I do not excuse it completely, I have yet to speak fully with him. When I find the cause, other than what we heard the witch say I will let you know.” 

When the doors opened to the kitchens showing Alistair standing amongst them the staff stopped mid cooking to greet his Majesty.

With a wave they went back to work, “Honestly I am still not used to this whole royalty thing. Your daughter did this to me.” Alistair snuck a piece of cheese Deedo smiled, “It will take getting used to. Imagine being a God.”

She walked ahead taking a small space for herself and worked with such a speed the cooks were in awe. She commanded the room with warm gentle compassion. The staff worked swiftly and dishes for breakfast had filled the halls with their wonderful smells.

Alistair stared at her mouth agape, he finally shouted after some time, “You are a Goddess!” Deedo’s ears twitched, then she laughed so hard she was in tears, “I was Jesting!” The kitchen seemed brighter than ever, Alistair saw a small part of what his father saw, she mentioned to him the number of elven servants who seemed to cringe with the human lead cook who thought she could berate young elves out of earshot.   
  
“Alistair another thing.”

“Yes?” he said around another piece of cheese he snuck.   
  
“Jowan is under my care, no harm shall come to him.”

“I will let Eamon know…”   
  
Deedo shook her head, “I will.”  
  


~O~O~O~O~O~

The Enchantress had helped the kitchen staff with a banquet for what seemed like the whole of Denerim, she had several travel meals ready stuffed in bags she prepared for the journey to save Deedolett.

As Deedo and Alistair reached the Apartment she was staying in, “I ask that you can stay until after my official coronation… please?” Alistair placed a hand on his chin in thought, looking to Deedo for approval, “My official coronation is in several hours. Will you accept boons on her behalf?”

“Of course your Majesty, I would be honored.” Deedo teased as she curtsied with her head held low. Alistair flustered, he reached for her and helped her to stand dismissing the formality, shortly a messenger approached with an urgent missive, handing it to Alistair the boy bowed and excused himself.

Upon reading the wax seal, “This for Templar Cullen.” Alistair excused himself and headed to rest.    
The sun broke through the night sky with its cool orange glow, when the others woke up to find Deedo lying in her bed. “Mother, how are you feeling?” Tenkou swept a spell over the wound.

“Well, tired. Please enjoy the day we have Alistair’s coronation to attend later, please take Vy’el to breakfast, then to the Chantry to deliver sweets to the children and their caretakers.” She yawned “Oh, Cullen my dear this is for you,” Pulling the official letter from under her pillow Cullen looked it over with a puzzled expression he read the contents twice over, “I’m being sent to Kirkwall. Order from the Knight – Commander.”


	12. Spirits and Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veil is indeed thin in Ferelden, as it always has been. It seems this is how just with a shard it can cross the vast emptiness of space to touch the magic spirit whose world also has a thin veil.

Deedo yawned, “My Dear, that is actually very fortuitous, Yourself, Jowan and the Twins can head there.” She sat up on the bed, her head hanging stretching her neck, testing her sore muscles slowly raising her arms above her head she stretched as long as she could, stopping mid-stretch as her shoulder felt like tight leather, nearly ripping the healing wounds. The twins looked at each other, Tenkou immediately voiced her opinion, “I wish to stay with you!”

Deedo smiled sleepily. She outstretched her arms welcoming the young Druid, the pain can wait her daughter needed her, Deedo sighed once the girl was in her arms, “My Love, my sweet little Tenkou, I want you to find Olett, I believe in you and I would never dream of sending you off if I knew we would never see each other again." She cupped the druid's face kissing her forehead and nose, "You are the bravest girl I have ever known. You followed me to this land so very new to you. Though I would have wanted you to go and venture on your own on Norrath, with your sisters by your side I have the utmost faith that you can do this.”    
  
Tenkou had tears in her eyes; Deedo’s words meant so much to her she nodded as best she could. Deedo thumbed away her tears, "You'll cause it to rain my love, no tears." 

Tenkou chuckled and sniffed, "You always say that."   
  
“It is true. Shall we ready for the King’s coronation?”    
  
Tenkou and the others nodded in agreement, “Please allow me an hour more of rest, first.” The High Elf laid her head back down, she could hear chuckling and felt soft kisses from her daughters. Before they exited they cast Lili'Enyel and Tenkou, their soothing healing spell onto the Enchantress, hearing the quiet exit and creaking of the wooden door, Deedo was alone to sleep a bit more.  
  


~○~○~○~○~   
  
Loghain stood resolute, he needed to give his friend a solid answer, answers, everything he needed to say would be looked at without judgment, he assumed. The tears in her eyes when he told of her God-son, he was supposed to keep him safe, he promised Maric; but also gave his word to not let anything happen to Ferelden. With a firm nod, he turned on his heel to explain all and answer any question he was able, honestly.    
He was met by his extended family as they passed heading out of the castle, the girls' mother not among them, “Girls, your mother?”   
  
Ruroni gave the older man a small curtsy, “She said she wanted to rest, we are going to breakfast. Have you eaten yet my Lord?”

Loghain shook his raven head, “I have given up my titles my dear. I have had a morning meal.”

The girls looked at each other, “But you are, that changes not.” Lili’enyel answered. 

Loghain smiled softly, “No, I have become a Grey Warden, I have in fact given up all claims to my previous life.”

Tenkou pouted, “Not to us. I think…. Is this what became of our sister?”

They looked solemn, their thoughts deep with their new knowledge, each debating with themself if they should share their news with Deedo.

“Girls, Vy’el needs to eat, and we need to make ready, I will inform your mother. Thank you  _ Sir _ Loghain.” Xellexes bowed his head and they continued on each mumbling goodbyes heading to their destinations.

Loghain watched them leave, “Strange lot.” He sighed and headed to the Elder’s apartment.  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Deedo lay on her left side, miserably uncomfortable, her shoulder hurt with each thought, she had her child, had her in her grasp; there should have been something she could have done to prevent her escape. She cursed herself sitting up again to fluff the pillows she lay on. A knock on her door paused all the negative thoughts, “Enter.”

“My Lady?”   
  
“Loghain! Please do not mind my dress, come in, come in.” She brightened. “What brings you to see me?" 

Loghain closed the door behind him, walking over he took a chair setting it next to the High elf’s bedside.   
  
“To see how you are, of course, you took a nasty gash, is it better?” He raised curious eyebrows, tilting his head, genuinely concerned for the woman before him.   
  
Deedo sighed, smiling, “Healing, it will be a while still, I doubt it will leave a mark.”   
  
Loghain nodded, “I also came to speak with you before we are interrupted again. I need to tell you everything that I know.”   
  
Deedo looked at him curiously and nodded, shifting positions in the bed to be a bit more comfortable.   
  
  
~*~*~*~

"A part of me wants to believe Maric is still alive."

Deedo closed her eyes, "I feel that he is."

Hugging Loghain she gifted him a set of jewelry, when he tried to refuse she told him its benefits. Accepting his gift he bid her farewell, it would be a while before they would see each other again. 

"I have a request, if I may?” He had a distant look in his eye, certain this would be but a trivial thing to say. “Could you watch over my Anora while I am gone?”

“You never needed to ask, it shall be done, I will send her to my world to live amongst the humans where I took residence. Is that to your liking?”

Nodding he smiled, “Thank you.”

Casting her spell, “Be safe, may Tunare watch over you, may your Maker as well. We will see each other again, I promise, my friend, she will be safe.” With a sound nod, Loghain took his leave.

The elven woman laid back down, mentally making arrangements she felt her face hot, raising her head to the stone ceiling she blinked away tears, Maric has gone, Cailan gone, now Loghain being sent off. She felt alone, then she felt a warm present, “Rowan, I know you are here, I feel you, I thank you. You should rest.” Feeling the spirit getting warmer and a faint whisper, “Not yet?” Deedo said aloud, nodding she agreed, “Right, not yet.”  
  


~*~*~*~*~

With two hours more passing, the others came back making ready for the coronation of Alistair, Deedo lay listening to them, chatter and laugh.   
Deedo honestly was not feeling like herself, feeling the spirit next to her warm another faint whisper, Deedo whispered back, “You granted the one thing that is the most impossible to speak.” 

The spot near her grew cold, “I know, I wish they were here and you, to change things. Will you come with me and give me strength?” Deedo felt arms around her. 

“Thank you, my friend, my sister.” Deedo rose from her position, looked to the door, and took a deep breath before joining the others.

~*~*~*~*~

Presenting themselves in grand fashion that made Leliana believe that the Norrathian’s, King Maric the Savior’s confidant, Lady Deedolit Meleth Swiftleaf of Felwithe, Mother to the Hero of Ferelden. They indeed seemed like Royalty. All eyes were on the guest of the King. Murmurs everywhere, “Mother of the Hero of Ferelden?” 

“She looks young enough to be the Hero, if that is Lady Deedolit, what are her secrets?”

“Astounding.”

There were few people who are alive still from the time when Deedo stood in these halls, Regent Eamon Guerrin bowed his head to her, and others who were there those years ago followed suit, even some of the elven that were old enough to know stopped, Deedo was herself, a Hero of Ferelden. Catching Alistair’s eye, she smirked with narrowed eyes and shook her head curtsying low to the King. 

Alistair snorted and coughed.

~O~O~O~O~

It all started over a decade ago. Deedolit gave birth to a child, Deedolett, who was taken from her three years later, not enough time to watch her grow into the young woman she became. 

Olett knew nothing but the home she should not have grown in. Her home is Kinloch Hold, the Circle of Ferelden. For the next twelve years she had odd elemental powers, not like those of the magi of Thedas, but from somewhere else, Norrath her birth home, the home of her mother whom she has an odd memory of.

~O~O~O~O~

_ 9:15 - Wintermarch _

_ Kinloch Hold, the librarian tower, the Circle of Ferelden home to the Mages sat in the middle of the lake, and it was quiet. A portal opened in the thick of the forest on the other side of the bank letting a woman stumble through, bleeding from a head wound.  _ _   
_ _ Hurrying her steps to the door of the Spoiled Princess she requested immediate passage to the tower. _

_ Once on the small rickety boat big enough for two, the small rowboat made its way to the tower. The babe made a slight grunt after being jostled, "Hush my darling; we will be there in a few moments." She had whispered, voice wavering as she was holding the babe close. _

_ The tower was within reach, "Just a few more feet, 'She hit me harder than I thought." She reassured the babe- and herself as they neared. It was bitterly cold, and the woman covered the babe tightly in her cloak to keep the infant warmer. _

_ As the boat neared the shore, a young Templar asked "Would you like me to wait for you here, miss?" As he stopped at the quay. _

_ Ignoring the man, the woman hurried up the drafty stairs that led to her destination, carrying the babe tightly to her chest as she made her way to the great doors of the tower. Laying the basket close to the doors, and knocked hard with the last little bit of borrowed energy she had. _

_ "I wish you to grow well, my vassal." She placed a kiss on the babes' head, smirking as she moved light brown strands of hair on the babe's forehead before covering its face quickly. _

_ Pulling another blanket out for the child to warm more, she looked up startled to the sound of the door opening. She ran quickly, summoning a portal that disappeared on the other side. _

~O~O~O~O~

_ The Templars who stood a few feet from the door on guard heard the knock, and one of them stepped out with a torch in hand and stood looking around "Who would come this time of night?" _

_ "Ahh, no one here." He turned to leave and, hearing a small muffled sound, he stopped and listened closely again thinking it may have been the wind. _

_ As he turned around walking back the way he came bumped into the basket at his feet. Looking quizzically at the basket, he brought his torch down and heard a small muffled cry coming from within. _

_ There was blood on the blanket, "By the Maker." He gasped, his eyes following the blood trail splattered from the basket into the snow, he dropped the torch and picked up the basket gently carrying it inside, _

_ The Templar stepped inside the Tower with the basket in hand, "Helias hurry, get the First Enchanter and Knight Commander Greagoir. I will need to look more outside for who left the trail of blood, they may be wounded." Speaking to the younger Templar as he entered. _

_ The man waited until Helias came back to relieve him of the basket. He went back out into the cold of the night following the trail, without finding any clue as to the owner of the child, although he did note the disturbed tuft of snow off the cliff's edge, shaking his head sadly he made his way back into the tower. By then several mages and Templars were standing about trying to get a look at the newcomer, First Enchanter Irving and the Knight Commander entered just as Colin, who'd found the child, came back in. _

_ Helias removed the outer bloodstained blanket and set the basket down on the floor, several gasps chorused, a tiny elf child lay crying, it's caramel complexion reddened from crying, tiny pointed ears pierced, and when it opened its eyes, all the women sighed beautiful big light aquamarine eyes. The child let out another small whimper, Irving picked the child up, heading to the Circle nursery, to get food and a change of clothing. _

_ Irving spoke softly to the tiny girl in his arms "No crying little one, we are all your family now." _

_ Helias knelt on the floor rummaged through the basket before getting up to follow, _

_ "First Enchanter?" the young man asked _

_ "Yes my boy?" he turned and looked at the young man. _

_ "This was in the bottom." He handed the piece of vellum and a wooden box on the lid a horned horse and mabari, to Irving, who handed the child to Greagoir, The Knight Commander stood mortified at holding someone so young. As she gabbled and giggled at the sight of Greagoir, ice-chilled the Knight Commander's nose, and one of the ladies promptly took the baby from him. _

_ Irving chuckled as he unfolded the vellum "Deedolett Vanimelda Itarille that is all it says." He smiled warmly at the tiny girl. _

_ "Well, you have a name, my dear, and a very beautiful name at that, Miss Surana." He took her in his arms and talked with her on the way to the nursery. _

~O~O~O~O~

_ Over the years, she breezed through the basic studies surpassing all the basics of the elemental arts. Spending most of her time studying the languages of the world in her books - Antivan, Orlesian, and ancient Tevinter; she studied everything from the outside world, but, she found the most comfort within the sleeves of every book she read about, Lady Deedolit Meleth Swiftleaf of Felwithe, the Savior of King Maric, The Light of Ferelden. Irving had made it a point to give to her new books when the new trade came in, none held her interest more than that of her namesake. _

_ Deedolett helped when she had finished her studies in the nursery with the other children to help them adjust to life in their new home. She would find herself making sweets for the children, it helped most with the transitions. _

_ She also found time to practice dance, she was very graceful and was asked on numerous occasions to entertain, and during festivals incorporated her dance with her elemental prowess. _

~O~O~O~O~

_ 9:30 of the Dragon Age, Month 1 - Wintermarch _

Deedolett's 'birthday' had just passed, a day after Wintersend, the day she was found. In another month she would be tested for her Harrowing. In the meantime, all of her time was devoted to her studies, and helping Jowan.

Deedo prepared herself for the Harrowing day and night for a month straight, she went to bed early for the next day she was ready to prove herself yet again, time was never to be determined for the hour in which they wake you, or call on you, is the time you should be ready.

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

_ 9:30 - Month 2 - Guardian _

  
This test would not wait; Deedolett was awakened in the middle of the night, her bedgown only, she was escorted in confidently strode into the chamber. To see Cullen, her heart thrummed at the sight of him, with First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir awaiting her as the final preparations were still being set.

Hearing the pure lyrium sing, she shortly found herself teleported into the Fade.

‘Mouse’ Her companion in the fade, guided her telling her bits of what he knew of the Fade. Olett knew, she read all that she could, when not reading about ‘Maric’s Savior.’ 

Her goal was not to allow the demons here to lure her, she remembered from her reading, that Deedolit was one such who had a will so strong that even injured she withstood temptation. Olett knew she wanted to be like her, turning down an offer from the demon of Sloth, she suggested she find a student within her companion, Mouse. 

Along the way she met a spirit who Mouse had his reservations about, the Spirit of Valor, “I can make weapons of my will alone, if you deem yourself worthy of one, I challenge you to a duel.”

“You challenge me? I am but a humble mage, might I acquire your assistance in my final test, would that best suit your spirit?” Deedolett questioned, it was a gamble, to even bargain, but that she felt she could compromise. “After all, I believe you just tried to kill me?”

Flabbergasted, the spirit bowed and joined her. Her test was approaching, she could feel it. Her arms tingled with the magic that flowed in her veins, crackles of lightning tickled her fingertips, she felt hot, her heart pounding. Approaching the floating isle that was her final test, a roar echoed throughout the fade, the ground rumbled cracking it split and pouring up was this energy, it felt like anger, condensed anger, Olett’s bunny appeared at her side, “Ecil, what are you doing here?”

The snow-white bunny bounced to the molten form of Rage, leaving frosty paw prints all around between Rage and Olett. Olett nodded, remembering the element she would need for this fight. Mouse, now in Bear form, swiping at the large demon, Valor stunning it every so often. Olett murmuring gathering, pulling the element to her, a chilled wind from her hands projected outwards, from her small hands, the spell of ice learned from her studies in Kinloch poured from her palms. 

With Valor and Mouse chipping away at the slowed creature, their efforts were slow, the creature still too hot to be near, even for the spirits.    
Olett summoned Ecil to her side, bouncing out from thin air, the bunny shot out ramming itself against the monster, snowflakes chilling the Valor Spirit sword and Mouse, his large paws coated in a hard layer of ice.   
  
Olett plucked a thick vein of lyrium from the ground nearest her and charged. Ramming the solid lyrium into the mouth, she stepped back, and Ecil bounded back and into the mouth chilling the vein. A series of cracks were heard, Rage was slowing, chilling, no longer as its molten like lava form, now it was becoming white, it struggled against it, it was afraid. Once more Olett raised her hands and shot a cold spell solely concentrated on the vein. And one sound thwack of Valor’s shield, the Demon of Rage was gone.

But, Rage was not her final goal.

~O~O~O~O~

Cullen carried her to her room after she came out of the Harrowing unscathed. She had succeeded, only to wake for a moment to smile at her victory, as he carried her to her room she stayed asleep in his arms.

"You had me so worried Miss Sur…Olett." He whispered as he moved the hair from her eyes when he finally reached her room, did not hear another entering. With the soft clearing of someone’s throat, he stiffened, with a nod of his head he left the young girl quickly went back to his duties, leaving Jowan to tend to her when she woke.

The day had passed quietly into the night when she started to stir. "Hey you're finally awake, I'm so proud of you!" Jowan beamed.

“Jowan, I did it?”

With an elated shake of his raven head, Jowan helped her to sit up, pressing a cup of water in her hands, “They said it was one of the quickest. I’m afraid I’ll never pass mine. I’ll need your help more than ever.” Jowan frowned, scratching the back of his head, "I hate to spring this on you but Irving wants to see you since you're awake and all." Jowan's smile returned, "Come on he is in his study."

He helped her to her feet, seeing she was a bit unsteady, and questioned if they should head to the healers instead. Deedolett put on a smile for her dearest friend, "Thank you Jowan, Di- did Cullen bring me here?" Jowan nodded with a grin.

“He really is smitten with you.”

“No, I don’t think…”

“And you are with him, why do you deny it. He has been hovering over you since… You know.”

Olett had to think Jowan was right, it was a relief when Ser Waltgud had been transferred, Cullen did keep a closer watch of her. For that she was thankful. 

Using Jowan as a crutch most of the way, her head was still spinning, but they steadily made their way to the First Enchanter’s study to find the First Enchanter along with Knight Commander Greagoir, and an armor-clad guest talking amongst them.    
  
Jowan excused, “I’ll see you later. This looks too important for me.” He hurried off.

Olett knocked softly on the door so as to not fully interrupt the conversation. They turned to her when she entered the room, bowing her head slightly, she felt a wave of dizziness.

"You wished to see me, First Enchanter?" She blushed with a fever.

"Yes, my dear I would like to introduce you to Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." Irving motioned with his hand leading the way to the third gentleman standing next to Greagoir. Looking her over as she came closer, he could see her pupils dilating and her breathing heavy.

"Greetings young lady, a pleasure to meet you. All is well I take it?" He was tall, his skin was the same caramel as hers, his black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, his face had a thick black beard and his dark eyes were warm and friendly, with a hint of sadness to them. His voice was husky as it tickled her ears when he spoke.

Deedo smiled warmly "Yes all is well, yes. May I ask why you summoned me, First Enchanter?"

"He is here to recruit new Grey Wardens for the King." Irving, holding her elbow to steady her.

With a slight nod, Olett turned to the First Enchanter. "I see, was there anything else that you needed of me?" She wished to talk more, but she was feeling hot and chilled at the same time.

Irving placed a hand on her lower back, she was swaying, "Could you see to it that Duncan gets to his room, then head to the infirmary."

"I will, Knight Commander. Ser Duncan if you will." She led him to the door a bit unsteady. Shaking her head, her bun loosened, she took a few deep breaths and guided that Warden to his room, it happened to be near where her friend was standing.

~O~O~O~O~

Deedo arrived at the room assigned to the Grey Warden for the duration of his stay, she left Duncan to rest, asked a few of the apprentices to tend to the visitor, then went to thank Cullen for being there for her Harrowing.

"Hello, Ser." She kept her voice low, the feeling of the room spinning caused her to place her hand on the wall. When he turned to face her, she smiled kindly.

"Miss Surana." He drew a deep breath and she shook him from his thoughts, "Hello." Seeing her wobble, he reached for her arm. “Are you well?”

With a smile, she felt her face growing warmer, "I just came by to thank you for being at my Harrowing, and seeing me to my room."

"You are welcome; I was chosen to… if you…" He frowned slightly and realized he hadn't let go of her arm, releasing her he looked away in embarrassment.

Missing the slight warmth of his touch, Olett swallowed, "I understand, it is your duty, but I had confidence that I was going to succeed, I wish to be like the Light of Ferelden." She placed a hand on his arm, his armor was cool, bringing his attention back to her.

She dropped her hand feeling too heavy to hold up, then leaned on the wall for support, he looked away, mainly to see if others were or could be watching. He thought for certain she could hear his heart pounding against his breastplate.

"Cullen, are you able to talk right now?" She asked, knowing she was instructed to head to the infirmary.

"You can talk to me anytime, Miss Surana." He smiled briefly then rubbed the back of his neck. Still not looking in her direction.

Olett felt a tickle in her stomach, "Now, please?" She sounded urgent, Cullen looked at her he almost went to protest but saw her leaning against the wall, he just could not say no, not to her.

They walked down the hall in silence, she needed to get to the infirmary she felt incredibly light-headed and it didn't seem it was passing. Olett stumbled over her own feet, fell sideways into the door of a private study, the door was slightly ajar, Cullen knee jerk reaction to catch her, caused him to lose his footing, turning himself to land with a loud clunky ring to the stone floor with the elven mage secured to his chest.

"Miss Surana, are you injured?" More concerned with her wellbeing he heard the door sound with a click. Olett's heart was throbbing in her ears. The loud ringing sound of his armor hitting the floor did nothing to ease her.

"I am well, you?" She looked up through her loose fawn-colored hair, with her hands pressed against the plate of his armor, cool to the touch she was fevered.

"You do not look well has something happened?" He moved her loose strands of hair from her eyes, her cool aqua eyes always amazed him, he had been close to her before but this close he was looking into the clearest of lakes. Almost a glow in the firelight, his breath hitched and his heart was deafening in his ears.

She balanced herself laying her hands on his cool armor, looking into his hazel eyes she noticed the small gold flecks, and he smelled of summer, his ginger-colored hair seemed so soft to the touch, as they lay there under the sconce above them, they were lost in their own world, just them the sound of the flickering flames Olett placed her head down on the cool armor.

She took a deep breath, raised her head, "I'm sorry, I am well, I need to get to the infirmary." Olett went to push herself off of him but Cullen had his arms around her,

"Olett." He tested her name, for the first time not calling her  _ ‘Miss or Mage Surana.’ _ He flustered then slowly rubbed his hands up her back, resting at her shoulders, “Deedolett…”

They flirted yes, always stealing glances at each other, playing small tricks along with Jowan, quiet moments while she was buried in her books when he oversaw par his duty at the library but, this was different, they were completely alone unguarded, and if they just close the distance maybe, just…

A knock sounded quietly on the door alerting them, she tried to back away slowly and was reassured by a tender stroke to her cheek, she returned one in kind. Deedo was helped to sit up, Cullen then got up himself, swiftly lifted her into his arms, cradling her as she closed her eyes and sighed, her head feeling heavy.

With a soft second knock, the door opened Cullen carried the elven mage to the infirmary. Leaving her once they arrived he nodded at her soft smile of thanks then returned to his previous post.

~O~O~O~O~

Jowan caught Cullen on his return inquiring his friend's whereabouts, saying where he last left her. Jowan headed there almost forgetting what he needed to speak to her about.

Seeing she was being treated he said he would see her tomorrow when she was feeling better.

Jowan met with Olett in the library as she was finishing putting away books, Jowan went on to gush about his new girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend, I am so happy for you, who is she?" Olett assumed she was a young mage, Jowan shook his head, his hair dangling in his face the happiest of smiles, he seemed to float, he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the prayer room. He introduced not a mage but an Initiate.    
There had always been talks of who was with whom around Kinloch, gossips, they could always be damming.    
The rules that are inherently doctrine by the Chantry,  _ “There shall be no romantic unions between the Templar and Mages.”  _

Some rules are always bent, late-night rendezvous in the kitchen larder, or private studies. This rule in Kinloch was bent so much so rumors of favorites were lit, much after the birth of a mage child some years ago.

Jowan was ecstatic, Olett had taken notice of his wandering mind when they would study together, his minor distractions, his scurrying off when it was time to clean up. Olett was introduced as she stared at the young woman, who was equally enamored with her best friend.

"This is Lily, Lily my sister Olett." He proudly placed an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

Olett had an awkward smile, head tilted slightly, "Not mage?"

Jowan smiled at Lily as he answered his friend, "What?"

"Nothing." Deedolett's eyebrows rose as she extended her hand in greeting. 

"Pleasure to meet you, miss." The young woman smiled and nodded in return, "Jowan has told me much about you, you are prettier in person."

Jowan admitted he wanted to live a life with Lily, but with that, he would need to get to his phylactery.

"You are serious." She looked between the two of them, "You realize that's near impossible." Her mind formed nothing, nothing at all came to mind as she looked between them, they spoke madness. Olett went to back away, her mouth open and closed several times trying but could not form the words, her best friend, the man she grew up within the tower from the time she met him, was wanting to escape. She would have wished for herself but not to this extent… then she knew she was lying to herself.

Jowan grabbed her hands, his eyes pleading, and she couldn’t say no. This plan they concocted did not sit well with her, she almost did not want to help, it sounded all too cryptic to her, but he pleaded with her over and over, only when she nodded her agreement, Deedolett frowned in knowing, " _ ’ If it were I, he would.’,  _ I will return shortly." She left the two of them and once out of their sight took off at breakneck speed past Cullen to Irving's study.

  
  
~O~O~O~O~

She reached the study only stopping to catch her breath to tell Irving of Jowan's plan, how she needed to get to the storage room for the Rod of Fire.

Irving had suspected Jowan of his recent activities for a while and not wanting to scare Deedolett into forgoing Jowan’s plan. Irving covered the papers on his desk then retrieved a form from the drawer he filled her in on part of the details to get Jowan and Lilly to go ahead with their plans, and he quickly signed the form.

“First Enchanter are you mad?” 

With a shake of his head he handed the girl the form needed, She hurried with form in hand headed to Owain. Irving went to collect Greagior. 

Owain greeted Deedolett in his monotone manner, Tranquil, what becomes of a mage, of their choosing, or by force. Cut off from the fade, devoid of emotion. With her thanks and a sympathetic smile, she returned to Jowan and Lily, then the trio went to the bowels of Kinloch Hold.    
They found it, the room was cold and gave off an eerie chill, with his phylactery recovered, feeling it was wrong for the blood to be used to hunt magi who wished to be free, the innocent ones.

  
  
~O~O~O~O~

Heading back up the way they came, all seemed clear, Olett trailing behind the happy couple as they smiled and held hands chatting amongst themselves. Olett sees herself and Cullen as the two in front of her. A tinge of pain gripped her heart, would he be willing to live a life with her if she asked? The thoughts floated until they reached the first floor once more, pushing the great wooden door open they were met with Irving and Greagoir with several heavily armed Templars.

Stepping from behind Jowan and Lily, she turned her head to them apologetically, facing The Knight Commander "I couldn't say no to my friend, I did what I thought was right. I know I have disappointed you. Do with me what you will." She calmly spoke to Greagior, then stiffened as she awaited her judgment, head held high.

Irving put a hand on her shoulder and moved the young girl behind him, Greagoir needed to do his job, as he sent Templars to take Lily. Jowan went and did the unthinkable, taking a dagger from his robes he stabbed his palm deep, Blood Magic!

Deedo could not believe it Jowan had practiced Blood Magic, the whispers between the mages about the dead rats were true. Her eyes went wide in horror as she assisted a Blood Mage, her best friend was Maleficarum.

Jowan extended his hands and the blood swirled around filling the room with a metallic smell, he killed the men that were going to take Lily away. Deedo turned to throw a hand up, her invisible warrior blocking some of the damage as Olett knocked Irving to the floor covering the older man's head to protect him.

Jowan looked at the people laying at his feet, he reached his bloody hand out for his love to take it. She refused, the woman he loves is now terrified of him, he looked over at Deedolett whose back was entirely covered in blood, panicked he ran, knocking out one Templar after the other, and out into the night.

~O~O~O~O~

Olett checked the First Enchanter over, also surveying the damage Jowan left, he was gone. Olett's throat tightened, how did she not see the signs, were there any to be seen? She helped the older man to his feet and went to the Knight Commander.

Duncan arrived with some Templars as they started to remove the bodies, he recruited Deedolett into the ranks of Grey Wardens, the only requirement was she had to leave that night.

"What?" The mage was in shock, she was to leave her home, the only place she knew, would she be able to return? With a heavy heart, she looked to Irving and confirmed that she may not be able to return.

Slowly she went to her room, hardly broken in just after her Harrowing and tears filled her eyes as she looked around, she packed what little belongings she had then Irving knocked once with a decorative box in hand.

"This belongs to you my dear, it came with you when you arrived many years ago. I…I will miss you, you have been like a daughter to me but you must go, I had decided that you were to be one of the mages to leave. I do hope to see you again one day." He gave her a hug as he wished her well leaving to go back to his study.

  
  
~*~*~*~

Cullen came in as soon as he'd heard. Waiting for Irving to leave he saw her looking at the box in her hands, knowing she had not used blood magic he felt for her and so desperately wanted to accompany her to wherever she was headed.

Cullen saw that her back was covered in drying blood, and he looked to see if she was injured from the poor vantage he had. "Deedolett, are you well?"

She turned, eyes red and face puffy; her eyes full of tears that steamed from the corners of her eyes. She dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robe smearing blood on her face.

Deedo started to stammer, "I… he… Jowan… not me… I did not know…" her hand went to her face, she turned her back to him; dropping the box on the bed, she could not face him now not after this.

Cullen's heart tightened as he watched this slip of a girl crumble, he reached over and pulled her elbow, turning her to face him. He raised her chin and looked at her with sympathy; she wiped her eyes dry as best she could with her robe, smearing blood on her cheeks.

Cullen chuckled softly, placed his gauntleted hands on her face, listening to the voice in the back of his head, he stepped back removing his gauntlets placing them down he stepped to face her again.

Placing both of his warm hands on her face, wiping tear trails with his bare thumbs leaned in gently kissed her forehead, pulling back slightly he hovered near her lips, Cullen grazed her lips ever so softly as if to prolong this moment.

Deedo put her hands up to his breastplate as most of her worry seemed to melt away. Cullen kissed her forehead tenderly, then, taking his necklace, he had since childhood, placing it in her small hands.

Cullen spoke quietly, he could feel his emotions trying to give way. "I actually had this before I came to the chantry."

He had handed her an oval-shaped pendant with a sword encased in flames. Deedo looked at it a moment and smiled warmly.

"But I have nothing to give you, oh..." She went over to her bed and handed him her wooden box, it had a simple carving of a horned horse on the lid with a mabari back to back.

They looked at each other for a long moment before he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He felt himself becoming too emotional and backed away before turning to the door gathering his gauntlets and leaving. Hurrying to the Knight Commander.

“I wish to go as well.”

Greagior looked at Cullen and his fist balled tightly, with a shake of his head, “I’m sorry, you are needed here.”

  
  
~O~O~O~O~

Deedo's eyes started to mist over once again as she placed the necklace around her neck, and found the thin piece of leather smelled of him, summer, elderflowers, she looked at the pendant once more before tucking it into her robes and exited her room with a slightly less heavy heart.

They sailed from the Tower when they reached the bank and started away from the shore and the Spoiled Princess, watched with sadness as the Tower slowly disappeared from view.

Thoughts of the place she grew up in, and in doing what was right, ejected from her home, her thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's husky voice,

"We will be in Ostagar in a few weeks." Duncan placed a hand on her back leading her forward and heading into Maker knows what.    
  
Olett thought, she is now displaced, from her friends, from her home, and with her, she carried a name that was living exactly like the Deedo before her, “I  _ will _ be back.” Clutching tightly the “Light of Ferelden.” In her hands.

~O~O~O~O~

The young elven mage known as Deedolett Surana became the Hero of Ferelden, she crowned a King, the bastard child of King Maric, she with his help and the help of others saved many; and defeated the Fifth Blight. 

As she laid unconscious after the battle with the Archdemon her Mother, the ‘Light of Ferelden’, came in search of her child who was stolen from her twelve years prior, by the Thedian calendar, and thirty-six years according to the Norrathian one.

Upon Lady Deedolit’s arrival, she met the man her daughter Crowned King, finding her daughter was no longer hers, possessed by a spirit of the woman who kidnapped her. 

To get her child back she is getting help from her Daughter’s Companions, Her Family. Sending her children North to the Free Marches along with Cullen who will be taking new residence in Kirkwall as Knight-Captain of Kirkwall's Circle under Knight Commander Meredeth.

Deedo will stay in Ferelden, at the King's request, to take care of Amaranthine becoming their Acting Arlessa, along with Lili’Enyel, Xellexes, and Morrigan to the direction of Haven, for the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

With the way, now, of getting back and forth between the worlds, much easier than when Deedolit first arrived, Deedo was confident she would see her child, tell her everything, and see her home.

~O~O~O~O~

Opening the portal she stopped to rest on the banks behind the thin veil of Highever, Flemeth, felt something, several somethings almost too many to count, she was feeling what Olett could sense. 

“You hardly need to consume anything.” The Wilds witch noted, stretching her shard was risky, it had been many months since she gave it to a boy, a Hawke, it was faint, but she felt it, over the sea to the Free Marches. 

“Let’s see what this body can do.” Pulling into the mind of the tired girl she found a spell suitable. Taking the form of a sea creature, long and sleek, she plunged into the chilled waters, and with great speed powered through that, she never knew possible.   
  
Flemeth cackled, this body she chose as her host was strong indeed, She considered never needing another daughter again. Olett tried to fight from within, but she was too tired and she needed sleep, her mind needed to heal not her body.    
Flemeth can borrow her body, for now, Olett took this opportunity to rest; she slipped off, feeling wrapped in a cocoon of light, warmth, and love.

Feeling the girl slip away within, “That’s right girl, you just sleep. I’ll wake you when you are needed.” 

In a day they would be in the outskirts of Kirkwall, and in possession of what Hawke brought to the ruined Alter as she instructed.


	13. This Family bond cannot not be so easily broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We came to the place it all began. We are putting to rest those left behind, we are in search of her still, we have what we need. The things that Maric left were for the woman he lost, he hoped she would return one day, she never made it back. He went in search, to find a way to her, also to help the Wardens, came back with a son, commissioned a painting, and left letters, along with the former Queen. Deedolit came back, and her claim is guarded by just herself, and her Love's son.

Lady Deedolit Meleth Swiftleaf is the isolated mother of the Grey Warden known as Deedolett Surana – The Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Redcliffe, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and now Arlessa of Amaranthine. To be exact, her Mother is going to be the Acting Arlessa of Amaranthine in her stead, as well as the new Wardens temporary Commander.

~O~O~O~O~

_ Alistair absently asked, "Will you stay until after my official coronation… please." Alistair placed a hand on his chin in thought, "My official coronation is in several hours, will you accept boons on her behalf?" _

_ "Of course your Majesty, I would be honored." Deedo curtsied. _

~O~O~O~O~  
  


It had been weeks since Deedo, along with her family, the High Elven Wizard Xellexes, Half Elven Ranger Lili'Enyel, Wood Elven Bard Ruroni with her identical twin, Druid Tenkou stepped foot into Thedas from their home in Norrath.

Norrath - was another world where magic thrived, it was as welcomed as magic is shunned in most places on Thedas. There is a downside to visiting either world, there is a time-lapse of every one year in one world, three have passed on the other.

~○~○~○~  
  


When Deedolit arrived, she assumed to meet the young woman, a full twelve years later. Years she’d missed trying to find her way back to Thedas. Searching their Grand Library, on the Plane of Knowledge, they, her family, scoured books upon books, until one in the restricted section told of how the Iksar came to be. That book held the way to Thedas, and in turn, helped locate the babe Deedo sought.

Finding maps, rough and aged, the young Enchanter recognized scarcely, but one place Deedo herself had only visited once in disguise, hidden in the collar of Prince Maric, Kinloch Hold, on Lake Calenhad.    
What they were met with was the new knowledge this babe was off fighting the Fifth Blight as a Grey Warden.

_ "She came to us fifteen years ago. She has been gone from the tower for over a year and a half, she came back once as leader of the Grey Wardens." _

_ "Fifteen years, how is that possible, were my calculations off? She was but three when taken from me. Grey Wardens? She is a Druid then?" _

In their short stay, they made a few new friends, the Kinloch Hold Templar by the name of Cullen, whom they brought with them as they made their way to the city of Denerim.

_ "Not again." He muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow, it was the same dream he kept having after Deedolett came back some months ago, saved their tower home from Uldred's attack. _

Along the way, they came to save a young boy of six or seven by the name of Vy'el Mahariel.

_ He looked up to Deedo, "Father always hiding us because of Mummy cast magic. He would show me the men that could take her away from us." The boy pointed to the flaming sword pressed into the metal of Cullen's shield. _

His parents were killed by Darkspawn as they were fleeing the Blight, they also came across a young witch by the name of Morrigan;

_ No longer in animal form, she could not make out their faces. _

_ "Your name?" Tenkou asked gently. _

_ "Morrigan." A former traveling companion and friend to Deedolett. _

Once in Denerim, no more hindrances awaited them as they were greeted by Maric’s son Alistair, and Maric’s best friend Loghain Mac Tir.

This time it was because the newly crowned King first assumed that the group were Senior Wardens from Weisshaupt in the Anderfels.

_ "Fairly sure, I am sure word got around even before I sent my missive to the Anderfels." Alistair couldn't sense them on the other side, ‘Of Felwithe, Deedolit from the paintings!" _

Finally, the reunion of Loghain and Deedolit showed signs of promise when he vouched for the Lady as the one who helped Maric defeat the usurper Meghren for the throne.

_ High Elf held Loghain tight, "Your Majesty, believe me when I say she means no ill will." _

When they got to Olett’s room, finding that she had become a vessel for Flemeth's spirit shard, which coupled with a shard of the Old God Archdemon Urthemiel, that split between Flemeth to possess Olett and the child Morrigan was carrying.

_ Hovering two stories above the earth, Deedolett looked more dragon than like that of herself, her skin was scaled in a beautiful pearl in places along her shoulders and neck, her fingers were graced with long thick ivory claws, two thin golden horns adorned her head glistening in the sun, her hair long, ombre white to the fawn color, she was beautiful and hideous. _

When both mother and daughter floated high above the castle gardens a mysterious man presented himself to be the friend Olett helped numerous times, Jowan. Learning that Terris Thule the Norrathian Goddess of Nightmares helped with keeping Olett trapped in her realm fearing her daughter's life is not just in grave danger, but the Evil Gods of Norrath are trying to come over to Thedas.

_ "But there was another great force I had trouble voicing to reach out, a terrifying figure, it was like she was solidified shadows, she had no form?" Jowan shook his head as he could tell no more. _

Deedo is planning on sending her daughters Ruroni and Tenkou to Kirkwall to find their sister, along with Cullen who has been recently stationed to the Kirkwall Circle in the Free Marches by name of Knight Commander Merideth, and Jowan who is now under Deedo's protection, return whatever information they can on Olett's whereabouts until Deedo can meet with them again.

With Lili'Enyel and Xellexes volunteering to travel with Leliana and Morrigan to the Ruins of Andraste's Temple that was once the home of Cultist to retrieve the Sacred Urn of Andraste's Ashes that once cured Alistair's Uncle Eamon Guerrin.

~O~O~O~O~

_ 9:31 of the Dragon Age. _

After the official coronation of the new King, there were the festivities, Deedo, and the others politely waited as they were shown around the city. King Alistair dreaded the last stop in his Kingdom… the Alienage, he knew he had to address that it was hit just as bad, if not worse, than that of the rest of the city.

The King watched the reactions of the others when they made their way through the markets as if he were watching Olett and himself, he saw the Elder Deedo stop to help a few injured, going to the chantry to check on the children; directing the young Druid and Ranger to assist in healings.

They made their way, with Deedolit and Xellexes taking notes on how they can help, pointing and agreeing, Deedo every so often smiling at the young King. Knowing that these good people are elven he dreaded bringing them to the Alienage because when he himself first stepped foot here it was when they freed the elven from being sold under Loghain's temporary rule.

Alistair was given word that all the elves were evacuated in time and just like the rest of the city, in  _ major  _ need of rebuilding.

With the Norrathians in tow, they entered the broken gates, there were elves busy cleaning up debris, shouting orders, and helping the injured that became injured from crumbling buildings as this area saw fires sweep the poorly cobbled together homes they shared in this cramped space.

A young dirt covered woman turned as they approached, her eyes hard and bright, the look of accusation, face dirtied from the day's work, Alistair took a deep breath this woman was outspoken and distrust of "Shems" oozed from her whole demeanor.

The young King cleared his throat, "This is Denerim's Alienage, it is home to the Elves who live here in Denerim." 

Deedo's head slowly turns towards him as her eyes scanned the area from where they stood, the ground upturned enormous gaping holes in the ground from what seemed like something large came through, a large tree in the center of it all, Uprooted on its side, charred, broken, the branches and trunk the paint markings almost gone covered from the flames and the smell was indescribable. When her eyes finally landed on him he could see a multitude of questions.

The High Elf's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean the Elves live here? Denerim's Alienage, there is more than one?"

  
Her home was a city of white polished marble grand pristine with her guards standing tall, Felwithe was with a proud King, what she saw before her was far from the stone walkways, clean waters and tree lined streets she used to live.

Even the Wood elves had a vast treetop city that sprawled acres, as she tried to imagine what it would have looked like out of the state it is in now, her mouth drew into a frown that borderlines a scowl, seeing Alistair cringe her gaze was like fire. Expecting an answer, as well she should this was inexcusable no human let alone elf should live under these conditions, Blight or no.

Shianni stepped forward Alistair directed her attention to the new leader of the City Elves, "Allow me to introduce Bann Shianni, Olett had assisted her and her cousin, Naline Tabris when Loghain took it upon himself to sell off the elves." Deedo's eyebrows all but hid in her hair.

Deedo shook her head, ‘ _ Believe whatever you hear true that did not come from me.’  _ Loghain had warned her.

The red head elf spoke sternly making herself known, "She is a credit to us gotten Naline out, the Warden also helped with the fighting, as some couldn't escape, are you going to now help us or are you just showing us off to this  _ Shem _ woman of yours?" She looked past Deedo, the agitated girl breezed to Tenkou, "Warden, I thank you greatly will you help us once again?" Shianni addressed the Druid.

Deedo turned her eyes with a look of disbelief, her whole body swiveled to face the Elven girl.

Tenkou pointed at herself and smiled kindly, "I am afraid I am not my baby sister. My name is Tenkou, this is my twin…" 

"Ruroni, we would be happy to assist and restore to even better rebuild." Ruroni came from her twins left to stand before the smaller elven lady the Bard, finished.

Shianni stood proud a little embarrassed and apologized for mistaking the woman in front of her, she took a good look at the two women, they were strikingly beautiful, like the Warden, a head taller than she, their hair and eyes were indeed different from the Warden. Shianni looked among all who were there, "Where is Warden Surana?"

Deedo cleared her throat and the twins smiled kindly looking at their mother. "I am no "Shem?" Is that what you called me, I will assume young one that is a derogatory statement." Deedo tucked her hair exposing her elven ear. "I am like you, elven."

Shianni gasped, not knowing what to say she just stared at the tall woman before her, Deedo stepped forwards taking the girl by her hand, and nodded, "My daughter is not here presently. As they said, we will help you for that you have our word, Xell, we have to get word home we need our best to help rebuild." 

Xellexes nodded in agreement. Shianni knew not what to say to the woman before her, her Uncle  Cyrion Tabris, stepped forward, “Shianni, you know not who this woman is?” The older man bowed, Shianni helped him to stand, “Nevermind me, this is Lady Deedolit Swiftleaf.”

Deedo smiled at the man before her, “You know me?”

With a nod of his head, “I was but a boy but I told my daughter, niece, and nephew all about you, your grace.”

Deedo was flattered, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Nothing at all, we are finding our way. Shianni, be kind.” And he walked off assisting who was closest to him.

Deedo turned her head bowing her head to the right and to the left, and the girls silently went to work. Alistair watched them, he felt a little sickened, what happened to the Tabris girl. Olett indeed was a credit to them, now he has the task of seeing that they no longer suffer while under his care.

"When we finish with our tour I shall pen letters.” Xellexes noted quickly things he saw himself to aid these kindred. 

"I have an idea." Was all Deedo could say, turning to Alistair, "You, Your Highness, and I should have a _ long _ talk."

Alistair blushed a thousand shades of crimson as he nodded and swallowed hard.

"Lady Shianni please speak with me." Xellexes took her free hand and secured it to his arm.

Tenkou was at the tree, the Vhenadahl, she was told, went to restore it and rested her hand on it, hearing the great tree faint as it was in the winter months and barely hanging on because of its current battle.

“Worry not, I am here to help you.” The young girl smiled, closing her eyes she felt for the tiny thread tied to the earth still. “Grasping roots.” She whispered, they stood mouths agape. The Vhenadahl creaked, the roots the girl summoned formed anew, Tenkou closed her hands, tugging invisible strings, wrapping and twisting, pulling the tree upright once more.    
Never before had they witnessed such magic, weaving her hands she touched the ground and it rumbled, the fissures, the scars from the battle were sealed once more.

Deedo smiled, her Sisters grinned, nodded their approval, Tenkou has indeed gotten stronger, to heal their Vhenadahl fully, Tenkou stepped over the newly exposed roots, once again laying her hand on the tree the burn marks she apologized for them, but cast a healing spell to make sure the tree understood, it can continue to live. Ruroni and Lili'Enyel took to tending to the injured, as well as helping to move the debris that littered their dirt streets. Seeing where the tree once laid, an idea formed, from their pockets, seeds scattered in places of the homes that were destroyed. 

“Tenkou, you can do better than the tree right?” Lili’Enyel teased, Tenkou blushed and grinned right back.

“You doubt me?”

“Of course, we prepared, your turn.”

Tenkou heard the tree, its roots reaching the seeds her older sisters spread, Tenkou raised her hands, and slowly brought them down, her palms upright, “Hiz Feir Curuvar, Arbo Aros Thalinor!” Her fingers spread wide, a green glow she reached to the root and it sank into the grown, much like the small cabin the seeds sank into the upturned earth.   
  
The elder twin and ranger moved people back, the sound of roots gathering and shaping, their tendrils forming a floor, raising up, then another, roots attached themselves to the stone wall, walls of vines formed, staircases leading to second floors, inside new homes. Tenkou was outdoing herself. But she was replacing the homes lost, vines spread to the next house, and the next, making them sturdier than before. 

Shianni looked on with the others of the Alienage in wonder, Xellexes nodded his approval as well. Cullen stood in awe, he watched the roots slip in and out of the ground, hearing Tenkou chanting her spell, “Aros, Thalinor!”

She was rebuilding, each home was covered in new vines, uprighting homes, or building anew, the warehouse that was once the trade center for shipping the elven people out was even covered.

  
The whole of the Alienage was charged with healing energy like never before, the waters that were once unbearable were being cleansed as well. The putrid smell cleared, the young Druid wove her hands covering the entrance of the Elven home, to the back end with fresh tendrils as winter flowers sprang up in greeting, she covered the ground once trampled and barren with a lush green carpet. 

Deedo was elated, her daughter, her power she knew she made the right choice to send her and her twin to find Olett. Her elder sisters were far from done, they placed special seeds down, and from them sprang fruit and nut trees, and bushes full of various berries, they quickly pulled others to gather the bounty, bushels, and bushels before the spell had finished its magic. The children giggled, the older elves cheered, they would live out this winter.

Tenkou completed her spell, “Un Fyr!” 

The trunk of the Vhenadahl stretched, its branches touching each house as it rose high above the top of the wall. Tenkou opened her eyes, and the spell ceased, the green faded its spring time color, and prepared its winter armor, the once lush grasses now crunched under the chilled air. She smiled brightly, proud of herself, she ran over to Deedo hugging her tight.

“My little love. You wonderful girl, look at what you did!” Hugging the girl tightly she turned her around to show her  _ her  _ power.

Ruroni teased as they trotted over, “We knew you could do it.” Handing the girl an apple.

~*~*~*~  
  


Alistair ordered the guard to bring in wood and meats from the castle and made note of anything else that may need to be replaced for his people. His initial fear quelled he didn’t know a new one was about to spring up.

Xellexes pulled the young woman on his arm out of her stupor, continued noting what Shianni wished to see for her people in the Alienage, nodding in agreement with certain things that would be an improvement, but making note of the now odds and ends. 

Shianni then shared what happened to her cousin during her wedding, with many of the female elves at the hands of the Former Arl of Denerim's son, Vaughan. Shianni divulged information that caused the even tempered Elder to once again see red.

Xellexes brow furrowed, "Just how are you treated?"

"He called us rats, vermin, he killed a girl. Nearly killed Naline day of her wedding, they thought it sport, the Shems, it would have been better to die."

Aghast the Elves stood amongst their smaller kin taking in what she was saying, Deedo had taken notice the way wasn’t like before, they worked together, for the most part, even how the elves are treated in Kinloch, separated almost even with the humans having shared magical abilities, along with the number of elven servants that are in the New King's court.

"Let me ask you, had he  _ harmed _ you?" Deedo's inflection caused the girl to visibly shutter, Xellexes pressed his hand firmer on her smaller one feeling her tremble on his arm. "Where is this Arl's son now?" Turning to face the young King.

Alistair had closed his eyes, nearly forgotten he felt a tinge of guilt, he had done better by the way he spoke and treated the Elves, he never once saw them as anything but people, but he sees now that has to change. Deedolit and Deedolett, both elven, are now looked up too, that should be enough....

"Alistair!" Deedo's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"The castle prisons. Still, it was where Olett and we left him."   
  


~O~O~O~O~   
  


The parade headed back to the palace, Shianni was asked to join them, Alistair dismissed the others and had a few guards follow, curious eyebrows from Morrigan, and Jowan when the group entered the Antechamber, twins waved the others to follow them.

They all headed to the lowest part of the castle, the pathways moderately lit with torchlight. Deedo bringing up the rear, quietly she cast, stopping a brief moment to adjust her hair, braiding her long starlight sea. Braiding just enough to secure draping over her shoulder from light to dark, gaining mass and height, two inches; defined muscles broad shoulders, much heavier than before as her footsteps now heard. 

The others looked back to see her as she changed form, a tall woman with a tattoo adorning her left cheek and eye, she stood with chestnut locks braided to the middle of her back, her dress, once of warm velvet red shifted into a pair of brais with an overskirt, chemise, and ankle high dark leather bootie. 

Long discarded her cloak the twins now carried, she excused herself as she made her way to the front next to the King.

Her arms crossed over her chest, she radiated intimidation, the tattoo was scrawled along her jaw and down her left arm, Looked like a spell frozen on her skin. Deedo waited as the guards awaited the order to unlock the cell. Alistair jumped back in shock at the sight of this new person who wasn't there before, he had to look up to her, turning her head slightly as she watched the cells. 

"Aye, who's there? I know you can bloody well hear me. Let me out!"

A wicked grin spread across her lips, with a nod she leaned in, "Give yer order yer Highness." Her voice was a low rasp, he nodded to release the man held in the cell.

"Mother, I doubt there is enough room in here for what you plan." Ruroni pointed out.

"Mind the exits, ye let me handle this."

The Norrathians stood back, pulling the King and the few guards away to give room. The man, Vaughn gingerly walked from the cell with a smirk on his face.

"Bout time you freed me, hey a warm welcome with elven whores to make up for it. Don't I know you, you were here with that Bitch Warden." 

Alistair went to step forward but was held back by the Ranger, as Cullen seethed, a hand held him from the twin girls, "Do not refer to Olett that way!" they both announced simultaneously.

Deedo tilted her head to the side and snorted, "Bitch, is that how ye call em', oh vermin and whore as well."

"That's right. What you gonna do about it?"

Striding up, out of the shadows, "Did ye touch her when she asked ya ta stop?" Hitching her thumb at Shianni as she stood behind Xellexes. 

"Well, well, you're a big bitch aren't you? What else she good for, that was a fu-"

Deedo landed a hammer-like right fist in the boys' mouth. 

Vaughan stumbled back, "You big BITCH!" He felt his jaw where he was struck, tasting the blood in his mouth, he went to lunge at her with a swing of his own, Deedo stepped back half a foot, landing another strong swing to his left eye, his head snapped to the right so fast he twisted losing his footing.

Gathering him up by the back of his linen shirt she hurled him into the bars of the open cell he stepped from, the loud clunk it made echoed the dungeon. He slumped to the ground, Deedo gathered him once more, giving him a hefty toss into the other set of cell bars opposite from where he sat. 

Stopping to let him recover she waited, arms folded until he could stand, his face was already showing signs of swelling, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and eyebrow.

He felt the blood trickle into his eye, "You Bitch!"

"That da best ye have?" She shrugged unfazed. Behind her the twins chortled, Lili patting the beyond astounded ex- templar Alistair and templar Cullen on the shoulder.

Wiping his eye, he squared his shoulders and the look of anger raged in his eyes, "You sodding wet shit Bitch!" Vaughan pushed off the iron bars going for another swing.

"Aww, that could have gone better, but from da look of it, yer outmatched." She brought from an unholy place a solid right into his abdomen, his reach never made purchase, her arm length and power took him off the ground a few inches.

A sloshed wet cough and blood came from his mouth on her shoulder, face, and neck. He fell to the ground with a thud, groaning as she turned him on his back.

Deedo straddled him sitting on his chest and she continued her assault, his hands went up to protect his face "Don't ye…ever… Ever… EVER… Touch another woman as long as you live!" As she shifted to her natural form, her hair still held in place grew light and long. The others saw that she was indeed the High Elven woman who was with them earlier.

She hit him with every word spoken, "You think it amusing to hurt others, guess who is amused now. Me!" She hit Vaughan a few more times before she was out of breath. The men stood shocked, Shianni in tears as she sobbed a small laugh, Xellexes placed an arm around her.

The High Elf stood over top of him breathing hard, "Get up, get up and fight me, you want to hit women and beat on elves? I am Koada'dal, Hit. Me!" She backed up further inviting him to stand. Vaughn got to his knees, forcing himself to stand, Deedo backhanded him causing him to fall to the ground the noble could no longer get to his feet.

"I wish him castrated!" She turned to the King in a screech, her anger got the better of her in a second's breath, her eyes then glowed briefly.

Vaughan started to stand awkwardly, groaning as he came to his feet, the bloodied man walked corpse like to stop standing before Shianni.

Regaining her composure in an even tone, "Apologise." Deedo, she waited politely inclining her head then released her spell hold of him, checking her hand, it was hard to close her fingers.

Vaughn wiped his mouth head down, "I apologize."

"For?" The Elder prodded with her eyes closed taming her temper.

Vaughan turned his head to Deedo as she stood inches near him on his right side. "Everything. I apologize."

Deedo sucked her teeth, "Seems I will have to teach you manners." Speaking then to Alistair, "I hope you grant my request and have this…person… castrated then turned over to me to be my… what did you call us Elves?" Addressing Vaughan turning to face him, tilted her head to looking at him questioningly, he refused to meet her eye, she fixed her aqua eyes to his

Vaughn visibly jumped. "Lowly undesirables." He answered meekly.

"He can be taught." Mock amused, then Deedo waved a finger and the Arl's son fell to the ground sound asleep.

The Guards, Alistair, Cullen, Shianni, Morrigan, and Jowan all stood with their mouths wide in shock. Tenkou excused herself coming to the front where Deedo stood, handed her a waterskin, Deedo pushed it back into the girl's hand, shifted quickly into a water nymph, then back to herself. Tenkou handed her mother her cloak, noticed a few small cuts on her knuckles as well as some swelling.

Deedo looked up to the King through her long eyelashes, "Will you allow it, your Highness?"

"I doubt it would be wi–"

Deedo nodded as Tenkou applied a salve to her hand. "I will not harm him further, his beating was punishment enough, he will be safe in my care I will treat him well, he will just not be able to pass on his idiocy." A chuckle escaped Morrigan's lips. "I apologize for that display, I seem to be at my wits end."

Alistair's lips pressed into a fine line, he could see no wrong with it, as long as he would no longer harm others. "You can turn me into a toad can't you?"

With a shake of her head denounced that sort of spell work, Morrigan snorted again.

Tenkou and Lili’Enyel raised a finger, “Best we have is wolf?” Lili’Enyel accounted as she shrugged. Alistair was at a loss for words, he thought back, he did see them change to wolves but all he could do was shake his head, their magic was indeed a thing to behold. 

Deedo retrieved something from her cloak passing it to the Witch, "Eat." She mouthed.

Stunned to see a mage use their fist in a fight, "Just where does a mage learn to fight?" Alistair astounded by what he witnessed as he leads them up to the first floor, signaling the guards to carry the sleeping man, Tenkou cast levitation on him and the guards jumped back in shock drawing their swords, Deedo laughed the guards placed their swords back in their hilts grabbing the man on the way. Alistair pointed to the men, "How?" gesturing to the men as they pulled Vaughn along.

Deedo cleared her throat, "A charming spell when I made him apologize, as for the fighting hand to hand, training with a few friends of mine, and just then, a memory blur, it affects them not, my son." Alistair’s heart warmed, he whispered the words she just said, he nodded, he had much to learn and a multitude of questions to ask.

Turning to Shianni, Deedo took the girl by the hand as they continued the path out of the dungeons, "Are you feeling better, maybe I should have let you first hit?"

Shianni blotted her eyes and a laugh erupted from her, "Thank you, my cousin and I will be forever in your debt, I cannot thank you enough, my Lady."

Shaking her platinum head, "No need to thank me love, as long as he is in my care he will have a constant reminder of the Elven he now serves."

~O~O~O~O~

Ruroni and Cullen were already standing waiting for the others, Ruroni pulled Cullen aside, “Have you ever been to Kirkwall?” 

Cullen shook his head, “I have been in Kinloch for a long while, and before that training to become a Templar. To be asked for personally, it is an honor.”

Ruroni nodded, “I guess it will be searching for Olett when we get there, maybe they have maps. Is it true that we are… beneath you?” Ruroni was greatly disturbed, she being stronger at swordplay than her sister, she would hate to coat her blade for someone who harmed her double.

“I do not think that way, never fear that from me. But there are people who… would. Like Ser Waltgud, he….” Shaking his head, he would not speak more of it, they both saw what happened. Ruroni nodded again, turned to face the door, Tenkou and Lili followed by Alistair and their mother. 

~*~*~*~*~

Once they reached the top floors Vaughan was carried to a separate area to be cleaned and wounds mended for his servitude. Xellexes took to the dining room finding a spot for himself then proceeded to jot down notes of what he was told from Shianni earlier as well as penning letters to Norrath's craft masters.

Eamon walked in, bowing his head in greeting, “Your Majesty, there are farmers here again from the Bannorn, they say the grasses are nearly covered acres of blackened land.” 

Alistair nodded and looked to Tenkou, “My dear would you care to show my Uncle what you had done for the Alienage?”

Tenkou’s eyes went wide, she nodded, “Come Uncle.” Leading the older man out with a few guards trailing behind them. As she explained what she had done before he actually saw.

The Wizard was into writing the sixth letter looking up from signing, "How are we to communicate, and get back here if we go back to Norrath, because this was in your plan wasn’t it Cousin?"

Deedo raised her eyebrows then tapped her head with her index finger, reached into her cloak pulling from it a large black ermine lined bag, tossing her bag with a loud clunk on the wooden table, Causing Xellexes to look at her questioningly. She grabbed the bag going to the fireplace on the other side of the long table.

Untying the soft bag, grabbing the ashe shovel placed the large gem onto the shovel and into the flames. The burning logs crackled at the addition and spit a few flames out in protest of the weight added to them, then was crackling merrily as it was before content to warm the room.

Waiting a few moments until she heard the gem crack, scooping it out quickly she saw nearby a bucket that one of the servants was using to clean the floors, promptly dropped the hot gem in, the steam rushed out as soon as the scalding gem touched the cool waters and could be heard cracking some more.

Sticking her hand in retrieving the gem, gently drying it on her cloak, placed it once again in the bag tying it securely tossed the bag into the air, stepping back as it fell to the floor shattering.

"This is how." Deedo stated as she grabbed the bag from the floor shaking the gems shards, opening it she stuck her hand in feeling around for what she needed, pulling out a large chunk of stone tapped it on the long oak table, "We place a piece here in the palace and you take a piece with you, if we need to get back we can come to this spot."

Tapping her head in thought, "Your Majesty, how long will it take to get to Kirkwall?"

Alistair thought a moment, "Should be no longer than two weeks, permitting weather. I can have someone take you if you do not mind waiting. I can meet you there in time to see how Olett is." he knew nothing else he could say.

Deedo placed a hand on his shoulder, then handed him two shards, "Place one in an area we cannot startle people when we arrive, please. Keep one on your person. Wait." 

Taking one of the shards back, she pulled from her cloak her box, Cullen looked on as he sat across the table, still speaking with Ruroni. Deedo took a metal bar and whispered to it coated with a green hue, she took the bag dumping the pieces into the lid fishing for shards she can use.

Slicing the metal once again, like ripened fruit she made several pieces quickly, eight earrings, and three necklaces. Handing Alistair his original shard, slipped it around his neck. Going to Cullen she held her hand out, with him looking about his person she pointed to the chain around his neck, slipping it off he handing it back to its maker, she took a sliver and placed it in the eyes of the lion where he could not see, she whispered as if she cast a spell in Elvish she handed the charm back to him. "To keep you safe, find her all you have to do is speak and we will hear you." With an affirmative nod, he tucked the pendant away into his tunic.

Turning to the eldest twin handing her an earring, "Ruroni I will need you to run your hardest, get these letters to Faydewer, Odus, and Antonica you will have to send word to Cabalis." She crooked her finger for her child to follow, Ruroni nodded, getting up from her seat taking Cullen with her.

She slipped out of her cloak a rucksack, went digging around pulling from it two oddly decorated potion bottles and a decorative leather bag. "These will get you to the Field of Bone, this will get you aid.” Handing the girl both. “Cousin, you will be able to accompany her yes."

“Always my dear, you had this all planned out.” The High elf nodded his head as he crossed his last 'T' folding the letters quickly pressed warm waxed with a metal seal. "We are heading out now?" He glanced at Morrigan who rested her eyes on the handsome elf, with a raised eyebrow he nodded to the witch, she blushed turning her head in frustration, He chuckled handing the letters to Ruroni. 

Deedo sigh, “Yes, the sooner we prepare our friends, the sooner we can find our loves." Xellexes tilted his head in accusation, “You cannot afford to linger there, a week to three here. No longer.” Returning to her bag, she pulled from it another bag, clinking of glass, from the sound. “Spirit of the Wolf. You know what to do with them.”

Tenkou arrived with Eamon in time to see everyone standing about, Deedo eyed the girl who now stood wide eyed in knowing, seeing the letters in her sister's hands, she was making the journey to Kirkwall without her sister, "Mother, I have never ventured far from home-"

Grabbing the young girl by her shoulders. "I believe in you, it will not be long." Kissing the girl on her forehead, she handed her a bag, tapping a gem on the druids' earring added another earring to the elf’s ear. 

Tenkou swallowed hard going to her elder sister embracing her in a tight hug, "Sister, I will be by your side soon, then we can explore this Kirkwall." Ruroni reassured her double, giving her a tight hug in return, both leaving to gather their things.

Tossing a few gem pieces into a bag, handed it over to Lili'Enyel as well as an earring of her own, passing on an earring to Leliana, and Morrigan refused one, "Keep Morrigan and Leliana safe." Lili nodded heading out to gather her things.   
  


~O~O~O~O~

Once everyone returned with their belongings in hand they took to the castle gardens, Vy'el held tight to Deedo's hand, Jowan and Cullen stood as the Wizard waved his hands, murmuring in Elvish he cast his spell, storm clouds gathered overhead as a strike of lightning hit the ground opening a portal of green, from the viewer's end, it looked like a lush forest as people walked a trail within the warping oval. 

“Jowan, go with them, stay and learn.” The elder calmly stated, turning her eyes to the Blood Mage.

“I want to help find Olett.” Deedo nodded, “I would have liked that, more than anything, but I think you need to serve with friends of mine. A Cleric couple, Handoffaith’s, Learin and Neana, They live in Felwithe, Xellexes will show you the way.”    
She nodded, biting her lip, and pulled a letter out handing it to him, “As for your second teacher, a Necromancer… by the name of Larry Barry, he is a cranky old gnome, but show him the same letter and he will teach you.” Kissing the young man on his forehead, she sent him off. 

Anora came up with her handmaiden, Deedo greeted her, “My dear your father asked that I watch you and keep you safe, and I gave my word that I would. I want you to go to our former home in Qeynos and live there, take this with you and live will. You will enjoy yourself, you have my word we will see each other soon. Xellexes, see her there as well?”

Deedo looked around and noticed the small elven lass that had waited on them, “Syrah? Are your parents alive?” The red headed girl shook her head, “Go with Xellexes and Vy’el…. I cannot take you with me when I go, but I want you and Syrah to stay where I once grew up. I will be in contact with you all often.” Slipping a necklace around the boy’s neck, and an earring to the young girl, “Xellexes has become me, with all his delivering of precious cargo.” 

Cullen stepped forward, Deedo looked at him, “What is it?” 

“I just wish to say farewell to the boy.” 

Deedo nodded, whispered quietly, “You grew attached to him.” She smiled to herself.

Once safe travels were said, with a nod they were all off, the twins' hands joined still as the elder of them stepped through.

A flash and the green oval disappeared, Deedo extended her hand to the Druid and gave her a smile. "Your Highness, I wish to review books until their return."

"As you wish. I have made arrangements for the ship's departure, it is on your leave." Alistair extended his arm in escorting the others to the docks.

“So soon…” Deedo sighed.   
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  


Deedo stood at the docks as the ship had long sailed from sight listening to the ocean lap the wooden dock beneath her feet. Zevran offered to go along with Cullen, and Tenkou with much surprise from Alistair.    
With a deep sigh, she gathered up the Ranger, for the ride to Haven.

A trill from the Rangers whistle summoned a great black stallion, patting the large horse on his muzzle. She turned to beloved mother, "We shall get her back, hope these ashes we find will be her cure."

Deedo pulled the half elf into a tight hug, “Be safe my darling.” Lili’Enyel returned her hug in kind.

The caravan the King pulled together in short notice moved out with Leliana leading the way.   
  
  
~O~O~O~O~   
  
Deedo watched as the Denerim flags disappeared from sight, she stood, raking her fingers in her hair, she watched the last of her family go to help save her child. Alistair cleared his throat and Deedo turned to face him, her eyes full of tears that threatened to spill.

Alistair frowned, pulling a handkerchief from his doublet pocket and offered it to the Enchantress, with a small smile they headed to the study, books on what took place from the last time her feet touched Ferelden soil, "Where did your brother die?"

"Cailan? He met the Maker during the battle at Ostagar, why?" He took a seat next to her, puzzled as to the sudden question about the former King.

Deedo took the boy’s hands in hers, ‘He was my God-son.”

Alistair understood, and it dawned on him now that he had the opportunity to ask, “You called me son, why?”

Deedo gripped his hands tighter, “Because your Father asked it of me.”

Alistair's eyes widened as he looked into Lady Deedolit’s warm aqua eyes, “He… Did?”

Deedo smiled and nodded.

Alistair felt tears stinging his eyes, Deedo tilted her head, "It may be too late for you to have a mother…"

Before she could finish, Alistair rose from his place pulling Deedo to him, "Thank you." He sniffed, "Thank you, and Olett."

Puzzled Deedo patting and rubbing his back, "What for?"

"Both of you showing me love, and you showing me what it really looks like."  
  


~O~O~O~O~

“Uncle, do we really have time for this?”

Xellexes summoned a bolt of lightning striking the pegasus stunning it in three strikes, “Yes, you and the others will.”

“But I have my song.” Pulling a few long feathers from the brilliant white wings of the unconscious beast.

Xellexes rolled his eyes, “And when you cannot be there always? I'm certain your sisters will need these.” Plucking several feathers as well, “Now let’s go, Anora is safe, so are the children, now we can head to Cabalis.”

~O~O~O~O~  
  


_ 9:31 of the Dragon Age, Month 1 - The last week of Wintermarch. _

Ostagar was covered in snow, As Deedolit and Alistair searched the camps, they came across lingering Darkspawn, the guards that were with them stood in awe, Deedo waved both hands freezing the hideous monstrosities in place, “Dispatch them quickly. Why is this one wearing armor?” Deedo stood there and her heart felt heavy, Rowan pointed in the direction they needed to take next. Encountering more Darkspawn, they collected a bloody set of armor that was once golden and brilliant. 

Alistair looked at the armor, “This was King Cailan’s.”

Deedo lifted her head, he God-son’s armor was stripped of him, Darkspawn are supposed to be mindless, “Alistair do you know anything about what was taking place here?”

With a shake of his head, he shrugged, “I was sent to the Tower of Ishal, under the order of the King.” 

They ventured on finding several letters, Deedo read them finding that Loghain was indeed correct, the young King was forging an alliance, whilst leaving Anora. Deedo handed the letters over to Alistair for him to read. Carrying on, Deedo sensed something, “Spread out and search the fell camp, Alistair please come with me.” Ordering the men with them to fan out.

Alistair followed close behind, Deedo was standing in a clearing looking around, her head lifted to the tower Alistair spoke of, “Olett and I were sent to light the signal flame for Loghain to advance, but he turned leaving the battlefield and Cailan along with Duncan to die.”

Deedo nodded, seeing also the mounds in the snow, the bodies of the men, women, and beast that fought to stop the blight. She saw what took place, the King rushing onto the field, Loghain looking every so often to the tower. A Large Ogre grabbing Cailan crushing him, a man Maric described in his letters was Duncan.

Summoning could be heard, Deedo felt a wave of sadness, Rowan pointing, Deedo nodded again. Walking forward a Revived Ogre came charging, Alistair blinked, unbelieving, with a raise of her hand, Deedo shot a bolt of sparkling red energy obliterating a Genlock Necromancer on their right, the twisted being dead on the spot. The Oger came skidding to a stop at Deedo’s feet, she covered her nose and the smell was foul, worse than she remembered.

“That is for my God-son, and for Duncan.” She whispered, Deedo walked forward, something glittering in the snow. 

Gathering the object turned to Alistair, “This was Duncan’s”

“It’s yours now.” Deedo looked to her left, the spirit of the man who watched over her adopted son stood with a sad smile on his face, “I know, but I will mind him now. Will you join me?” With a nod, he faded.

Two of their guards came running over with a long chest, placing it before the King, “We found this, Your Majesties.” 

Alistair nodded for them to open it, when the lid lifted inside was a blade that Deedo saw decades ago, she fell to her knees sobbing. Reaching her long elven fingers she touched the blade, pulling it from its resting place. She clung to the metal sobbing harder, “This was Maric’s, it could have saved Cailan.” 

Alistair hugged her shoulders, helping her to her feet, he gently took the blade tying it to his belt. Gesturing they heading forwards, towards the tower, another guard bringing a dented silver chalice Alistair explained its purpose, Deedo nodded, they continued their walk.

Deedo looked ahead Rowan’s energy frantic, up ahead an effigy and on it, the naked body of the former King, Alistair saw, Deedo steeled her emotions, she swallowed hard, “Alistair?”

“They…. They left him here to rot.” 

Deedo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and stepped between him and the body, casting she pushed off the ground towards her deceased God-son, “Oh my light.” She pulled the arrows from his body throwing them aside, her cloak wrapped around his limp body. She sniffed as she cradled his body. She looked over her shoulder, “He needs to go home, I cannot leave him here we will set him to pyre there.”

Alistair agreed and helped to wrap the corpse. On her right the Spirit of Cailan, Deedo’s jaw clenched, “I am sorry I could not be here for you.” a tear escaped, she felt a warm arm about her shoulders, a cheery voice in her ear, “You are always welcomed with me, you saved your brother. Thank you.” Cailen faded and she felt her heart warm, Rowan and her son were joined and there is one more she needs to find. Looking at Maric’s blade on Alistair's hip she nodded.

“Mother, are you well?” Alistair saw her staring off, Deedo looked at him placing a hand on his cheek.

“I am now.” A voice in her ear stopped to listen. Alistair heard it too.

_ “Mother, we are camping outside of Kirkwall, for now, we are waiting until all is clear. It's beautiful here. We did scout the area, no Sign of Olett. Cullen wants us to stick close to the city.” Tenkou and Ruroni chuckled as they sat overlooking the sea. _

“Thank you darlings, be safe until we can get there.” Deedo was interrupted with another voice.

_ “Mother, we are making good time, the Norrathians can hardly believe how fast we are moving, we lost Morrigan…” _

“How did you lose her?”

_ “She just took off, left when we made camp a week ago. I’m sorry mother.” _

“No need to apologize. Thank you girls I love you all, be safe and well.” The connection was closed, “I told you your sisters are busy, I still worry about Olett.”

“I as well. Let’s get Cailan back home.”   
  


~O~O~O~O~  
  


_ 9:33 Month 4 - Cloudreach. _

_ “Deedolett, can you hear me?” _

A voice warm with love was calling rousing the young mage from her slumber.

_ “Yes, I can hear you, who are you?” _

_ “We, I am Tunare Mother of your Mother, and with me Erollisi Marr, we came because of your call, and your mother.” _

_ “My mother? My mother tried to kill me!” Olett protested. _

_ “No, your mother would never do such a thing, but we came to tell you, to rest, we will watch over you until you wake. Fear not child, we will be with you.” _

Olett closed her eyes once more, her mind was at peace, as Flemeth hid herself away in the city of Kirkwall, awaiting the return of the Hawke that carried her shard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes EverAge: Origins, we are now heading to Kirkwall, saving Amaranthine and finding out what was going on with the Darkspawn, as well as locating a God baby carrying Witch named Morrigan. See you in EverAge: Awakenings the Witch Hunt.


End file.
